The Army Brat and the Badass
by crazy chick to the nines
Summary: Bella the army brat, Edward the badass, What happens when and army brat and a badass mix? better summary inside M for me being paranoid DISCLAIMER: S.M. OWNS ALL!
1. Summary

Summary: Bella is an army brat who just moved to Forks with her dad and Edward is the town badass. Him and his brothers have multiple tattoos and piercings and are just so bored with Forks life. This is the story of a girl wanting to be different and a really bored badass who learns to love.


	2. Ch 1

Ch.1

BPOV

Ever feel like the world is passing you by? Like you're on the outside looking in? I know what that feels like more than most. You see the reason I know what that feels like is because my father, Charles Swan, is a Lieutenant in the United States Marine Core, thus making me Isabella Marrie Swan, an army brat. Being an army brat I move a lot so unfortunately I don't make friends on purpose because I hate the inevitable goodbyes. For the longest time my mom was my only friend, but that all changed when my mom died leaving me and my dad to fend for ourselves. We got through all the hard times well enough, but every once in a while I just miss my mom. I'm a good kid and I follow all my dad's rules. I'm that loner in school that has excellent grades but no friends to share them with, but that's okay with me. I love my dad and I love my life just as it was in Arizona. Then that all changed when my dad got reassigned to the base in Forks, Washington. Forks and Arizona are polar opposites. Forks is cold, wet, and green and Arizona is hot, dry, and red. I miss Arizona but it's nice to be somewhere new. The day my dad told me we were moving again I took it in stride just like any other time.

FLASHBACK

"Bella, can you come down here for a minute?" My dad yelled from the living room in out Arizona house.

As I walk into the living room I take into account the boxes already pulled out of storage and a few books and things tossed in them, "Yes dad, something you wanted to say?"

"Unfortunately we're going to be moving again, sweetie."

"Okay, when and where are we moving?"

"We are going to a small town in Washington called Forks and I'll be stationed at the Port Angeles marine base. I just got my orders today. I know that you were just getting settled here Bella and I'm sorry that we have to move again."

"It's okay dad. I'm used to it now and I'm interested to see what this place is like."

The rest of the day and the next morning were spent packing up the house before going to the airport the next afternoon and traveling to our new home.

END FLASHBACK

I soon found out just how tiny Forks is. Forks is about as small as it can get without disappearing off the map. The people all know everything about everyone and on the first day we were in our new house we had so many casseroles delivered that we didn't have to cook anything ourselves for three weeks.

As I unpacked my room on that first day I thought long and hard about my life. I'm tired of being a loner. I want to be able to hang out with friends on a Friday night, or go to the movies with a date. I'm tired of look at life form the outside it. This is going to be the place where I transform from plain old Bella Swan to a more interesting version of me. I'm plain Jane Bella with my normal brown hair, normal ear piercings, and average height. How to go about making friends with a bunch of people who have known each other since Pre-K is going to be the challenging part about this whole process. I wish I knew someone here before we had arrived. It would have made this whole transition process just a little bit better. I really hope I don't trip going into school tomorrow that would just clinch my reputation as the awkward new girl.

That's another thing I dislike about moving so much. The first day of school; that's the day that every little thing you do is under a microscope. I mean it's just a little bit unnerving. I don't want my life to be ruined in a new place on my first day that would just make everything so much worse. Maybe if I make some friends quickly I won't have that problem. Some nice straight laced kids I think will be nice to go out with. I just hope I can find someone interesting enough to hold a conversation with.

EPOV

Life in this tiny ass town bites! I am so bored out of my mind that it's not even funny! I've fucked every chick whether they were worth it or not just to keep from going insane. I would kill for someone new to come to town. Preferably if she were ridiculously hot. Yes, that would just make my day. Until then the only thing keeping me from punching my fist through a wall are my tattoos and piercings. My adoptive brothers and I are addicted to them and our parents are totally cool with that. The thing is they can't really say no to them seeing as both Carlisle and Esme have a couple each. Esme is more into the piercings and Carlisle is more into tattoos.

Each one of us has our favorite tattoo or piercing and we don't plan to stop getting them any time soon. My bear of an older brother, Emmett's, favorite tattoo is a head of a brown bear on his left shoulder blade with a red rose earring stud. Jasper, the middle brother, on the other had has an evil pixie tattooed on his right peck holding an old fashioned civil war era rifle pointed at his heart. Carlisle has so many that he really can't decide on a favorite, but my favorite of his is the one of the daisy on his lower back. He got that one the day he married Esme, or at least that's what he tells us. Both of my brother's favorite tattoos each stand for their girlfriends; Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon. They are some of the only girls in this town that I haven't fucked and that's probably because Emmett and Jasper would kick my ass if I did.

Now enough about them and on to my tattoos. I have a full sleeve on my left arm centered around a spot on accurate depiction of Jack Skeleton and Sally from a nightmare before Christmas, a phoenix that starting from just below my right shoulder blade and curving over my shoulder wrapping it's neck around my peck. Then when you add in the snake bites, tragus, industrial, helix, nipple, eyebrow and prince albert piercings I'm one scary dude. Then when you add in how scary my brothers are you get a group of people that you don't want to piss off, but that never seems to stop all the chicks especially not the one currently waiting for me in my bed.

Ah Tanya Denali, god that bitch is such a hoe, but that's fine by me chick can suck dick like nobody's business. What I would give for a pussy that wasn't tainted though. I might as well give up on that dream though because what idiot wants to move to this hick of a town known as Forks? Even the name is fucked up! The only thing keeping me inline right now is the promise of my other nipple being pierced tomorrow and the chick upstairs begging for my dick.

Jesus Christ I wish I hadn't fucked her six times this week alone. All the bitches just can't keep themselves away from my dick. If only they knew that they weren't part of the exclusive club they like to think themselves part of. I usually fuck a chick's friend right before showing up to fuck her, but hey it's who I am.

"Edddiiiiiieeeee", Came a whiny voice from Edward's room.

"Fuck" he whispered, "How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

Silence.

"You better be on your hands and knees when I get upstairs or you're not coming near me for a week!" he yelled up the stairs.

That's the one thing I love about the girls in this town; no back talk, they follow orders like sheep. Maybe I'll fuck Tanya again and send her on her way. It is a school night after all.

"Sure" Edward said allowed

That shit hole of a school would be lucky if I didn't show up. Maybe I'll actually last three periods without landing in detention. Fat chance! A man can try though.

With those final thoughts Edward closed his journal and stashed it on the bookshelf before walking up the stairs to the waiting naked girl in his room.

"Fuck I really hope something interesting happens to lighten up my mood tomorrow. Maybe Mike Newton will get his ass whooped in basketball in gym tomorrow.

5


	3. Ch 2 pt 1

**A/N: hey all who reviewed and favorited and the like i would like to say .........OMG I LOVE YOU GUYS! this chapter is a two part chapter because bella's inner mind wouldn't shut the fuck up and that i will probably be posting on fridays and if i miss one it's cuz i couldn't think straight and the characters were arguing in my head. **

**But anyways you know the drill R&R ~ Crazy Chick to the Nine 3  
**

Ch.2

BPOV

God, it's the first day of school. Well, for me it is for everyone else it's somewhere in the middle of the school year. I hate first days almost as much as I hate last days. It happens the same way at every school. On your first day everyone stares at you like you have multiple heads, or like you're the new shinny toy and they all want to play with you first.

When I got up this morning I thought to myself, "This is your first day of school at Forks High School Bella, and you're going to make a good first impression."

I spent most of the morning getting ready and giving myself a mental pep talk. When I had finally finished my pep talk I was dressed in a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and white blouse with black converse all stars on my feet, perfect for not tripping on myself, with my hair down in loose curls. I decided to go light with my makeup because my skin was already breaking out from the stress of moving again. Looking at myself in the mirror I thought, "Well this will have to do" and walked down stares to grab an apple for breakfast.

Once in the kitchen I ran into Charlie going through his own morning ritual of coffee and the local paper. Reading the local paper each morning helps remind him of want city we are in.

"Morning Dad."

"Morning sweetheart, ready for your first day of school?"

"Yep totally ready for a new school. All I have to do this morning is pick up my schedule from the main office and bring home some papers for you to sign and then we are set."

"Good, now if anyone gives you any trouble just remember the defensive techniques I taught you."

"Sure thing dad." I said chuckling at my dad's over protectiveness, "Well I have to go before I'm late. I love you dad."

"Love you too honey."

Once I'm in the garage I just have to stop and admire my car, my Kia Sportage EX. I am in love with my car; it's the only thing that reflects the true rebel inside me. I know that on the outside I reflect that goody-two-shoes type persona, but that's not really who I am. You see I want to be a rebel, I want to do stupid teenager things, and I want to get in trouble, but that's not likely to happen because of my moving around a lot. So, until my dad retires from the marines or I move out, I'm stuck being the good kid.

Sitting behind the wheel of my car I feel so alive, especially when I am far enough down the street that I can put in my favorite _Nickelback _CD and turn my speakers up to an almost deafening level.

As I pull into the school parking lot my speakers are blaring Animals by Nickelback I noticed that this school was not going to be any different than any of the other schools I had been too. All the standard clicks were present and accounted for. You had the jocks sitting in the bed of their big trucks or the open hatch of their SUVs playing music from one of them talking loudly about something or other as a couple of guys toss a football around. Then there are the cheerleaders hanging off of the jocks' arms laughing at something ridiculous. There are the nerds sitting under a tree discussing what looks like a comic book wearing wizard hats, band members practicing on the other side of the parking lot, and the skaters pulling tricks on the railings leading up to the main door. Then you have the skanks, stoners, foreign exchange students and the rest of high school society all hanging out in the parking lot dreading the start of yet another school day.

Just as I was finishing my inventory of the parking lot I saw a red Ford Mustang pull into a spot that was clearly reserved for it followed by a silver Ducati motorcycle. Astride the Ducati was a tall lean man about 6'3" and what I assumed to be his girlfriend. Once they removed their helmets evaluated them from head to toe. The man wore dark wash blue jeans that molded to his leg muscles perfectly, a white v-neck t-shirt with a black vest unbuttoned over it, and a pair of black and white converse high-tops. He had his blonde hair straightened and cut so that half of it fell in his eyes with a red streak at the very front.

The girl riding with him looked like an evil pixie. She had jet black hair that was cut with her bangs falling side ways over her left eye and spiked short in the back with pink streaks throughout it. Her outfit fit her so perfectly, it was of a black skirt that looked kind of like a tutu, a white shirt with a black vest buttoned over it and to top off she was wearing black and white stripped stockings that reminded me of the wicked witch of the east from the Wizard of Oz. On her feet were platform boots that came all the way up to her knees and had multiple buckles and zippers on them. She was clearly dressed to match the guy she rode in with.

Out of the mustang's drivers side door came a girl who was gorgeous and knew it. She was Barbie reincarnated. Her long blonde locks came to about the middle of her back covering what her fire engine red halter didn't. Her skinny jeans were so tight they looked as if they had to be sown on and the stilettos she was wearing were not needed for height but where beautiful none-the-less.

When the passenger exited the car the first thing I notice were his muscles and his size. He looked as if he could lift my car and throw it the length of the football field with ease. He kind of reminded me of the incredible hulk. When he wrapped his arm around blondie I thought he was going to crush her. His curly brown hair was a perfect contrast for the brightness of the blonde's. He had on a pair of black steal-toed boots and loose fitting jeans, but not loose enough to fall off when he tried to walk, sit, or stand. His shirt also matched the girl's he rode with, so his was red too.

From all the observing I felt it safe to assume that these four people were in couples. That's when I heard it. I heard the engine before it pulled in and it was a beautiful Harley Davidson Rocker C that looked to be in pristine condition. The bike was completely black except for the red and yellow flames on the gas take that looked as if the formed an "E" on the sides. The only thing more captivating than the bike itself was the person riding it. He had on steal-toed boots like the Mr. Muscles covered at the tops by black Levi's that were fraying at the end from being well worn. Trailing my eyes up his clearly toned legs to his torso covered in a tight black t-shirt showing off his chiseled chest only covered by a black leather jacket hanging open.

Unfortunately I had to wait to get a look at his face because he was wearing a helmet with a full face guard, but when I finally got a look at his face I was in complete aw of what I saw. He had hair the color of copper that could be only described as "sex hair". His face was that of a Greek god with his stern jaw and slightly crooked nose and high cheek bones. I felt as if I could stare at him forever, but the most captivating thing about him was his eyes. They were an emerald green that I have only ever seen in pictures of beautiful gems. They were the kind of eyes you could stare at for hours and never get tired of. When his eyes finally locked on me I couldn't look away. Our observations of each other was only broken when I heard a voice speaking to me.

"That fine specimen of a man you are oggeling over there is Edward Cullen and I wouldn't go near him if I were you."

"Why not?" I said turning to look the voice in the eye.

"Because he and his family are bad news."

"Really? They're family? They all look so different."

"Well they are all adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Cullen and I will repeat that you should stay away from them." The voice said irritating me.

"Why is that…..?" I said not knowing her name.

"Oh I'm sorry Jessica", she says extending her hand so I can shake it.

"Why should I stay away form them Jessica?" I ask clearly irritated at being judged so quickly.

"Because you look like a nice girl and they aren't good people." She said before walking away and into the building.

So Edward was his name. I'll have to find out more about him, but for know I guess I'll keep my distance.

**You know you wanna push the review button and leave me some love :)**


	4. Ch 2 pt 2

**A/N:This chapter has a message for my fave person in the world and he rules so shall we continue with the story? **

**Badassward: Babe if you don't continue with the story you're not getting any of this tonight *gestures to himself* **

**Me: yeah i guess i gotta continue now huh? ;)**

Ch.2

EPOV

"BEEP BEEP BEEP"

"SHIIIIIIIIT" , I groaned into my pillow as I slammed my hand down on the off button on my alarm clock. As I slowly sit up and stretch my brother's girlfriend whirls into my room like the fashion hurricane she is and straight into my closet.

"Morning Alice" I say yawning

"Rise and shine Edward, time to go to school" She says throwing clothes out of my closet at me.

"Alice you and I both know that you only like school because you get to show all these hicks what badass fashion really is." I say smiling from my place in my bed.

"Well it's true they wouldn't know badass if it bit them on the fucking nose!" Alice huffs

"Whoa calm down Alice there is no need to get upset and there really is no need for you to come over here every morning just to dress me."

Alice pokes her head out of the closet and smiles evilly, "Edward it's really not that much of a hassle seeing as I was here already", she says with a wink.

"EWWWWWWW Alice I don't need to know what you and Jasper were doing last night thanks."

"You started it Ed."

"Sure" I say as I stand up to stretch in only my black boxers.

"Now, now Edward you know you do nothing for me especially when Jasper is down stairs looking particularly scrumptious today." Alice says as she walks out of my room probably to go give Jazz head.

I shake my head as I look at what Alice has picked out for me today. A simple all black outfit, which is probably what I was going to wear today anyways. That little Pixie always seems to know what I'm going to wear before I even decide.

With Alice finally gone I hope into a quick shower and get dressed then proceed to stand in my bathroom for 20 minutes trying to decide whether or not I should wear all of my piercings to school today.

"Na, I don't think so today. Maybe tomorrow though." I say then proceed to talk our each and every one of my multiple piercings until I look a little less scary than I normally do with them in. After making that tough decision I walk back out into my room to grab my leather jacket and my school books to head out for a day of high learning.

"EDWARD GET UR ASS DOWN HERE WE GOTTA MOVE!" Emmett, my other brother, yells from downstairs, "QUITE BEING A BITCH AND MOVE IT!"

"I'M COMING EMMETT!" I yell back as I head for the stairs.

Once in the living room where Emmett and his girlfriend Rose are watching cartoons I notice that Jasper and Alice are know where to be seen.

"Don't walk into the garage just yet." Rose warns me

"Do I even want to know why?" I ask flopping down in the recliner

Rose shoots me a look that says, "They're fucking son unless you wanna see your bro's dick heed my advice."

"Gotcha. Rose when we get back from the prison can you take a look under the hood of my Corvette? I want to tune it up and make it shine for prom night."

"No problemo Edward we'll make it even more kick ass than it already is." Rose says with a wink as Alice and Jasper walk back into the living room.

"Guys let's move we have to make our grand entrance." Alice says with a tiny smirk knowing full well that we would make an entrance even if we didn't show up till the end of the school day.

In the garage we all get in or on our separate vehicles. Jasper and Alice on his ducati, Emmett and Rose in her mustang, and me and my Harley. Besides my 'vette my bike is my baby. Carlisle had if made custom for my 16th birthday just like he got Jasper his ducati, and Emmett his jeep wrangler. My brothers and I aren't spoiled in the least it just turns out that the tattooed man I call my father is a neurosurgeon and the pierced woman I call my mother is a famous architect, so in short yes we do have money, but we earn what we have. I paid for my 'vette myself after working at the local coffee shop and mowing lawns for what felt like forever.

Astride my Harley, riding down the back roads from my house to the hell known as school is where I feel most free. I'm not just the scary asshole with a million and one tattoos. I'm Edward Anthony Cullen and I am me.

Pulling into the school parking lot I notice that everyone is already there in their typical high school cliques. I notice them all watching as my family and I pull in. When I've finally gotten my helmet off I look around the parking lot taking stock and not noticing anything new until my eyes settle on the most beautiful creature I have ever seen.

She's standing there watching the world with the scrutiny of a scientist before her eyes lock on my. It's as if the air between us is charged. The eye contact is so strong that I can't look away. Then all hell breaks loose because she breaks eye contact to listen to something Jessica had to say. No doubt that it's about my family. I'll see that bitch later in Spanish but for know I'll pretend to be normal with my family.

"Yo Edward whatcha starrin' at man?" Jasper

"Nothing man just the new girl." I say pointing out the beauty I was admiroring

"OMG! No she can't be talking to Jessica!" Alice squeals.

"Oh hellz na" Rose agrees with Alice, "We must rescue her Alice she has style."

"I do love her jeans and a blouse with converse style it's kinda of chic but I think we can fix it up a little bit."

"I concur Alice."

"Ladies we don't even know her yet." I so kindly point out, "What if her style doesn't jive with ours?"

"Edward you asshat those converse are well worn and her bag has a million band pins on it. Trust me I know these things." Alice stated calmly.

"Edward man don't argue with Alice it only causes you harm and you know this." Jasper states ever the peace maker.

"Alright pansies let's get this show on the road we got things to do today." Emmett says effectively ending the conversation.

As we each grab our books grumbling about the school day and joking around I can't help but think about the girl in the parking lot. The connection we had was unmistakable and I'm pretty sure she felt it too. A least I hope she did. Wait hold up…..connection? When did I become such a fucking pansy? I'm going to need to get in trouble today just to regain my manhood. I wonder what kind of prank Emmett can think of in two periods? Who am I kidding Emmett is the king of pranks. Maybe I'll skip Spanish and "hang out" with Lauren. Hmmmm that's not such a bad idea. She just got her tongue pierced a month ago and she hasn't been able to give head since then. She should be fine now and that bar against the one in my dick…..SHIT! Maybe I'll have to skip first period too. I think pulling out my phone to test Lauren about my plans for later.

TEXT:

Lauren, I'm skipping 1st meet me in the choir loft ~ E

REPLY:

NP Edward I missed you can't wait ;)

**A/N: so badassward what do you think?**

**Badassward: okay you showed my softer side now get back to the badass-ness *claps hands twice* Chop chop!**

**Me: yes sir Mr. Badassward *starts typng**

**Note: I'm going to try to update every friday and tonight was special cuz the characters wouldn't shut up so probably one chapter per friday (at least until school is out) so drop me a review and show me the L-O-V-E! :)  
**


	5. Ch 3

**A/N: Sorry this is a whole week late but the failure that was the computer i was using would not let me update so i tried to make it up to ya'll and make it a little longer than the previous chapters. this chapter is a little too fluffy the next one is going to be more bad ass cuz i want me some badassward. **

Ch.4

EPOV

After Lauren left to go back to class I decided to sit and chill for a little bit. When I let my mind wonder it just trails off into uncharted territory. Sometimes it wonders towards tattoos, sometimes towards school, and sometimes towards the future but today it wondered in the direction of the new girl. What is up with her? She wears a good girl blouse and jeans outfit with a pair of bad girl converse! Is that even possible? For now I'll trust Alice's prediction that they can make her over, but I'm going to keep my eye on her. Dam she did look hot though. I mean once you get past the goody-two-shoes clothes.

Wait a minute why am I even thinking about her? I just got my dick sucked by a pro with a tongue piercing. It must be the eyes. They were just so brown that I couldn't look away and now they are burned into my brain.

"Edward stop thinking about it. She's just some chick you saw across the parking lot. She is not important what-so-ever." Edward said aloud, "Just think about something else like your next piercing."

Ah yes the next nipple piercing. That is going to look so fucking sweet in the summer. All the ladies go crazy for that shit. Emmett keeps telling me all the moms look at me with distain because they know their daughters all want me. I know I should feel bad that I've taken so many girls for a ride around the block, but I don't and I can't say that I ever will.

In the middle of my inner conversation with myself the bell decided to fucking ring so I get up to walk to English class. This is one of the worst classes for me. It is just so boring that it's not even funny.

For the past two weeks we have been reading plays written by Shakespeare. Today we are supposed continue with Romeo and Juliet, which is one of the worst plays ever written in my opinion. I mean what self respecting man would give up his family money for a girl? Not I that's for dam sure.

Walking down the hallway I immediately notice how few people are in the hallway; just a few stragglers here and there.

"Crap I'm going to be late."

Running down the halls at Forks High School is not the wisest thing to do when the principal already hates you. Let me warn you now before you try it.

"Mr. Cullen are we running late again?"

"Crap." I mumble turning around slowly to face Mr. Patterson, "Just a little Sir."

"Mr. Cullen you have a career of being late to class and sometimes not even showing up."

"I know Sir. I was just outside sketching and lost track of time."

"Mr. Cullen spare me the excuse this time and just go to class and meet me in detention after school." He says walking away.

"Great, I can't even make it three periods without getting a detention." I grumble to myself as I reach the door to my English class. Opening the door I notice that Mrs. Brooks is standing at the podium with a copy of the play in her hands.

"Mr. Cullen nice of you to join us."

"Sorry I'm late Mrs. Brooks"

"No excuses Mr. Cullen. We were just about to read the balcony scene and since you're already standing why don't you read Romeo?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Now who wants to play Juliet?"

All the girls in the class raise their hands

"Well Mr. Cullen it seems you are a popular young man."

"Why thank you Mrs. Brooks." I say giving one of my famous crooked smiles.

Mrs. Brooks looks over the crowd looking for a suitable partner for me as I lean against her desk.

"Miss. Swan how about you?"

Bella looks up from her desk with a slight blush on her face, "I didn't raise my hand Mrs. Brooks"

"I know dear and you have hardly participated in class today so I would like you to read Juliet."

"Yes ma'am." Bella says as she walks up the isle to the front blushing a bright red.

"Now start from Romeo's line"

EDWARD: _But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, Who is already sick and pale with grief, That thou her maid art far more fair than she: Be not her maid, since she is envious; Her vestal livery is but sick and green And none but fools do wear it; cast it off. It is my lady, O, it is my love! O, that she knew she were! She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that? Her eye discourses; I will answer it. I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks: Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, Having some business, do entreat her eyes To twinkle in their spheres till they return. What if her eyes were there, they in her head? The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars, As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven Would through the airy region stream so bright That birds would sing and think it were not night. See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O, that I were a glove upon that hand, That I might touch that cheek! _

As I speak I move so that I am on the other side of the desk and kneel so that Bella looks as if she is above me.

Bella: _Ay me!_

Edward: _She speaks: O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art As glorious to this night, being o'er my head As is a winged messenger of heaven Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds And sails upon the bosom of the air. _

Bella: _O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet._

As we continue the scene I can see Bella becoming more comfortable and the classroom slowly fades until it is just she and I alone speaking to each other.

Edward: _[Aside] Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?_

I turn to the class breaking the contact with Bella briefly.

Bella: _'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot, Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part Belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? that which we call a rose By any other name would smell as sweet; So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, Retain that dear perfection which he owes Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, And for that name which is no part of thee Take all myself._

Edward: _I take thee at thy word Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; Henceforth I never will be Romeo._

As I finish that line Mrs. Brooks calls "scene" and my moment with the new girl is over and I no longer have to speak in Shakespearian language. THANK GOD!

"Children that was wonderful. Unfortunately the bell is about to ring so I must cut you off. Class read the next Act and we will reconvene tomorrow morning."

Just as Mrs. Brooks finishes speaking the bell rings and all of the students race out of the class room to their next class.

As I'm gathering my stuff to leave Bell walks up to me and in a soft voice says, "You have a wonderful speaking voice."

"Thank you Bella." I say but when I turn around she is no where to be seen, "Well then she must be really shy or I'm scarier than I thought."

BOPV

Walking into the school with Jessica at my side as she babbles is driving me crazy all I want to do is scream at the top of my lungs, "SHUT UP!", but she just keeps talking and talking.

"Jessica I have to go to the office to get my schedule." I say before walking off leaving the annoying Jessica alone in the hallway.

The main office looks like any other school office I have been in. It has boring white walls, a desk with a phone and a computer and papers scattered all over the place. There is a door for the principal's office and one for the vice principal's office. Then there are the usual chairs.

"Excuse me I need to pick up my schedule."

An elderly woman looked up from her desk and gave me the head to toe once over, "Sure dear. I'm Mrs. Cook and if you have any questions feel free to stop by after school and I will be happy to answer them for you."

"Thanks" I said walking out of the office and then down at my schedule.

Crap I had math first. Walking into math I went through the motions of saying hello to the teacher. Then I sat down in the back of the class and started to doodle on my notebook.

Math flew by with out anything interesting happening, but I expected that. I hate math but because of all the moving I do there is a lot of lonely Friday nights to study up on all the concepts.

When the end of first period finally arrived I was excited to get to English. English and Art are my two favorite subjects in school. English allows me to get lost in a well written story while Art allows me to express myself. Looking at my schedule I noticed that Art was right after English and that made me immensely happy.

In English Mrs. Brooks seated me in the back of the class and proceeded to announce that we would be continuing our study of Shakespeare with Romeo and Juliet. I love Romeo and Juliet. It is one of the best love stories ever written in my eyes and the fact that I get to read it in one of my favorite classes just tickles me pink.

"Ladies and gentlemen we will be reading the balcony scene today. Now who wants to read Romeo?" Mrs. Brooks says looking out over the class.

As expected no one raises their hands and just as Mrs. Brooks is about to call on some poor soul Edward Cullen burst through the door.

"Mr. Cullen nice of you to join us." Mrs. Brooks says with displeasure evident in her voice.

"Sorry I'm late Mrs. Brooks" Edward mumbles half-heartedly.

"No excuses Mr. Cullen. We were just about to read the balcony scene and since you're already standing why don't you read Romeo?"

"Yes ma'am" Edward grumbles clearly displeased.

"Now who wants to play Juliet?"

All the girls in the class raise their hands except for me. I hate public speaking even when it is something I know by heart.

"Well Mr. Cullen it seems you are a popular young man."

Edward gives Mrs. Brooks a crooked smile that is clearly up to no good.

"Miss. Swan how about you?"

Oh no she called on me what am I going to do?

, "I didn't raise my hand Mrs. Brooks"

"I know dear and you have hardly participated in class today so I would like you to read Juliet."

"Yes ma'am." I say walking up the isle to the front blushing bright red.

"Now start from Romeo's line" Mrs. Brooks instructs

EDWARD: _But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, Who is already sick and pale with grief, That thou her maid art far more fair than she: Be not her maid, since she is envious; Her vestal livery is but sick and green And none but fools do wear it; cast it off. It is my lady, O, it is my love! O, that she knew she were! She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that? Her eye discourses; I will answer it. I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks: Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, Having some business, do entreat her eyes To twinkle in their spheres till they return. What if her eyes were there, they in her head? The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars, As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven Would through the airy region stream so bright That birds would sing and think it were not night. See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O, that I were a glove upon that hand, That I might touch that cheek! _

As he speaks he kneels at the corner of Mrs. Brooks' desk so that I looks as if I am above him on a balcony.

Bella: _Ay me!_

Edward: _She speaks: O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art As glorious to this night, being o'er my head As is a winged messenger of heaven Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds And sails upon the bosom of the air. _

Bella: _O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet._

Getting more into the part I begin to see only Edward as my Romeo not the class.

Edward: _[Aside] Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?_

Bella: _'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot, Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part Belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? that which we call a rose By any other name would smell as sweet; So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, Retain that dear perfection which he owes Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, And for that name which is no part of thee Take all myself._

Edward: _I take thee at thy word Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; Henceforth I never will be Romeo._

When Mrs. Brooks calls "scene" I can feel my face flushed with embarrassment as I hurry back to my desk to pack up my things as the bell rings. On my way out of class I compliment Edward then retreat to the safety of the hallway and on to my next class.

God what is that man doing to my insides they are all over the radar. I'm not usually this forward with guys like him.

One thing is perfectly clear; Edward Cullen in no good for me, but I want him.

**A/N: alright you know the drill...push that little button that says "Review" you know you want to leave me some love. :)**


	6. Ch 4

**A/N: Hey guys it's friday so i'm posting and omg it's not 11:58pm! what a surprise. be sure to read the author's not at the end it's got some important stuff in it. **

Ch. 4

BPOV

Walking down the hallway I am so engrossed in my schedule looking for my next class that I don't see the pixie girl I saw earlier until I run right into her causing all of our books to spray across the floor.

"Jeeze watch where you're going. I'm not that short."

"I'm sorry I was trying to find my next class." I say as I scramble to grab my stuff.

Even with the pixie being only about five foot she has this very intimidating demeanor that kind of scares me just a little bit. At least until she decides to give me one of the most beautiful smiles I have ever seen as she extends her had to me.

"Hi my name is Alice Cullen and I believe you're the new girl Isabella Sawn"

"Bella please." I say shaking the pixie's had.

"Okay Bella now let me see your schedule so that you don't run into any more people on your way to class."

As I had over my schedule I notice that she has her phone pulled out and is texting someone without looking at who it is.

"Okay so you have biology next with me and we're this way." She says as she starts walking leaving me to follow, "I love your bag by the way. Where did you get all of those pins?"

"Well my dad is in the marines so we move a lot and I make it a point to go see my favorite bands when I have the chance."  
"That's awesome so what bands were your favorites to see in concert?" Alice asks warming up to me.

"Well I loved the Nickelback concert I went to in Miami. Then there was the Bruce Springsteen concert in Cleveland and the Ke$ha one in Phoenix before I moved."

"So I take it you like a lot of different music." Alice says giggling

"Yeah I'm a pretty eclectic person."

"Well then you should fit right in with my family and I. We are all into all kinds of things"

"So I noticed this morning."

Alice giggles as we walk into the biology classroom, "Well I'd love to continue this conversation but my lab partner is waiting." She says skipping over to the blonde guy I saw earlier.

As I walk up to the teacher's desk I can feel all eyes on me. I fucking hate being the new girl. Thankfully none of my teachers have made me introduce myself to the entire class. As I turn around I notice that the only empty seat in the class is all the way in the back next to one of the many jocks I say outside earlier.

"Great a jock" I mumble to myself as I walk back.

Luckily I sit right behind Alice and the blonde guy from this morning so as soon as I sit down Alice turns around and picks our conversation up where we left off.

"So there's a Muse concert tonight and I noticed you have one of their pins on your bag and I was wondering if you'd like to go with us? Our dad backed out so we have an extra ticket."

That is the best news I've heard all day causing my face to break out in the biggest grin imaginable, "OH MY GOD I love them yes I want to go!"

"Okay so my brother's are driving so we'll pick you up at seven. Here's my number." Alice says as she writes down her number, "and if you want you can sit with us at lunch and meet the rest of us. We're not as scary as people make us out to be."

"I'd love to meet everyone Alice so yeah I'll join you at lunch."

"Alice I'm sitting right here and you're not even going to introduce me. I feel hurt babe." The blonde boy says as he casually messages Alice's thigh with his hand, "Hi I'm Jasper Cullen Alice's boyfriend. Nice to meet you darlin' "

Oh well isn't that accent a nice surprise I think to myself.

"Howdy Jasper I'm Miss Bella it's a pleasure to meet a fellow southerner." I say smiling sweetly as Jasper throws his head back laughing.

"Darlin' that is the funniest thing I've heard all day and the pleasure is all mine." Jasper says extending his hand when I notice the tattoo around his ring finger.

The tattoo is designed to that it looks like a wedding ring with the J+A etched into it.

"Japer do your parents know that you have a wedding ring?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"Miss Bella I would not have said wedding ring if it weren't for them. I met Alice when our parents adopted her." Jasper says staring at Alice.

"Actually all of our siblings are adopted. Unfortunately our mom was unable to conceive so she and our father adopted all of us and they felt that it was unfair of them to stand in the way of true love." Alice explains.

"That's actually really sweet in a way." I say as I hear a snort from next to me.

"Bella you don't want to hang out with theses people they're all bad news." Says my jock lab partner.

"And how exactly would you know…..?"

"The name's Newton, Mike Newton and I would know because I've seen the trouble they cause."

"We've never caused any trouble you all just peg us as such because we like tattoos and piercings." Alice says standing up and leaning into Mike's face, "so quite spreading lies about me and my family or I'll spread some truth about you Mikie"

As Jasper and I chuckle Mr. Banner finally calls the class' attention to the front of the room and begins the lesion. After the conversation I just had the rest of the class passes by pretty slow then the bell rings and I have to find my way to Spanish class.

"Hey Alice I have Spanish next so I guess I'll see you later?"

"Sure I'll see you at lunch. I can't wait to help you pick out what you're wearing tonight!" Alice squeals as she and Jasper walk of towards their next classes and I make my way to Spanish.

Spanish passes in pretty much the same fashion as biology except for this blonde girl with really bad extensions who got into a mini-cat fight with this other blonde girl who clearly wanted the power out of their friendship.

When the bell finally rings for lunch I am so excited I can hardly stand it. Walking down the hall to lunch I take the time to actually notice the hallways. They are the same as every other school I've been too with their crappy "inspirational" posters, and random pieces of graffiti, but the feel is different.

That's when I notice that there are three blonde Barbie like girls walking down the hall as the students part like the red see.

"Crap its Jessica again." I say as I try to hide in my locker.

"Hello Bella nice to see you again." Jessica says too sweetly, "I'd like you to meet my friends Lauren and Tanya."

As Jessica points to each girl they give a slightly bored wave and a hello.

"Nice to meet you guys." I say shoving things in my locker not knowing how to get rid of them.

Then out of no where comes my pixie to save me.

"Hey Bella ready for lunch?" Alice says as she glares at the other girls.

"Yeah just let me grab my sketch pad and we can go."

"Bella you can't seriously be eating with them?" Jessica asks completely appalled.

"Umm actually I am. Why do you have a problem with that?" I say raising a brow as I close my locker.

"It's social suicide to hang out with these people. I thought you were cool Bella."

"Well I guess I'm not according to you, but I'm going to go eat lunch with my new friend and her family."

"Come on Bella they're not worth the energy." Alice says as she leads the way to the cafeteria and leaving the gawking plastics behind us.

"Alice what is their deal with you guys?"

"They just don't like the fact that we get so much free rain in our family and that my sister and I are technically dating our brothers even though we are clearly not blood related just adopted."

"They sound like some jealous bitches." I say as we walk through the lunchroom doors.

"You hit the nail on the head my friend."

EPOV

Thank God after English I have my music class otherwise I think I would explode. This school is so fucking boring that it's driving me crazy. Unfortunately I can't really jam properly in music because the director, Mr. Catts, has a stick up his ass about us only playing classical music. Walking down the hall I notice Emmett grabbing his sheet music out of his locker.

"Emm I don't know why you bother even bring that sheet music its not like you need it anyways."

"Well Eddie boy I know that but it gives Mr. Catts the impression that I actually care about his classical shit."

"This is a good idea my brotha. What I wouldn't give to have a substitute in that class" I say as I lean against his locker.

"I know man I just wanna jam I don't wanna "practice"" Emmett shudders jokingly.

As we walk down the hall to the music room laughing I think to myself about what I would play if there was a sub today.

As we walk into the room there are a couple of things I notice all at once. One Rose is sitting by Emmett's drums and she's not even in this class. Two Angela is not warming up or tuning the other instruments at the piano, instead she is sitting behind the keyboard. Then finally my eyes notice the bored with a subs name written on it.

When I catch Emmett's eyes I smile evilly and say, "Yo Emmett my brotha wanna jam?"

Emmett smiles just as evilly and grabs Rose's base guitar and hands it to here then settles in behind his drums.

"What are we playing Ed?"

Instead of telling him allowed I grab the electric guitar that I stashed in the class for exactly this reason and play the opening cords to one of my favorite, but less well known song.

As we begin to play the substitute shuffles quickly through his notes to see if we are allowed to do this. All he's going to find is that we aren't allowed but I haven't met a sub that has the balls to stand up to two tattooed teenagers with multiple piercings and a blonde that can shred a guitar.

_Let me tell you 'bout a girl I know  
I drag her around wherever I go  
This little woman drives me insane  
She's tied to my ankle with a ball and chain_

_For sixteen years, she's been hangin' around  
Tryin' to bury me in a hole in the ground  
Well, I think it's time that I even the score  
There's only room for one in this cage of yours_

Playing this song always makes me feel good. It makes all the girls go crazy and as I continue to play all the kids in my class end up dancing.

_Don't save me when I startin' to drown  
Don't use me when you don't want me around  
Just be my slave girl, cuz that's all I need  
So take a little step back to the stone age with me  
Go!  
Well I hear a strange noise as I lie in my bed  
I feel a lotta water drippin' on my head_

As we continue to play the sub is frantically trying to find a way to call the class to order. Sorry Mr. Sub you're not going to find one. 

_I look around tried to see through my hair  
You left me alone, but do you think I care?  
Cuz you moved me when I was takin' my time  
You abused me when I'm outta line  
You tried to warn me of the danger sign  
So watch out!  
Go!_

Once the sub finally finds his notes he looks as if he can't read them causing me to chuckle and almost mess up the lyrics. 

_Well, you got me in the bondage of another age  
You drive me to distraction in a primitive way  
I can't control my instincts when I hear her say  
Just come around and see me if you lose your way  
So join my chain gang, play along with me  
I'll be your caveman, it's basic as can be  
I'm not insane, man, I'm just outta my tree_

When we finish the song there is a smattering of applause and a very frantic looking sub causing me to smile my crooked smile at him and shrug before butting the guitar away and going over to talk to my brother and sister.

"You guys ready for lunch?"

"Hell yes! Besides this class I have been so bored all day." Rose complains sitting on Emmett's lap.

"I know what you mean Rosie." Emmett says

As I was about to respond I feel my phone vibrate with a text from Jasper.

TEXT:

Ed, Alice made a new friend.

Snag an extra chair for her.

~ J ~

REPLY:

NP man I'll grab one

~ E ~

"Hey Guys Alice made a new friend so we have to grab another chair for our table at lunch today."

"I bet it's that new girl we saw in the parking lot." Rose says, "I say Alice and her collide on my way here."

"Well then if Ace thinks she's cool enough to sit with us at lunch then it's okay with me." Emmett replies.

"Never bet against Alice." I say chuckling as the bell rings for lunch.

Walking down the hall I have the unfortunate pleasure of walking into Tanya.

"Oh Eddie" Tanya says as I walk past attempting to ignore her, "Eddie I want to talk to you."

"What Tanya?"

"Eddie why are you being like this?"

"What you mean being myself? Because that's what I'm being. You know the rules. You get one night a week and last time I checked this isn't your night and don't ever call me EDDIE!" I say as I walk away no extremely agitated, "Fucking hate her."

**A/N: So hey guys i'm getting lots of alerts/favorites but no reviews and it saddens me just a little for for the people who review me and have the correct song title that i used in this chapter i will write your name into the next chapter. I have big plans for badassward i just need some help so gimmie some tips on how to make him more badass and bella more plain. **


	7. Ch 5

**A/N: Okay so first of all Badassward says hello and i'd just like to say that he is responsible for me even posting this today at all. I would also like to say that work has been a bitch lately so i have a lot written just not typed so i will be working on it. look for my uploads on thursdays now instead of friday. 3**

**Ch.5**

**EPOV**

Walking down the hall towards lunch is the best experience of my life. I've got my brother and sister besides me and I pissed off a substitute. Then later tonight I'm getting my second nipple pierced and going to see Muse in concert. This is going to be awesome! i can't believe Carlisle backed out on us. Esme must really have him pussy-whipped.

"Yo Ed Principal is looking for you." Nate yelled down the hall from his locker.

"Ed what did you do now man? Get caught drinking in the choir loft again?" Sean said next to Nate before joining Emmett, Rose, and I.

"I didn't do anything...today." I say smiling.

"Sure you didn't man sure you didn't." Sean says as he enters the cafeteria.

As Rose, Emmett, and Nate follow Sean into the cafeteria spy the principal Mr. Q, waiting for me by the doors.

"Mr. Cullen may I speak with you in my office?"

"Only if I'm not in trouble." I say with my cocky half smile in place.

"Surprisingly you're not in trouble, but it is something I am mildly concerned with."

"Okay then sir what can I help you with?"

"I had a substitute in my office complaining about your performance today during third and fourth period and Mr. Cullen that kind of music is not to be played in school."

I had to snort at this because of all the things that I could be in trouble for he decides to lecture me on playing a non-classical music selection. What a fucking joke.

"Mr. Cullen this is not a joke. Your actions have reaction and if you choose to continue to ass to your file of infractions you're going to have larger consequences."

"Okay Mr. Q, but can I go to lunch now, I'm starving?" I say rubbing my abs for effect.

Mr. Q sighs exasperated, "Yes please proceed to lunch Mr. Cullen."

As I walk away from Mr. Q I can't help but chuckle to myself. Seriously what is with these people? It's like they have nothing to do but blame shit on the tattooed guy. I mean like last week they found a bag of weed in the bathroom and assumed it's mine. Nobody even tried to blame the actual stoners.

By the time I entered the cafeteria everyone was already sitting and I could feel all eyes on me. Being the cocky mother fuck I am I just smiled my panty-dropping crocked smile and walked to the lunch line.

"Hello Matilda how are you doing today?" I asked my favorite lunch lady.

"I'm good Edward. You want the usual lunch?" Matilda asked smiling.

"You know me so well"

As I work my way through the lunch line I can still feel the eyes on me and I smile to myself.

"That's right watch the badass guy"

When I'm finally able to walk towards my family's table everyone is already there. Rosalie and Alice are eating salads, Jasper is chewing on a piece of pizza and Emmett is eating his weight in food. Then next to Alice I see the girl form the parking lot nibbling on a sandwich.

Pulling out my chair I set down my tray and rest my elbows on the table getting ready to eat my delicious Sloppy Joe when Jasper interrupts.

"So Ed, man, are you excited about tonight?"

"I am so stoked that it's not even funny! It's going to be a hell of a good night!"

"I'm so excited to see Muse in concert. It has been awhile since we saw a good show", Rose says nibbling on a carrot.

"Rose I can't wait to be in the audience all mashed together with you." Emmett says winking in Rose's direction.

"Emmett you don't need to go to a concert to be "mashed" together with Rose." Jasper kindly points out.

Just then Alice pipes up with an announcement, "Guys do I need to remind you that Edward has an appointment tonight before the concert?"

"What kind of an appointment?" A timid voice chimes in from next to Alice.

"Oh that's right Bella doesn't know!" Alice squeals, "Edward why don't you explain."

I smile crookedly at Bella and begin to explain while leaning forward in my chair so that I'm hovering over the table, "Well tonight before the concert I'm completing my piercing collection."

"You have a collection?" Bella asks inspecting my face for piercings.

"I don't usually wear them all to school, but I'm going to wear them later."

"So…what is your completing piece?"

"I'm piercing my other nipple tonight." I say smiling crookedly.

Bella looks shocked for a second before asking, "What other piercings do you have?"

Leaning over the table slightly with a wide smile on my face I say, "I have snake bites, a tragus, industrial, helix, nipple, eyebrow and a prince albert."

"That's a lot, but I don't know what half of them are." Bella says shyly.

I chuckle before explaining, "a tragus is a silver curved barbell that passes through the piece of skin in front of my ear, the industrial is a barbell that passes through two points at the top of my left ear, the helix is comely know as a cartilage piercing, and I'm not going to be the one to tell you what a prince albert is."

Bella nods and goes back to eating her lunch quietly as Emmett pokes me in the ribs saying, "Yeah Ed is more into the piercings than the rest of us guys."

"Don't blame me because Rose won't let you get one done. I tried to talk her into letting you get a rook piercing, but she wouldn't budge."

"Edward the piercings work for you and Jasper's eyebrow but if Emmett got a tiny piece of metal stuck through his skin he would just look silly." Rose said as she slid onto Emmett's lap wrapping her arms around his neck.

Alice chuckled for a few seconds before composing her face into one that showed she meant business, "Now onto more important matters….the concert. The boys have already volunteered to drive since Carlisle isn't coming anymore…"

Jasper, Emmett, and I all move our arms like we're cracking a whip.

"I asked Bella if she'd like to go and she said yes so we are picking her up at 6:45pm on the dot." Alice said glaring at us guys.

Smiling I decide to bring up the rides, "so what are we taking and who is riding with whom?"

"I what to drive my jeep!" Emmett whines.

"I guess that's settled then." Alice says, "We're going to let Emmett drive his jeep with Rose, Jasper, and Me in it and Bella you'll ride with Edward."

"I can't rice on Edward's bike my dad will flip out. He has a thing about them." Bella said from behind a lemonade bottle with a slight blush.

"Well poop." Alice says pouting, "Then I'll have to ride with Edward….at least until we get around the corner."

"That's fine by me."

"Then it's settled" Alice says smiling like the Cheshire Cat on crack.

"So Bella what classes do you have next?"

Bella pulls out her schedule to look, "I have art then my gym credit class."

"Gym credit class?" Emmett asks confused.

"Yes instead of taking gym and having to compete in basketball and baseball and such I take an MMA class for the same credit." Bella says with a smug smile on her face.

"MMA huh?" I say leaning back in my chair, "that's impressive."

Bella raises her hand and waves it just a little bit, "Hi army brat sitting right here that would be me."

"Excuse me but can someone please explain to me and Rose what MMA is?" Alice whines impatiently.

Jasper chuckles slightly at Alice's impatient little kid like attitude, "MMA stands for Mixed Martial Arts fighting. It is a competition that combines the use of different kinds of martial arts such as karate and Ti Kun Do."

"How do you know this Jasper?" Alice says rising and eyebrow.

"I'm Edward's sparing partner when he gets bored practicing on dummies." Jasper says while rubbing his shoulder where there is still a bruise from our last match.

"So back to Bella's classes…Bella who do you have for Art and your MMA class?" I ask

"I have Alexander for Art and Tanner for MMA"

"Well isn't this just a coincidence so do I. Do you mind if I walk with you?" I say winking.

"Suit yourself." Bella says.

"Hey Bella are you always such a good little girl?" I ask leaning on my elbows eyeing Bella across the table.

"Wouldn't you like to know Edward?" Bella says winking as the bell rings for next period.

**BPOV**

Today has been a great day! For once in my life a new school hasn't totally freaked me out into oblivion. I actually have been having a pretty good day aside from Jessica and her bitch brigade. I mean I actually made a new friend today and I'm about to make a few more.

Walking down the hallway to lunch with Alice is quite an interesting sight because she is just so bouncy. That is actually the only word that I have found in my entire vocabulary that accurately describes Alice. She literally bounces all over the hallways causing people to scatter to the edges to make way for her.

Once Jasper joins us I notice that Alice calms down a lot. She leans into his side and sighs looking up at his face.

"Hey babe how goes it since I last saw u three minutes ago?" Jasper asks smiling down at Alice.

Alice sighs dramatically and pretends to faint, "Jasper it's so stressful without you around. Don't ever leave my side again."

Jasper smiles at Alice's theatrics and holds up his left hand with his tattoo, "Alice you know dam well I'm never leaving you. Do you know how much it coasts to remove a tattoo?"

Alice slaps Jasper's arm playfully, "Don't be an ass."

"Ouch Alice that hurt" Jaspers jokes.

When we enter the cafeteria I notice that the lunch room is the same as the parking lot. The cliques rule here too. At least I have someone to sit with at lunch though. I just hope that Alice's family likes me as much as she does.

Walking through the lunch line I look at all the food selections and notice that they don't look half bad compared to other schools I have been to, "Alice what do you recommend?"

"Get the turkey sandwich you'll love it." Alice says as she grabs a salad and a Diet Dr. Pepper.

Grabbing a lemonade to go with my sandwich I follow Alice and Jasper to a table near the back of the cafeteria that is clearly marked as theirs because none of the other kids are even trying to sit there. Upon closer inspection I notice that the big guy and the blonde Barbie from the parking lot are already sitting at the table.

"Bella this is Emmett and Rosalie, two of my other siblings and fellow topics of gossip." Alice says sitting down to eat.

"Hello Bella why don't you sit down Edward will be here in a moment he got stopped by the principal his way in." Rosalie says, "And by the way please call me Rose."

"Rose if you don't mind me asking what did he do to get stopped by the principal?"

Emmett snorts, "Bella the question isn't what did he do, but what he didn't do. The principal pretty much hates him."

"Okay then let me rephrase that question then. What did he do today?"

"He played and impromptu rock concert in music and it wasn't the kind of music the principal approves of."

"Oh well then…"

Just then the cafeteria got unusually quite. I turned around to see what was going on and I didn't notice a fight of any kind or anything out of the ordinary, but then I looked at the doors and Edward had just walked in explaining the silence.

He had a cocky grin on his face as he walked through the lunch line chatting with the lunch ladies before joining us at the table.

Just as Edward is about to bite into his Sloppy Joe Jasper interrupts.

"So Ed, man, are you excited about tonight?"

"I am so stoked that it's not even funny! It's going to be a hell of a good night!" Edward says setting down his sandwich for the time being.

"I'm so excited to see Muse in concert. It has been awhile since we saw a good show", Rose says nibbling on a carrot.

"Rose I can't wait to be in the audience all mashed together with you." Emmett says winking in Rose's direction.

"Emmett you don't need to go to a concert to be "mashed" together with Rose." Jasper kindly points out.

Just then Alice pipes up with an announcement, "Guys do I need to remind you that Edward has an appointment tonight before the concert?"

"What kind of an appointment?" I ask timidly from my seat

"Oh that's right Bella doesn't know!" Alice squeals, "Edward why don't you explain."

Edward smiles crookedly at me and begins to explain while leaning forward in his chair so that he is hovering over the table, "Well tonight before the concert I'm completing my piercing collection."

"You have a collection?" I ask inspecting his face for piercings.

"I don't usually wear them all to school, but I'm going to wear them later."

"So…what is your completing piece?"

"I'm piercing my other nipple tonight." He says smiling crookedly.

I am a little shocked for a minute before I can regain control and ask, "What other piercings do you have?"

Leaning over the table slightly with a wide smile on his face he says, "I have snake bites, a tragus, industrial, helix, nipple, eyebrow and a prince albert."

"That's a lot, but I don't know what half of them are." I say shyly.

He chuckles before explaining, "a tragus is a silver curved barbell that passes through the piece of skin in front of my ear, the industrial is a barbell that passes through two points at the top of my left ear, the helix is comely know as a cartilage piercing, and I'm not going to be the one to tell you what a prince albert is."

I nod and go back to eating her lunch quietly as Emmett says, "Yeah Ed is more into the piercings than the rest of us guys."

"Don't blame me because Rose won't let you get one done. I tried to talk her into letting you get a rook piercing, but she wouldn't budge." Edward says defending himself.

"Edward the piercings work for you and Jasper's eyebrow but if Emmett got a tiny piece of metal stuck through his skin he would just look silly." Rose said as she slid onto Emmett's lap wrapping her arms around his neck.

Alice chuckled for a few seconds before composing herself, "Now onto more important matters….the concert. The boys have already volunteered to drive since Carlisle isn't coming anymore…"

Jasper, Emmett, and Edward all move our arms like they're cracking a whip.

"I asked Bella if she'd like to go and she said yes so we are picking her up at 6:45pm on the dot." Alice said glaring at the guys.

Edward smiles like he was just told a joke and asks, "So what are we taking and who is riding with whom?"

"I what to drive my jeep!" Emmett whines.

"I guess that's settled then." Alice says, "We're going to let Emmett drive his jeep with Rose, Jasper, and Me in it and Bella you'll ride with Edward."

"I can't ride on Edward's bike my dad will flip out. He has a thing about them." I said from behind my lemonade bottle with a slight blush.

"Well poop." Alice says pouting, "Then I'll have to ride with Edward….at least until we get around the corner."

"That's fine by me."

"Then it's settled" Alice says smiling like the Cheshire Cat on crack.

"So Bella what classes do you have next?"

I pull out my schedule to look because I still haven't memorized it, "I have art then my gym credit class."

"Gym credit class?" Emmett asks confused.

"Yes instead of taking gym and having to compete in basketball and baseball and such I take an MMA class for the same credit." I say with a smug smile on my face.

"MMA huh?" Edward says leaning back in my chair, "that's impressive."

I raise my hand and wave it just a little bit, "Hi army brat sitting right here that would be me."

"Excuse me but can someone please explain to me and Rose what MMA is?" Alice whines impatiently.

Jasper chuckles slightly at Alice's impatient little kid like attitude, "MMA stands for Mixed Martial Arts fighting. It is a competition that combines the use of different kinds of martial arts such as Karate and Ti Kun Do."

"How do you know this Jasper?" Alice says rising and eyebrow.

"I'm Edward's sparing partner when he gets bored practicing on dummies." Jasper says while rubbing his shoulder.

"So back to Bella's classes…Bella who do you have for Art and your MMA class?" Edward asks

"I have Alexander for Art and Tanner for MMA"

"Well isn't this just a coincidence so do I. Do you mind if I walk with you?" Edward says winking.

"Suit yourself." I say.

"Hey Bella are you always such a good little girl?" Edward asks leaning on his elbows eyeing me across the table.

"Wouldn't you like to know Edward?" I say winking as the bell rings for next period.

**A/N: alright ya'll know the drill leave me some love or hate but please make it love. **


	8. Ch 6 pt 1

**A/N: Hey guys sorry it's been so long but it's been hot here and no inspiration has come to me until know and here it is the next part of my beloved Army Brat and Badass story. This chapter is actually in two parts and part one is all BPOV. The second part will be EPOV and i don't really know when that will be up. OH! and read the A/N at the bottom i"ve got a surprise for ya'll.**

Ch.6

BPOV

As Edward and I exit the lunchroom I can't help but think about how fortunate I am to have made such great new friends on my first day of school. On top of that finding out about Edward's piercing collection just put the icing on the cake. I wonder if he understood my teasing before the bell rang. I hope he got the hint that I'm not always a goody-two-shoes. I think these are the friends I have been searching for in all my other previous schools.

Walking to art I can feel the excitement growing inside me. I love art, it is one of the way I can truly express myself and still remain on Charlie's good side. Then there are the teachers. Each art teacher has their own style and each style presents a new challenge within the assignments.

As we near what I assume to be the art room I can hear a woman yelling about paintbrushes and canvases.

"YOUNG MAN YOU KNOW FULL WELL THAT THOSE BRUSHES NEED TO BE WASHED PROPERLY BEFORE PUTTING THEM AWAY!"

She must be the art teacher, but she has a valid point washing brushes is like Art 101.

The inside of the classroom looks like the 60s freaking exploded in there and never left. All over the walls there are pictures, some painted and some photographs, of peace signs and love beads. The walls are painted in a pattern that make them look as if they have been tie-died and then painted over with rainbows. What was on the walls was nothing compared to the teacher though. She has bright red hair that somehow she had piled on top of her head in a bun and a long brightly colored skirt and shirt combo outfit on that shocked me a little bit when she came over to great Edward and I.

"Hello there dear I don't believe we've met yet."

"No we haven't. I'm Bella Swan."

"Well hello Bella my name is Mrs. Alexander and I am going to be guiding you on your journey through self exploration through art, but please call me Mrs. A." Mrs. A said as she gestured grandly to her classroom.

Mrs. A was every bit the hippie that her classroom depicted her to be. She spent the first five minutes of class explaining the project to us and then saying that if we don't feel like doing this project we can continue work on a previous piece just so long as it is art. I had only been in Mrs. A's class for a couple of minutes but already I liked it there.

"Ladies and gents, art students alike the project you will be starting today is designed around your personality and pop culture. In today's society the tattoo is generally more excepted, though still slightly feared. I want you all to design your own personal tattoo. Your tattoo must be an original design with a deep personal connection to yourself. It can be done in either western or south pacific style. Please grab a sketch pad and a pencil and begin."

When Mrs. A had finished explaining the project ideas had immediately began to swirl through my head. The hardest part of this project was going to be what part of my personality should the tattoo fit; the good girl or the inner bad girl? While trying to decide, I began to look around the classroom at the other students to see if any of them had any ideas. I was in the middle of studying a particularly interesting piece of the classroom wall when I heard a couple of gasps from some of the other students before catching movement out of the corner of my eye.

"Class as I look around I can't help but notice that some of you are looking perplexed as to where to draw inspiration from so I asked Edward to help." Mrs. A says from the back of the class.

As I direct my attention to the front of the class thinking that Edward is just going to explain some facts about tattoos I am quickly proven wrong because Edward is stripping off his tight black t-shirt to reveal a very toned muscular back with on large tattoo covering his shoulder and a full sleeve on his arm.

I had seen parts of the sleeve earlier but now that I can see his arm without a shirt covering the top I can see just how intricate it is. In the very center of the sleeve there is a picture of jack skeleton from _A Nightmare Before Christmas_ which is surrounded by green ivy. Interwoven into the ivy are tiny pictures of music notes, books, a couple of nautical stars, multiple snakes, and a depiction of Bugs Bunny eating a carrot . Then just above his elbow there are a couple of words I can't make out but they look beautiful as the calm within the storm of the sleeve. Then there is the phoenix that accentuates the curve of the muscles in his back. The phoenix is orange and yellow and red with accents of electric blue to create a look that makes the phoenix jump of Edward's back into the classroom.

Edwards tattoos are some of the most gorgeous works of art I have ever seen on the human body. They must have some special meaning for Edward if he got them permanently tattooed on his gorgeous body that he obviously takes GREAT care of. I wonder if one day he'll tell me what they mean.

That's when it hit me. I inspiration for my own tattoo has come forth from Edward's tattoos. This tattoo is going to express the real mean the good girl and the bad girl as well as the one in between. It shall be one of my greatest masterpieces

I spent the rest of class working on my sketch barely looking up from my pad of paper. Just drawing and erasing not quite having the perfect drawing. All around me I could hear the sighs and moans of frustration as other students struggled to come to terms with what they wanted to draw, but I wasn't paying any attention to them my drawing needed to be perfect. There was only one thing I did notice during class and that was Edward's behavior.

Edward didn't talk at all during class. I was highly aware of this fact because I was listening for him to comment on one of the other students' work or strike up a conversation with Mrs. A, but he remained silent and still. If I didn't know any better I would have said he was a sculpture not a person with how still he stood. On more than one accusation that I happened to look up I caught him staring at a students' work, but he never said anything. I guess he didn't want to intimidate the other kid or stifle his creativity.

"Ladies and gents there is five minutes left before class is over. Please put your materials back where you got them from and then proceed to collect your belongs. I will see you all tomorrow." Mrs. A said just as I was starting to make some headway on my design, "Edward you may put your shirt back on now."

"Thanks Mrs. A"

"No! Thank you for being the class' inspiration."

As I was putting my sketch pas into my bag and getting ready to leave I could feel Edward's eyes on my bag were my sketch pad was wondering what I had drawn.

"I'm not telling you what it in it so you might as well give up."

"Please please Bella." Edward sais with his crooked half smile in place.

"Nope, not a chance." I said smirking

"How about I spar you for it?"

"In MMA?" I say almost too happy for the challenge.

"Yea Coach Tanner will let us, especially when you see the rest of the class/"

"You're on, but when I win..."

"Which you won't."

"When I win I want you to explain your sleeve to me."

"Sure" Edward says a little reluctantly," But when I win I get to see you whole sketch book not just the drawing from class. Deal?"

"Deal." I say as we shake hands on the arrangement, "Be prepared for humiliation."

"Don't bet on it. OH! Too late you already did." Edward says with mirth gleaming in his eyes, "It is you who will be humiliated Bell."

"No I won't Edward and I'll be careful not to hurt you too badly."

"To class then kitten." Edward says angrily.

"Don't call me kitten if you value your pretty face." I said venomously then turning on my heal to walk out of the room with Edward left to follow.

**A/N: okay so like i said this is part one of this chapter and idk when i'll have EPOV for you but his POV should be interesting no? and my surprise for you guys is that me and Genevieve Deadwood are going to co-author a story and right now it's a work in progress but i think you'll love it. it's kind of a lot different from this story. so if you actually read this note then you know the drill R&R 3**


	9. Ch 6 pt 2

**A/n: I know this has been taking longer than usual but work has been mega stressful lately and i'm getting ready for school. as to the new story i mentioned last chapter...i'm still working on it. i have the first chapter written i just need to type it up and send it to my partner for her to look over before we can post, but you will get it eventually, so look for a new story from Crazy chick to the nines and Genevieve Deadwood!**

**A/N2: oh and btw i'm trying to go a lil deeper with this story and it's going to happen gradually starting with this chapter, but don't worry badassward is going to be as sexy as ever ;)  
**

Ch.6

EPOV

Walking out of the cafeteria with Bella next to me is quite a trip. I swear to God I have never seen so many scowls in one place before. All of the girls look as if they want to rip Bella's head off and jeez I knew the guys hated me but this is a bit much and all I'm doing is walking down the hallway with her. I wonder she meant when she answered my question back at the table. I mean I definitely want to know if she has a dark side and especially how often she lets it out. I have to admit I like Bella and not just because she is fresh meat. She actually gets along quite well with my family and I and Alice was right she does have a style trying to break through with the beat up converse and band pins that would mesh well with ours.

As Bella and I draw closer to the art room I can hear Mrs. A yelling at some pour freshman.

"YOUNG MAN YOU KNOW FULL WELL THAT THOSE BRUSHES NEED TO BE WASHED PROPERLY BEFORE PUTTING THEM AWAY!"

Yeah that's totally Mrs. A. She is an aging hippie but she cares about her art supplies like they were her own children, I suspect that that's the reason she has never been married, always absorbed in the art Mrs. A is, but she has a serious point if we don't take care of the supplies we can never make a true masterpiece.

The inside of Mrs. A's classroom looks like the 60s never left. All over the walls there are pictures, some painted and some photographs, of peace signs and love beads. The walls are painted in a pattern that make them look as if they have been tie-died and then painted over with rainbows. What was on the walls was nothing compared to her though. She has bright red hair that somehow she had piled on top of her head in a bun and a long brightly colored skirt and shirt combo outfit on that immediately announced her presence as she came over to great Bella and I.

"Hello there dear I don't believe we've met yet." Mrs. A said to Bell completely ignoring me.

"No we haven't. I'm Bella Swan." Bella said clearly trying to figure out if Mrs. A is crazy.

"Well hello Bella my name is Mrs. Alexander and I am going to be guiding you on your journey through self exploration through art, but please call me Mrs. A."

I'm sure Bella judged Mrs. A as crazy after that comment, but she's right that is what her class is all about; self exploration through art. She loves to see how her students change in self awareness after taking her class. This is part of the reason why I took this class freshmen year and have taken it every semester since.

When Mrs. A made to show Bella to a seat towards the middle of the class I took that as my cue to take mine in the back of the class and pull out my sketch pad as usual. When the first semester of junior year rolled around and Mrs. A saw that I was in her class again she handed me a sketch pad and said, "Edward I know you have talent and if I try and stifle that with assignments then you won't accomplish anything; free reign." and I've never had to do an assignment since.

"Ladies and gents, art students alike the project you will be starting today is designed around your personality and pop culture. In today's society the tattoo is generally more excepted, though still slightly feared. I want you all to design your own personal tattoo. Your tattoo must be an original design with a deep personal connection to yourself. It can be done in either western or south pacific style. Please grab a sketch pad and a pencil and begin."

That's Mrs. A for you. When other art teachers tell you to copy Picasso's style or to understand the deeper meaning of famous paintings, Mrs. A tells you to create a tattoo. Mrs. A and I get along so well it scares me sometimes because most of my other teachers try to ignore me most of the time.

Instead of making headway on the tattoo design that Carlisle asked me to do I spend most of the period looking around the classroom at all the perplexed faces on the other students. When I become bored with that and a little frustrated at the lack of pop culture these small town bumpkins have been exposed to I shoot a look to Mrs. A clearly asking, " Can I help them out a little?"

"Class as I look around I can't help but notice that some of you are looking perplexed as to where to draw inspiration from so I asked Edward to help." Mrs. A says in response to my silent question.

"This should be interesting." I think to myself as I slowly walk up to the front of the class, making sure I pass right by Bella's desk.

When I reach the front of the class next to the huge white board Mrs. A likes to use instead of a chalk board I grasp the end of my black t-shirt and pull it over my head and toss it on the nearest desk. As expected I hear a few gasps from my fellow classmates.

That happens every time I take off my shirt. I mean you think people would get used to it by now but I guess not. I take great care of my physical body just by participating in MMA and having Emmett for a brother then I guess there are my tattoos.

My sleeve centered around a picture of Jack Skeleton from _A Nightmare Before Christmas_ which is surrounded by green ivy. Interwoven into the ivy are tiny pictures of music notes, books, a couple of nautical stars, multiple snakes, and a depiction of Bugs Bunny eating a carrot, which was added as a joke between my brothers . Then just above my elbow there are a couple of words that have profound meaning for me. Then the phoenix that covers most of my shoulder blades done in bright oranges and yellows and reds with accents of electric blue to create a look that makes the phoenix jump of my back.

I have been told by the people who have seen my completed tattoos that they are true works of art and I always give credit to my tattoo guy Jake because without him my full vision would never have been achieved. Speaking of such i have to remind him that he owes me for fixing a design for him a few weeks back.

As the class drags on I allow my mind to wonder back to when I was getting my first tattoo done. It was such a bitter sweet time in my life. I remember it like it was yesterday. It was a couple of months after I was officially adopted by Carlisle and Esme and they told me i could have anything I wanted for my birthday. Of course being me I told them I wanted a tattoo and being them they said okay. When we finally arrived at the shop where Carlisle got all of his tattoos done I told Jake what I wanted and Carlisle looked at me with tears in his eyes and said, "Excellent choice Edward". That's the day I was branded with the Cullen Crest and the motto that goes with it; "** consilio et animis" ( A/N 3: it means by wisdom and courage and i think it fits with he whole Cullen image)**

"Ladies and gents there is five minutes left before class is over. Please put your materials back where you got them from and then proceed to collect your belongs. I will see you all tomorrow." Mrs. A said bringing my mind back to the classroom, "Edward you may put your shirt back on now."

"Thanks Mrs. A" I say casually putting my shirt back on.

"No! Thank you for being the class' inspiration."Mrs. A has such a weird way of teaching it makes me laugh.

I wonder what Bella was sketching today. I wish I could see it so that I could judge her style for myself instead of relying on Alice.

"I'm not telling you what it in it so you might as well give up." Bella says as if reading my mind.

"Please please Bella." I say with crooked half smile in place hopping to get her to show it to me.

"Nope, not a chance." Bella says smirking

"How about I spar you for it?" I say deadly serious

"In MMA?" Bella says with something in her voice that sounds like glee but i must be mistaken.

"Yea Coach Tanner will let us, especially when you see the rest of the class." I say casually hinting that our class usually does whatever we want to do.

"You're on, but when I win..."

"Which you won't." I say smirking

"When I win I want you to explain your sleeve to me."

"Sure" I say a little reluctantly. Only my family knows the true meaning behind it," But when I win I get to see your whole sketch book not just the drawing from class. Deal?"

"Deal." she says as we shake hands on the arrangement, "Be prepared for humiliation."

"Don't bet on it. OH! Too late you already did." I say excited for what should be in an interesting match, "It is you who will be humiliated Bella."

"No I won't Edward and I'll be careful not to hurt you too badly."

"To class then kitten."I says angrily. I'm the one going to have to watch my strength so she doesn't end up in the hospital!

"Don't call me kitten if you value your pretty face." Bella says with a little bite in her voice. Then before I can respond she has already left the room.

"She thinks my face is pretty?" I mumble to myself before walking out of the room and towards the boys locker room.

**A/N4: you know the drill R&R people, show me some love, slap me some skin, or any other variation and you may start to get mini lemons soon ;)**


	10. Ch 7

**A/N: Hey guys I'm sooooooooooo sorry that my updates have been far and few between but i just started at a new school and the course work is crazy hectic. so here is an update for this story and i'm hopping that the next time i update it will be for my other story. **

Ch. 7

EPOV

As I walk into the boys locker room all I can hear are the "woops" and "hollers" from the horny male species.

"Thank God my locker is in the back of the room away from these fools" I mumble to myself as I walk through the crowd of crazy guys.

As I begin changing into my sweats I feel the eyes staring at my back again and without turning around I say," Dude you see me every day with my shirt off the tats aren't new."

"I know I was just wondering how long it would take you to notice my starring." Nate said chuckling.

"Nate you are one weird dude man."

"I know, but it's what makes us get along so well. Now on to more important matters man..."

"Like what?" I say turning around to face Nate as I decide to forgo my t-shirt today.

"Like the fact that you have had the new girl in two of your classes and your lunch period with you and you haven't made a move on her!" Nate says starring at me with a look of utter shock on his face as he slowly raises an eyebrow, "no shirt today eh?"

"You know I'm not feeling the whole covering my tats thing right now and no I haven't made a move on her, but believe me I will." I say smiling ruefully, "she's going to the Muse concert with me tonight and she'll be with us when I finish my collection."

"Dude if she doesn't fall for that then she is obviously into chicks because I have seen the way chicks fawn over that shit and it is just bonkers." Nate says enthusiastically.

"Man if I didn't know you any better I'd say you were in to me as much as the ladies." I say as I grab my water bottle and make my way to the gym.

"Ed man you know I don't roll that way!"

"I know I just wanted to see how long it took you to realize I was kidding." I say with a smile as the guys all file out of the locker room into the gym.

The gym is set up as usual for this class. The wrestling mats are covering the floor and a section of the bleachers are pulled out for the audience that we usually have. Usually it's a bunch of no name freshmen girls longing to get a look at a senior guy they hope will take them to prom and seeing as this is mostly a junior and senior class it his highly likely that that could happen. Today, though, Jessica, Lauren, and Tanya are sitting in the stands albeit a little bit a ways from the freshmen, but still there.

As my eyes travel around the gym I notice a smallish figure sitting in the middle of the mats stretching. As the figure stands up I notice that it's not just any person but Bella.

"Well, well looks like we don't just have an audience today but a participant as well." Nate says patting me o the back.

"Dude she signed up for this class!"

"No shit?" Nate says surprised.

"No shit." I say as I begin rolling my shoulders trying to ease the tension within them.

"Wow well I wonder how tough she really is."

"My friend you will find out soon enough." I say with a smile as wide as my face will allow.

"Alright ladies circle up!" Coach Joe shouts from his office.

As we all circle around the door to Coach's office I notice all of the guys checking Bella out who is conveniently clad only in a sports bra and some kind of stretchy skin tight pants. How the fuck am I supposed to know what they're called?

"People I have an important call to make so I'm leaving Edward in charge of stretches and workouts until I'm done." Coach Joe says.

"Yes sir!" We all say with almost military precision.

I can see the smile spread on Bella's face as she tries to keep the laughter from bubbling over. Wonder what that's about.

"Edward, take it away and feel free to mix it up a little bit." Coach says as he disappears into his office.

"Alright every circle up and stretch out. Spend extra time on those muscles that are soar and be ready to run in two minutes!" I yell to the class at large stretching out myself.

Looking around the gym I see a couple of the guys starring open mouthed at Bella and making some rude comments about her attire before one of them gets the balls enough to attempt something that coach would never condone; a couple of back flips and a hand stand to loosen up.

When he has finished I gesture with my head for him to come over here and stretch, "Jack, I know you're a cheer leader but you can't do flips in this class unless Coach says its okay."

"Dude you're killing my game!" Jack says whining like a little girl.

Before I can respond to Jack I see another person flip expertly doing a double back handspring into a standing back tuck out of the corner of my eye.

"God dam it guys no flips in class!" I shout to the class at large.

"Sorry didn't mean to start trouble." Jack mumbles and then points, "But she should seriously consider joining our cheerleading squad with her we'd win and she'd look great in the uniform."

"Shut up Jack." I groan be for jumping up and down to finish my stretching and shouts, "Everyone to the track now we're running in two and if you're not there prepare to spar me later!"

To a chorus of groans and moans I walk to the starting line of the track above the gym and prepare to lead. To my surprise Bella walks up and stands next to me shaking out her legs also ready to run.

"Umm… Bella, are you sure you want to start up here and not in the back?"

"Absolutely! I'm in shape and this is fun for me so I'm going to start here and then you can eat my dust when I finish before you." Bella says with a ruthless smile.

"Oh another competition; are you trying to embarrass yourself?" I say as I wait for the rest of the class, "Because that's what's going to happen when you eat my dust missy."

"Game on Edward game on." Bella says waiting impatiently for the rest of the class as well.

"Alright guys two miles, eight laps around the track. The last lap better be an all out sprint and if you cramp stop and sit down on the side of the track out of the way. Ready?"

"Yeah man!" All the guys respond enthusiastically no doubt excited to watch Bella come in last.

"On your mark. Get set. Go!" I say right before starting myself and leading the line in an easy jog for a lap before gaining speed on the second and working my way up throughout the first seven laps with Bella keeping pace the entire way.

Half way through the eight laps I can feel my legs burning with energy. The sensation if truly a motivation for me. It means the faster I run the faster I will be finished. That is when I begin to pull away from Bella, speeding up my pace and lengthening my stride. Just as I'm hitting my stride and running all out I notice that Bella is quickly gaining on my heals.

As quick as she approached I changed my pace and pulled further ahead with the finish line in my sights, but within ten feet of the finish line Bella pulled up beside me and we crossed the line together effectively tying.

"Dam" I say panting a little, "You sure can run."

"I know." Bella says panting as well, "I've never had someone keep up, let alone pass me before. I actually had to fight for a tie."

"I know." I say smiling like the cocky jerk I am.

"Yes well don't expect to win our sparring match buddy."

"I'm expecting for you to put up a good fight, but I don't know if you'll win missy."

"What did I tell you about calling me missy?"

Instead of giving her the satisfaction of an answer I just walk off the track and down the stairs to the main floor and the mats.

**BPOV**

He is so infuriating I just can't stand it! Why does someone who is so gorgeous have to be such a jerk? I mean I can't even explain what happened when he walked into the gym shirtless.

I was sitting on the mats going through my stretches sort of listening to the giggling of the girls in the bleachers. I assumed they were mostly freshmen although I did see Jessica and her groupies. Then I felt a shift within the atmosphere. The air felt ripe with tension prompting me to turn around and watch the most wonderful sight of my life.

It was like a movie all of the guys walking in, in various types of workout clothes. They were all tall and muscular, but the one that drew my eye most compulsively was Edward. He walked in last and shirtless. He was clearly feeling every bit the bad boy his reputation portrayed him to be. His tattoos looked even better under the harsh light of the gymnasium and I couldn't tear my eyes away.

When coach told the group that Edward was in charge I noticed a couple of the guys smiling thinking this was going to be an easy day. Then Edward dropped the bomb that we would be running two miles, all out. To me two miles was normal but for these guys it looked like a death sentence and when we answered so militaristic I almost cracked from the laughter burning within me. It was just so funny. The guys on base would get a laugh out of this when I told them later at the next mixer. Charlie always likes to get the guys together for a barbeque to get to know them personally when we moved.

As I stretch out I can feel the guys' eyes on me. It really doesn't bother me but I could totally do without the rude comments. I am a fellow student and deserve some respect. Well, I'll just have to gain it later when I kick Edward's ass.

Then out of the corner of my eye I see a guy do some tumbling and decide it's time to show off a little by doing a double back handspring into a standing back tuck then laughing as the guy gets in trouble.

When Edward says it's time to run I get a little chill down my spine. I love running. It is such a freeing experience. The only person that can hold me back while I'm running is me.

As I begin to walk over to the track I notice the flip guy walking over to me.

"Hey I'm Jack. What's your name?"

"I'm Bella nice to meet you. I saw your flip it was good."

"Thanks I get a lot of time to practice it. Coach just doesn't want to be responsible if I fuck up and hurt myself."

"So that's why Edward yelled at you about it?"  
"Yeah the team would be lost if I hurt myself. "

"What team?" I ask truly interested.

"The cheerleading team." Jack says a little bit guiltily.

"You're a cheerleader?" I say a little shocked.

"Yeah, I am it's totally worth it though."

"I think it's cool that you're on the squad. I bet you get a lot of tail being on the squad." I say hoping to get his confidence up.

"Meh most girls don't see it like that. They mostly just assume I'm gay and stay clear."

"Well I think that you're totally cool for being a cheerleader and maybe sometime you can help me with a double back flip."

"I'd love to gorgeous." Jack says with a wink before I walk away to stand at the front of the pack.

At the front of the group I'm shacking out my legs when Edward says, "Umm… Bella, are you sure you want to start up here and not in the back?"

"Absolutely! I'm in shape and this is fun for me so I'm going to start here and then you can eat my dust when I finish before you." I say with genuine enthusiasm.

"Oh another competition; are you trying to embarrass yourself?" Edward says as we wait for the rest of the class to file in, "Because that's what's going to happen when you eat my dust missy."

"Game on Edward game on." I say ready to start.

"Alright guys two miles, eight laps around the track. The last lap better be an all-out sprint and if you cramp stop and sit down on the side of the track out of the way. Ready?" Edward says explaining what he wants.

"Yeah man!" All the guys respond enthusiastically no doubt excited to watch Bella come in last.

"On your mark. Get set. Go!" Edward says before starting off his first lap with an easy jog.

Half way through the eight laps I notice Edward lengthening his stride and pulling away from the pack. There is no way I can let him out run me so I step up my stride as well.

As I gain on Edward I see him quickly change his pace and speed up pulling further and further ahead of me. Within ten feet of the finish line I pull up beside Edward and we crossed the line together effectively tying.

"Dam" Edwards says panting a little, "You sure can run."

"I know." I say panting as well, "I've never had someone keep up, let alone pass me before. I actually had to fight for a tie."

"I know." Edward says smiling cockily.

"Yes well don't expect to win our sparring match buddy." I say seriously

"I'm expecting for you to put up a good fight, but I don't know if you'll win missy."

"What did I tell you about calling me missy?" I say growing angry.

Then he walks away without giving me an answer. That boy is aggravating! I'm going to have to kick his ass on pure principal.

**A/N: okay so i hope you liked that little update and that i swear the next chapter will have the MMA match in it and maybe the begining of the Muse concert. any ways drop me some love and slide me some skin **


	11. Ch 8

**A/N: So hey guys i know it's been a little bit since i've updated (i know you're probably all screaming "god dam finally it's been forever!" but i've been busy) so i wrote this chapter for you guys to satisfy some of your burning need**.** ****I would also like to point out that i have decided to change what concert the gang is going to see*** I am not a huge muse fan and when i wrote down that was the concert they were going to see i had doubts then, but instead of going back to change it i decided to put it in this note. Idk what i wanna change it to but you will all be the first to know when i do. now if you actually read this note i am very proud of you and i shall reward you with CHAPTER 8!**

**toodles,**

**crazy  
**

Ch. 8

BPOV

"Alright Bella time to kick some Edward ass. He has it coming to him. God I can't believe he has the balls to call me missy! It's time to bring out a special can of whoop-ass, I'm thinking military grade. Yes, that is what I'll do. I'll bring out all the special moves Charlie's taught me." I mumble to myself, giving a little pep talk before my sparring match with Edward.

"Alright ladies to the mats. We have something special to do today." Edward says as the last of the guys come in finishing their run.

As we all walk down to the mats I can't help but watch the muscles in Edward's back move. They are just so toned that they are hypnotizing. The ink displayed along the curves it just stunning and I think I just drooled a little.

"Bella close your mouth before you let the flies in."

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry I know you met jack before, I'm Nate." Nate says as he extends his hand, "I'm one of Edward's friends."

"Nice to meet you Nate. Sooooo is there anything interesting you can tell me about Edward?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

Nate winks at me and says, "If you stick around Forks long enough you'll find out. I mean besides his rough exterior there is a rough interior."

"Nate do you know things that would make my daddy cringe?" I ask with a squinty eye.

"Why yes I do Bella and let me just say that it is totally worth it hanging out with the guy who is seventeen and already has a wrap sheet."

"Well, well seems like I need to get to know Edward better." I mumble to myself.

"Ladies if you would kindly quite talking and pay attention I can fill you in on what is planed for today." Edward says with a wink in my direction, "We have a challenge to the reigning king."

As all the guys laugh I can't help but glare in Edward's direction thinking about all the ways I can take him down.

"Earlier today Bella and I struck up a bet." Edward says as a chorus of ooohs and ahhhs come form the other guys, "We are going to have an MMA match and when I win I get to see her entire sketchbook not just the stuff I saw her working on today."

"When **I** win I get to hear the explanation of Edward's tattoos." I say stepping next to Edward and into the center of all the guys' stares.

After my little interjection all of the guys start laughing with shouts of, "you'll never beat him" "you can try" and "suuure chick" in between.

"ALRIGHT! Ladies we're going to spar, so who's going to be the referee?" Edward shouts above the boys.

"I'll do it man." Nate says stepping forward.

"Bella do you agree?" Edward asks for formality's sake.

"I'm cool. He can ref but if he cheats for you I'm going to whoop his ass too." I say with a sweet smile on my face.

Edward and Nate chuckle as all of us walk to the mat and take our starting positions.

"Alright I'm going to assume you both know the rules but I will state the obvious and say no cheep shots and Bella keep it above the waist."

I snort and roll my eyes as I begin to concentrate on Edward and the way his muscles flex, tensing ready for the fight. I can feel his eyes watch me as well.

Then as if we have both been struck by lightening we lunge at one another swinging and blocking and ducking and grappling as if our lives depended on it. I don't think Edward expected me to be as good as I am or the other guys for that matter. I can hear the cheers from the crowd as we grapple on the ground. At one point I have Edward's head locked between my knees as mine was locked between his feet. When this happened there was nothing left to do other than for Nate to call it.

"Alright guys time to separate." Nate says placing a hand on each of our shoulders.

As we separate breathing heavily Edward smiles and tilts his head before saying, "round two?"

"I can go more than two rounds Edward." I wink letting the innuendo hang in the air between us.

"Oh believe me _missy_ I can go more than two rounds as well." Edward says with his crooked smile in place.

"Ready…set…GO!" Nate says officially starting round two.

As soon as I can I come out swinging at all and any open skin. Being smaller than Edward I can move just a little faster than him and see his weak spots easily.

To my dismay Edward is just as fast as me and I can feel the bruises that will surely be there tomorrow. In the middle of round two the bell rings signaling the end of the school day and Nate shouts, "Stop!"

Edward and I stop just as he is about to pick me up around the waist and over his shoulder and turn to Nate shocked.

"Guys school day is over I'm calling it a tie and you can settle your bet anyway you want" Nate says as he walks towards the locker room whistling.

"Edward are you going to let go now?" I ask slowly turning in Edward's arms to face him.

"Sure" Edward says letting go and taking a step back, "How are we going to settle our bet?"

"Well in the interest of good sportsmanship I suppose you can tell me about your tats and I'll show you my drawings"

"Okay, how about we do that at the same time?"

"I'll show you one and then you can explain on of your tats and we'll take turns."

"If you insist." Edward says with his crooked smile on his face, "Now if you excuse me I want to go shower before getting out of here."

"I'll see you later Edward and I'm looking forward to seeing your collection." I say with a wink as I head for the girls locker room.

Dam Edward is a cocky bastard and I can't believe I didn't fully kick his ass. At least I get to see him and his cocky ass later when I don't have to be "the army brat".

**EPOV**

DAM IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I never expected her to be that fucking good! I mean who the hell fucking trained her, the army? Well at least I got half of the deal, its better than nothing.

In the locker room I rant and rave to myself as I grab my towel and head to the showers to rinse the sweat and the smell of Bella off my skin.

Mmmm Bella. Dam she smelled good for being sweaty. Nate is right though I need to make a move or I'm going to lose my chance to some asshole nice guy like Newton. The dipshit wouldn't know where to put his dick if someone drew him a diagram and then demonstrated.

I can't wait till she sees me finish my collection. Nate wasn't lying when he said girls swoon over that shit. I've seen it first hand. Rose and Alice are fucking obsessed with them when ever I get a new one done and it makes Emmett and Jasper a tad jealous, but I'm not going near their seconds because personally I like my dick where it is.

Quickly getting out of the shower and back into my clothes I walk out of school and towards where my bike is parked knowing that my family will be waiting for me even though most of the school would have left by now.

"YO EDWARD! HURRY UP!" Emmett shouts across the lot.

"Yeah man Alice has place for tonight that apparently include the three of us looking "fuck hot". Her words not mine." Jasper says as I finally reach them.

"Boys Bella is coming out with us tonight and I have to make sure that she gets the right impression about us." Alice says with a wink.

"And what's that Alice?" Rose asks.

Before Alice can respond I chime in with, "That we are fiver heavily tattooed and pierced people who don't give a fuck what the rest of this shit hole thinks."

"Dam Edward there is no reason to be so harsh." Alice says with a smirk, "Why don't you tell us how you really feel?"

I chuckle at Alice before straddling my bike ready to go home, "You guys go ahead on home I'm going to take the long way home."

"Ed man sometimes I think you love that bike more than us." Emmett pouts before Rose slaps him in the back of the head and tells him to get in the car.

As we all took our separate ways home I couldn't help but let my mind drift back to Bella. She was smokin' hot, could hold her own in an MMA match, and smart to top it off. How the fuck could she be any more perfect? Well when Alice get's her hands on her she'll be perfect. I have a feeling the whole nice girl persona she puts on at school is not who she really is. Dam it all to hell I can't wait to see how she reacts to tonight.

**BPOV**

When I finally make it out of the locker room and to my car all I can think about it is Edward and how well he did in out match and the bet. I'm very shy about my art work but he seems like the kind of guy to appreciate that if I'm any judge of the way he acted when asked to explain his tattoos.

I'm so excited for tonight I can hardly contain my excitement. I'm sure Charlie will let me go because I never do anything that will get me in trouble with the law and it's a chance to hang out with friends. I don't get those very often with all the moving we do. I'm going to have to remember to not tell Charlie what concert we're going to. If he knew I think he'd freak out a little bit.

Once safely home and with my baby parked in the garage I walk into the living room to find Charlie home unpacking.

"Hey dad what are you doing home so early? I wasn't expecting you home til later."

"They didn't need me on base so they said I could go home. The real hardcore stuff starts tomorrow anyway." Charlie says with a smile of pure delight on his face.

He always did love moving to a new base and watching the awe on his superior's faces when he would best men half his age in anything they could throw at him.

"I'm sure you'll have a blast dad, you always do." I say as I set down my backpack and reach in the box to help, "So I met some new friends today."

"That's great Bells!"

"Yep and they invited me to a concert tonight."

"Bella you know it's a school night."

"I know but dad I just met these kids and I really wanna hang out with them outside of school. You know how generic everyone's personality is inside of "the establishment"" I say using Charlie's phrase for organized schooling.

"Fine, but don't do anything too stupid okay kiddo? I know you're a teenager now and you're bound to get into some trouble just not too much okay?" Charlie says with a kiss on my forehead.

"Thanks dad. Oh and they're picking me up in a little bit so that we can eat before the show if that okay?"

"Sure Bella like I said be smart."

"I will." I toss over my shoulder as I grab my bag and head upstairs to try and figure out what to wear in front of Charlie and then to the concert.

**EPOV**

"I can't believe I'm about to do this!" I mumble in frustration to myself as I stand infront of my closet trying to decide on what to wear tonight, "ALICE!"

"Yes." She answers softly from my doorway.

"SHIT! Your scared me"

"I had a feeling you would need my help. What are you looking for out of tonight?" Alice asks with a smirk on her face as she walks towards my closet.

"If i"m not making out with Bella by the end of the night I at least want my arm around someone else." I say dead serious watching Alice as she pushes clothes out of her way.

"Hmmm then I think this will do." Alice says as she pulls out a pair of dark blue Levi's and a dark green t-shirt with a superimposed picture of a forest on it, "Pair it with you're steal-toes and leather jacket and you's golden."

"Thanks Alice" I mumble as she walks away whistling.

As soon as Alice leaves the room my mind instantly begins to wonder to Bella again. There is something about this girl that simultaneously makes me hard and makes me actually want to know what she's thinking at all times.

"Dam it sometimes I wish I could read minds"

I hope she looks hot tonight. I mean don't get me wrong she looked hot at school, but we're going to a fucking concert she needs to stand out in a crowd.

"Whatever." I mumble to myself as I walk towards my bathroom to take care of a not-so-little problem before getting dressed and ready to roll.

**A/N: So thanks for reading and i am a review ho so send me one and tell me what you think! (PSSSST! the more reviews i get the more inspired i am to write the next chapter :) )**


	12. Ch 9

**A/N: Hey ladies! What is up? so...*skuffs the ground with the toe of my tennis shoe* well umm like i know it's been forever but i have a good reason. I SWEAR! but so anyways i wanted to say MERRY CHRISTMAS BITCHES (and happy hanakuh kwanza and yule tide or what ever u celebrate) well i will be on christmas break soon and you know what that means? yes! i will have more time to write! Okay so now on to the actual notes i wanted to tell u **

**A) I wanna get more into Edward's past as well as his badassness**

**B) I want Bella to be a lil more not so nice and more sexy**

**C) this process is slow going and pointers are always helpful**

**D) R & R means Read and Review 3  
**

**Ch. 9**

**BPOV**

Upstairs I quickly hop in the shower and wash off the stress of the day with my strawberry scented shampoo and my peaches and cram body wash. I love that smell and it always makes me feel sexy, even if Charlie doesn't know that.

As I'm in the shower I can't help but think to myself about how shocked I am that Edward and I tied in a match. I always fucking win! Although I must admit that the feel of his hands on my hips earlier did send shivers down my spine. I hope that I get the chance to feel that again, maybe even later tonight.

As I get out of the shower I throw my hair in a bun so that it will fall in waves down my back past my shoulders. In my room I press play on my iPod and my favorite song plays instantly. Rocking out to this song gives me the much needed inspiration for my outfit for tonight.

Walking into my closet I grab a pair of black leggings, my favorite green plaid mini-skit, and my Nickelback t-shirt form their All the Right Reasons tour. Then thinking about Charlie's opinion I grab an old pair of jeans. I stuff my skirt in my messenger bag and quickly get dressed in my shirt, leggings, and jeans.

Just as I'm sliding my feet into my black and white low-top converse I hear Emmett's jeep pull into the driveway. Quickly, I grab my bag and make sure I have everything before giving Charlie a kiss as I head out the door.

"Where's Edward?" I ask as I climb into the backseat of the jeep with Jasper and Alice.

"Waiting for us around the corner." Alice answers casually then asks shocked, "Bella you're wearing that?"

"Nope this was for Charlie's benefit." I reply with a sly wink.

"Then what **are** you wearing?" Alice asks intrigued.

"Oh you'll see later right now we have to go meet Edward so we're not late." Rose says from the front seat a little annoyed, "I love my brother but jeez why does he need to get another one?"

"You're telling me. I mean he's more pierced than Esme now." Jasper says from his seat behind Emmett.

"Who's Esme?" I ask

"Oh that's right you don't know yet." Alice pipes up again, "Esme is our mom. She's is into the whole piercing thing and Edward seems to be the only one that has picked up that trait while all the other boys picked up on Carlisle's, our dad, tattoo habit."

As I nod my head in understanding my phone begins to ring.

"_Far too pretty to be giving it cheap That's why she's making six figures working three days a week Yeah she'd even break a promise in the promise-land She didn't make it this far by just shakin' hands She'd take your money make it twice as hot as anyone can She didn't make it this far by just shakin' hands"_

I motion for Emmett to turn down the radio as I answer, "Hello?"

"Hey Bella I'm going to go hang out with a couple of the guys on the base tonight and I forgot to tell you that if I'm not home when you get there to make sure the doors are locked and to leave the porch light on." Charlie says like to worried father he is.

"Not a problem dad. I shouldn't be home too late."

"Alright kiddo. Be safe, be smart, and have fun."**(shout out to my mom!)**

"Bye dad"

As I hang up the gang starts laughing and Emmett asks, "Does your dad know where you're going tonight?"

"Sort of." I say

"What do you mean sort of?" Rose asks turning around in her seat with her eyebrow raised.

"Well my dad is a tad overprotective so I didn't tell him that I was going to watch a new friend get another piercing and then a rock concert. I just said that I was going to a concert with new friends and getting something to eat before hand."

"Dam! Bella way to lie girl." Emmett says turning the radio back up a little bit.

As we pull around the corner I see Edward leaning against his bike dressed to kill in a dark green shirt, blue Levi's, his delicious looking leather jacket, and his boots.

Then as my eyes reach his face I instantly notice the amount of metal through his skin and unlike most individuals where it would mar their beauty it only enhances his. He has metal through both ears, his eyebrow, his lips, and from what I already know at least one nipple.

I must have stopped breathing because the next thing I know Alice is elbowing me in the side with a smirk on her lip, "Go on you know you want to."

"See you guys in Seattle." I say as I hope out of the jeep and walk over to Edward and his bike, "Nice wheels."

"Thanks. They get me where I need to go." Edward says handing me a helmet, the same one I saw him wear earlier.

"Thanks"

"I wouldn't want you getting hurt now would I." Edward says as he fastens the helmet under my chin.

"Not if you value your life." I say smiling.

"Let's get going. I don't want to miss my appointment."

I nod and slide myself on Edward's bike behind him. Out of reflex I wrap myself around Edward tighter and prepare for a wild ride.

**EPOV**

"EDWARD! MOVE IT WE GOTTA PICK BELLA UP!" Emmett shouts from downstairs just as I'm zipping the fly on my jeans and walking out of my room.

"EM I"M RIGHT HERE!" I shout at the bottom of the stairs.

Now to anyone else this would seem totally unnecessary but this is just how we roll.

"Boys relax. We're all here now so we can get going and Ed can get his swag straight before we meet up with Bella." Jasper says simultaneously pacifying the situation and upsetting me.

"Jazzy don't antagonize the boy. He's got to be clear headed tonight." Alice says saving my ass yet again.

"Thanks Ali-cat." I nod in her direction

"Alright bitches saddle up and let's roll! I want to get my rock on." Emmett shouts.

As we walk towards the garage I can see the change in the girls from their personas at school. At school in front of all the prying eyes of the student body Alice and Rosalie project images of being self absorbed, but really they just wanna have fun like in that dam Cindy Lauper song.

Sliding onto my bike is like sliding into home; the best feeling in the world. The leather of the seat fits so nicely with the steal and chrome of the bike itself that I shiver a little in spite of my best efforts.

"Eddie don't cum on you're bike it would ruin the paint job." Rose says with a wink as she climbs into Emmett's jeep before I can flip her off.

As I pull out of the garage and down the driveway I quickly gain speed, pushing my bike as fast as possible without loosing my family in the jeep. I love the freedom my bike gives me. It doesn't stop or slow down until I tell it too.

As we near the chief's house I turn down another side street and head around the corner while my family goes to get Bella. I totally understand why she doesn't want the chief to know that she's hanging out on my bike. I mean if Carlisle wasn't so dam cool he'd probably flip a shit too. These things can be dangerous as hell if you don't know what your doing and I've seen one two many crashes before I moved here.

I stop my bike a little bit around the corner and lean against it casually thinking about those days for the first time in awhile. I try not to think about them because they were filled with pain both mental and physical.

"Whoa man knock it out grow a pair and think about tonight." I say to myself, effectively stopping that train of thought before it can even leave the station.

Right so back tonight. Dam I hope Bella looks hot tonight. She looked good at school but most people dress a hell of a lot different from school to a concert. She's captivating. She has this way about her that makes it seem like she's not telling you everything and she's the only one that has ever made me wish I could read minds.

Lost in thought I don't hear my brother's engine until he is almost on top of me and when he stops Bella slides out and waves before walking over to me. I can see her trying to be slick and give me the once over stealthily so I take the opportunity to do the same. Her jeans are well worn as are her converse and fit her like a glove while her fan shirt highlights some delicious looking curves that I want to get to know a little better, but nothing super hot.

I am man enough to say that I'm a little disappointed. I expected something the chief wouldn't approve of, but I guess not.

"Nice wheels." Bella says gesturing to my bike

"Thanks. They get me where I need to go." I say as I had her my helmet

"Thanks"

"I wouldn't want you getting hurt now would I."

HELL NO I wouldn't god the chief would fucking skin me alive and rip my balls off and make me eat them and personally I like my balls where they are and preferably with someone else with a gentler touch handling them.

"Not if you value your life."

"Let's get going. I don't want to miss my appointment." I say as I slide back on my bike and wait for Bella to join me.

Once I feel her arms secure around my waist I take off for Seattle and what is sure to be a fan-fucking-tastic night.

**A/N: So i know it's kinda short compared to my last post but believe u me i am working diligently on the next chapter and it should be much longer and yo homies i'm a review ho so R & R **


	13. CH 10

**A/N: So i promised and Update and here it is! so i'm not going to bore you all with a really long A/N but i just gotta say concert is in next chapter and I have a surprise for you lovely faithful readers!**

**toodles ~ crazy **

**Ch. 10**

**EPOV**

The entire ride to Seattle I could barley concentrate on the road because Bella's thighs were squeezing mine tightly as her arms squeezed my abs. It was like being trapped in a death grip by a super sexy bear.

As we fly down the streets leading to my buddies tattoo/ piercing salon I can feel the eyes on me and my bike. The knowledge that people stare at me on my bike sends a thrill straight down my spine.

Once we've parked in the parking lot I cut the engine and wait for Bella to slide off.

"Oh my God! That was so exhilarating! I can't believe u get to ride that whenever you want!" Bella says with a huge smile on her face.

"Well it's not as if I didn't like the company." I respond with a sly wink.

I don't know if it's just my personality or the way this girl makes me feel but it seems as if the metal that pierces my skin has added a new confidence to my swagger, as Emmett likes to call it, tonight.

"Let's go in and say hello before my family get's here."

"I wonder what's taking them so long. We got here in no time." Bella says as we walk towards the door.

"I know a couple of side streets that cut down on traffic that my brother doesn't know about or can't fit his jeep down." I say as I open and hold the door for Bella to walk through.

"Thanks"

"Not a problem. YO WHERE ALL MY DUDES AT?" I shout as we enter the salon.

"MY MAIN MAN ED WE IN THE BACK PARTYING IT UP WITH SOME FINE SISTAS!" Is the response I receive as Bella looks at me with a questioning glance.

I shrug and head toward the back with Bella following right behind me.

"Yo guys what are you really doing back here?" I ask as I round the corner to see them all hunched over a table. Getting a better look at the table I see multiple stacks of Pokémon and Yu-Gi-Oh cards.

"Ed we are having a rousing game here and you are interrupting with your need for body modification." Seth says with a dead serious face and it is about five minutes before all of us begin to laugh hysterically.

"Is there a bathroom I can use?" Bella asks from slightly behind me.

"Ed, man where are your manners? Who's this pretty little thing?" Jacob asks from where he is sitting.

"Oh man excuse me for my impoliteness dudes." I say as I wrap my arm around Bella's shoulder, "This is Bella."

"Hi boys. Now I hate to ask again but it there a bathroom I can use?" Bella asks showing her confidence.

"Yeah next door down on the right." Embry gestures as Bella disappears.

"So Edward where's the rest of your family?" Sam asks as he cleans up the rest of the cards.

"They should be on their way soon enough. I know a couple of short cuts."

"You should seeing as how often you come here." Seth jokes.

"Yeah well the boys haven't decided to get anything new done and I think I'm running out of things to pierce."

"You could always get a Fernum ladder." Paul states as he props his feet on the table.

Leaning against the door jam I look Paul in the eye and say, "Dude do u want to look at my junk that bad?"

"Maybe I do man. I did all your other piercings including the prince." Paul says as he gets up and rests his hand on my abs as he pushes past.

"Paul man personal space!" I shout as I follow him back to the front of the salon where the rest of my family is sitting on the couches.

"Took you long enough. Did you boys have a good time feeling each other up?" Rose asks from her place on Emmett's lap.

Playing along Paul and I grab each others' shoulders and bring our faces close enough to look like we're about to kiss then we break apart and shake our heads. "You know Rose don't knock it until you try it."

"Oh Edward I have tried it and it's wonderful." Rose winks at me.

"Babe! Where was I?" Emmett screeches astonished

"Emmett, baby don't worry about it. I still love you." Rose says as she kisses his cheek.

"Ed man let's get u ready I know you got things to do tonight." Paul says as he begins setting up his station.

"Right I cannot wait for this concert!"

"Dude man you don't want to rush me so get your butt over here and strip." Paul says from his place.

"Ooh a repeat of this morning" Bella's voice says from the doorway leading to the back.

I turn my head to make sure and I'm not entirely sure what I see. I mean it sounds like Bella but that is definitely not the Bella that was riding behind me on my bike. This Bella was dressed in the same t-shirt and shoes, but had on the shortest mini-skirt I have ever seen and it hugged her ass perfectly. The only thing keeping her from looking like a complete hoe were the leggings that molded to her gorgeously long legs.

Before I can say anything Emmett with his oh so eloquent speech speaks for me, "DAM!"

"OMG Bella I love it!" Alice squeaks

"I approve." Rose states calmly as Jasper nods in agreement.

Jacob walks out of the back and makes a hip thrusting motion behind Bella who turns around and makes the gagging motion in his face causing us all to crack up laughing.

Bella walks over to the couches and plops down next to Alice as I sit down and lean back so Paul can do his thing.

"So Bella what made you want to hang out with this lot?" Paul asks.

"Well the little pixie over here cornered me in biology and asked me out." She says with a wink to Alice.

Paul chuckles as he says, "Well that makes perfect sense knowing Alice. Alright Edward here we go, you know the deal."

"Paul just stick the fucking needle through my nipple already. I've done this before man and I trust you."

"Alright then." Paul says right before he pulls the trigger that sends the needle through my tender flesh.

"Wow" I hear Bella whisper from across the room

"Now Edward you know what I'm going to say next but I have to it's my job." Paul says before he launches into his "after-care" speech.

"Alright ladies and gents let's get this show on the road." Jasper says as he stands taking Alice's hand.

I quickly pay Paul and thank him then tell him, "Paul man I may be back I'll call you when I get inspired."

"Not a problem man just give me a shout when the inspiration strikes." Paul says as we walk out into the night.

As we walk towards our parked vehicles I can't help but steal glances at Bella and think about her legs wrapped around me as we speed towards the concert. Dam if I don't fucking chill out I'm not going to be able to drive.

"So Edward are you excited yet?" Bella asks with a wink

"For what?" I ask shaking my head.

"The concert? What else would I be talking about?" Bella says as she grabs my helmet.

"Yes, Yes I am this shall be awesome." I nod as I start my bike up.

As Bella slides on behind me I can feel her legging clad legs against my thighs and unconsciously she squeezes her legs causing a shiver to go down my spine.

"This sexy woman is going to kill me" I think to myself before we pull out of the lot and towards the arena.

**BPOV**

With Edward driving I can't help but wrap my arms tightly around him. He drives like nothing can kill him. I'm sure if Charlie ever saw him drive I would be grounded for even thinking about riding with him. Even with all that I still can't help the little bussing feeling that is growing in the pit of my stomach. He is just so god dam sexy.

The feeling of flying through the streets of Seattle is so amazing that I can't help shouting it to Edward after he stops his bike in the parking lot.

Heading into the shop Edward shouts to the back and we head that way. I can't help but look around at all the art displayed on the walls. It is quite impressive but not as impressive as the art that graces the skin of the guys in the back playing with Pokémon and Yu-Gi-Oh cards. I never thought I'd see grown men playing with trading cards like boys, but I guess anything can happen.

Quickly remembering about my bag I ask the boys where the bathroom is to go change. One of them gestures to where it is and I leave the boys to their devices as I go changes. In the bathroom as I change I get just a little bit more excited for the concert. I can't wait to see the look on Edward's face when he sees this.

This outfit is so different from the outfit I wore to school today, but it is the part of me I let few people see; the straight up badass, minx.

When I walk down the hall to the front of the shop I can see Edward stripping off his t-shirt causing my girlie parts to tingle a little bit more.

"Ooh a repeat of this morning." I say to draw everyone's attention to me.

When Edward looks over I can see his mouth mentally drop and lick his lips. Of course Emmett spoke up before Edward could say anything causing Alice to squeal in delight like I knew she would.

While Alice and Emmett were busy scrutinizing my outfit I felt someone come up behind me and caught on of the guys pelvic thrusting out of the corner of my eye. Being who I am I turned around and made the international gesture for gagging before heading over to sit down next to Alice.

"So Bella what made you want to hang out with this lot?" the guy who is piercing Edward asks.

"Well the little pixie over here cornered me in biology and asked me out." I say winking in Alice's direction.

The guy chuckles as he says, "Well that makes perfect sense knowing Alice. Alright Edward here we go, you know the deal."

"Paul just stick the fucking needle through my nipple already. I've done this before man and I trust you." Edward says impatiently.

"Alright then." Paul as he turns out to be says right before he pulls the trigger that sends the needle through Edward's flesh.

"Wow" I whisper from across the room.

That has got to be one of the hottest things I have ever seen. He just sat there and let a needle pierce skin that his sensitive to the touch like it was nothing. It makes me wonder what his other "tender" piercings look like.

Paul gives Edward a speech that causes him to role his eyes every other minute and I can only assume that Edward has heard it many times before.

"Alright ladies and gents let's get this show on the road." Jasper says trying to get the ball rolling.

Edward pays Paul then shouts as we walk out the door, "Paul man I may be back I'll call you when I get inspired."

"Not a problem man just give me a shout when the inspiration strikes." Paul says in response.

When we walk out into the parking lot I can't help but stare at Edward's ass in his jeans. They are hung low enough to hug his ass perfectly but not low enough to look like a wannabe gangster fool.

This guy is going to drive me crazy if we don't get moving soon and I won't be able to hold on. He is just too damn sexy for his own good.

To take my mind off his ass I ask, "So Edward are you excited yet?"

"For what?" he asks with a slight shake of his head.

"The concert? What else would I be talking about?" I say grabbing the helmet and loving the fact that I have this effect over him.

"Yes, Yes I am this shall be awesome." He nods as he starts the bike.

Quickly I slide on behind him and squeeze my legs just a little bit eliciting a shiver down his spine. I can feel his muscles tense under my hands and it causes me to shiver myself.

"This shall be an interesting night." I think to myself as Edward speeds off into the city streets.

**A/N: alright if you loved it review if you didn't review anyways :) **


	14. Ch 11 pt 1

**A/N: OKAY! So finally I know but here it is the concert you have all been waiting for! **

**Ch. 11**

**Alice POV**

As we walk out of Wolf Pack Tattoos I am practically vibrating with excitement. I knew she was going to be perfect for Edward when I saw her beat up converse at school. Then when she came out in that miniskirt and leggings I could have sworn I saw Edward visibly tense up. She is so his type it's not even funny!

"So what do you guys think of Bella?" I ask the car as we drive towards the arena.

"I like her. She's got spunk." Emmett says from the driver's seat.

"I agree. I've never seen someone shake Edward up so quickly." Rose says turning around in the passenger seat, "And I love her outfit choice for tonight."

"I KNOW! OMG! She is perfect for him and she won't put up with his bull."

"Did any one else notice the way she reacted to Edward's new piercing?" my Jasper asks from beside me.

"No I didn't. I'm sorry I was too busy admiring her taste in clothes." I respond leaning into Jasper's shoulder, "Care to enlighten me, master of emotion?"

"Alice how man times do I have to ask you not to call me that?" Jasper says while chuckling lightly.

"About a million and probably a million more, but its true you always know what the emotional climate is. Now please tell me what you observed."

"Well from the look on her face it looked like she was caught in a wave of ecstasy." Jasper says as he wraps his arms around my waist pulling me into his lap.

"MMMM purrrrfect." I purr kissing Jasper's neck.

"HEY! Keep your risky business out of the backseat of my car!" Emmett yells from the front seat.

"dude way to be a cockblock." Jasper grunts back.

"Keep it in your pants until we get home Jazz I don't want know what goes on behind your closed doors."

"Awww but I love watching." I giggle as I slide my hands across Rose's collarbones from behind her seat.

"Alice I thought we said we weren't going tot hell the boys." Rose whispers loud enough for the boys to hear.

"TELL US WHAT?" They both shout at the same time.

"Nothing." Rose and I giggle innocently.

"Darlin' you're going to kill me one of these days with your sexiness." Jasper whispers in my ear.

"I hope you don't dye until after I've had my way with you for many, many years." I whisper back.

"That is actually the hottest and sweetest thing I've ever heard you say."

As we draw closer to the arena I can see the lines of people waiting for the doors to open and all the crazy fans. There are some that look like my family and I but the majority look like normal 9-5pm working class people.

"I'm so excited guys!" I shout bouncing on Jasper's lap.

"Alice, babe, we know don't bounce yet." Jasper groans in my ear.

"Sorry Jazzy." I whisper back kissing his lips softly.

If my Jasper is this horny and the concert hasn't even started yet, then I can't wait for it to begin so that my night will get even better.

**Jasper POV**

Yes! This is going to be a fantastic night! My girl is dressed to the nines, we're going to see on of my favorite bands, and I'm going to be pushed up against the sex kitten known as Alice. This is about to be a guys paradise. I can't even complain in what she dressed me in tonight.

Most guys would get pissed when they're girlfriend picks out their clothes, but my Alice knows what I like and has great taste. Then there is the added bonus that what I'm wearing is as easy to get out of as her's is easy to get into.

She's wearing one of her tiny little skirts again and my jeans are already feeling a little tighter because of her bouncing. Dam, my girl can ride a cowboy.

As we walk out of the parking garage I wrap my arm around Alice to keep her close. I know she can handle herself, but she's sexy and people get wild when lyrics laced with sexual innuendos and alcohol is added into the mix.

"Yo, Em is Ed meeting us in line?"

"I don't know, but that would be my guess. I bet he's driving around the backstreets purposefully taking the long way so he can feel Bella's legs wrapped around him for a little bit longer." Emmett snickers.

"I know I would if I was riding my Ducati." I whisper into Alice's ear.

"Guys leave poor Eddie alone. He deserves some action." Rose says,

"He doesn't only need action. If he wanted that he could get it from one of his army of skanks at Forks high. What he needs is some straight up lovin' from a special someone." Alice says next to me.

"Here here!" I say kissing Alice's cheek.

"You think he'll invite her to our rave Friday?" Emmett asks.

"I hope so I don't want to have to do it." Alice whines.

"Ali you did invite her to this concert so it's only fair." Rose says with a wink over her shoulder.

"Oh I have a feeling he will." I say as we stand just outside the doors waiting for the doors to open and let people in.

**Rosalie POV**

Dam I really hope Edward and Bella get together because I am fucking tired of hearing those fake ass whores while I'm trying to sleep. You would think that their mothers would have taught them how to apply make-up properly, but I guess even they are too ashamed to be seen with them.

God I hope Bella doesn't cave in too quickly. I want her to give Edward some hell for a little while. All those whores just bow down and lick his boots. He needs someone to kick him in the ass for a little bit.

As we stand in line I notice Edward and Bella walking towards us and I can't help but crack up.

"Guys look at this." I say pointing to the crowd behind Bella.

"Jesus Christ Edward would be flipping his shit if he knew." Emmett laughs next to me.

As Bella and Edward walk toward us every single guy in the line behind Bella's back makes every lewd gesture they can think of. I have never seen something so hysterical in my entire life.

Emmett and Jasper stand behind me barely containing their laughter as Edward raises a brow when he gets close enough for them to see it.

"Rose, should we tell him?" Alice asks

"Tel me what?" Edward asks.

"It's okay guys. I already know." Bella says with a wink and a little wiggle causing the guys behind her to all gasp in shock.

This causes Alice, Jasper, Emmett and I to roll over laughing.

"What?" Edward asks getting a little irritated.

"Edward the boys like to look, but they can't touch." Bella says as she goes to hug Alice.

"Bella I think I love you." Emmett says

I pout in Emmett's direction and he comes over to kiss my cheek, "I know I love you babe."

"Alright, you love birds knock it off. At least until the house lights go down." Jasper says as he wraps his arms around Alice's waist bringing her back into his chest.

"Hey man practice what you preach." Emmett says as he punches Jasper in the arm.

"Boys keep it in your pants. We're here to see a concert not your dicks." Bella says just as the doors open and we begin to move forwards.

This should be interesting judging by the look in Edward's eyes and Bella's comments.

**Emmett POV**

God dam my Rosie looks hot tonight! She's going to kill me! Little Emmett is drastically in need of some attention from my Rosie, but he'll have to wait a little bit longer.

As we move through the line I can't help but home they play _Something in Your Mouth_. That song always makes my Rosie hot and bothered. It almost guarantees some action for my "not so little" me.

"So Edward how was your ride her?" I casually ask.

"Fantastic Emmet." Edward says with a wink and a head nod in Bella's direction.

"Keep your cool man you don't want to fuck this up." I whisper in his direction and he nods in understanding.

Just then the sounds of Saving Abel comes from my pocket causing rose to chuckle next to me.

_You know all my deepest secrets I think you know, you know to keep 'em But I wonder if you know I hate sleeping alone So come and tell me what my kiss taste like Don't wanna miss it so turn off the lights But I wonder if you know I hate sleeping alone I have to fake it I'd leave if I could I'm not in love but the sex is good You can't mistake it  
'Cos it's understood I'm not in love but the sex is good (Yeahhhh, mmhmm)_

"Yellow?" I answer.

"Yo Emmett man what are you up to tonight?"

"Jimmy! My man I'm out partying with the fam and my Rosie."

"Nice we're hanging in Carl's basement wanted to see if you wanted to party."

"Man you know I stopped doing that. I'm addicted to something else now."

"Aww Emmett man you being a one woman man is a bad idea. You always made the best wingman. Now you're with Rose and I can't get any action." Jimmy whines in my ear.

"If Rose wants to party later maybe we'll stop buy, but right now we're heading into a Nickelback concert so…you know how that goes."

"Dam man they better play your song. You'll get mad action from your girl if they do."

"Oh I know but I got to go so I can see if they will."

"Alright man have a fucking great time." Jimmy says as he hangs up.

"Who was that?" My Rosie asks.

"Just Jimmy and the gang. They wanted to know if I could come party."

"Maybe after the show" Rose says as she leans up to whisper in my ear, "After the little kiddies go to bed."

I shiver lightly as I slide my hand down her hip to grab her ass and bring her closer to me, "Sounds like a plan babe."

Rose kisses my cheek sweetly before walking towards the merch sands with the rest of the girls.

"This is going to be an awesome night." I think to myself as the guys and I stand back.

**Edward POV**

"This night is going to be hell!" My mind screams at me as I watch the girls head towards the merchandise stands.

Obviously noticing the semi-pained expression on my face Jasper says, "Dude spill you want her don't you?"

"Jasper if I even tried to tell you how much I want her it would only cause my problem to be worse."

"Dam Emmett looks like little Eddie here wants what he can't have." Jasper says with a snicker.

"Jazz you know I'm going to get that eventually. I just have to change my strategy a little. "

"Edward you know dam well that Bella is not going to roll over and take it form you." Emmett says with a slap on my back.

"Emmett that is half the fun right there. Now I actually get to work my charms instead of having her just fall into my bed."

"And you're sure it will be she who falls into your bed? Maybe you will be falling into hers." Jasper says calmly as he watches Alice try to decide between two shirts.

"Jasper it will be her falling into my bed and I will thoroughly enjoy what happens after that." I say with a wink as I head over to the girls.

**Bella POV**

I quickly paid for my t-shirt and watched as Alice tried to decide between two thinking about my ride here with Edward. I definitely know that I want him, but I also know that he is used to girls falling for his tricks. I think I'm going to have some fun with him.

"So guys I know I haven't known you long, but can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure Bella. What is it?"

"I know Edward wants this." I say as I gesture to myself, "Now I want to know to best toy with him."

"Bella I like the way you think." Rose says as she wraps her arm around my waist.

Alice comes up and does the same thing on my other side effectively creating a Bella sandwich, "Bella all you have to do is be you, but if you really want to mess with him be the ultimate tease. Dance with him, but what ever you do don't kiss him."

"I wasn't planning on it Alice."

"Alice is only trying to protect you Bella. Edward can do some things with his mouth that is better left for when you aren't trying to stay out of his bed."

Raising an eyebrow I ask, "And how would you know about that?"

"We like to listen to the gossip the bitches talk about so we know if we have to beat the pulp out of them or not." Rose says with a shrug.

"Works for me. So are we ready to go squeeze our way up front?"

"Oh there is no squeezing involved when you go out with Emmett."

"Rose is right Bella, all Emmett has to do is walk in front and the crowd parts like the Red Sea." Alice says as she checks out.

"Then we shall have an excellent vantage point." I smile.

"Oh we shall." Rose and Alice say with a co-conspirator wink at each other.

"I wonder what that is all about" I think to myself as Edward walks up with Emmett and Jasper right behind him.

**A/N: Okay so I know i promised the concert, but ummm this chapter got a little too long for that so it will be in the next one I PROMISE! okay so you should know the drill but i shall repeat for any newbies out there that i would like it very much if you R &R (read and review) cuz i love when you do. **

**~ Crazy **


	15. Ch 11 pt 2

**A/N: Hello ladies and Gents I realize that last chapter was a little bit different from what I usually write but I felt that the other characters needed some input on Bella and Edward's relationship. Second I wanted to write a lil more Emmett in here and I'm tossing some ideas around for another chapter that focuses on what happens at "Carl's" house after the concert when Rose and Emmett go out to play. So with out further ramble I give you the part 2 of the concert. P.S. song titles are in italics **

**Ch. 11**

**BPOV**

As we walk down the stairs towards the floor I can't help but think about the wink the two girls shared. I wonder what they aren't telling me. Well, whatever it is it probably has something to do with Edward and I don't think it's a secret that I find him attractive. I mean Jasper definitely noticed back at the tattoo shop and had an entire car ride to fill the rest of the family in on it.

Once at floor level Emmett automatically takes the lead with Rose holding onto his belt loops behind him. Then Jasper follows behind Rosalie with Alice holding onto his back piggy-back style. I follow behind those two crazies with Edward bringing up the rear behind me. The entire time we're walking I can feel Edward's eyes follow the sway of my hips and the slight jiggle of my ass. I have to admit that it is kind of intoxicating to know that he can't take his eyes off me and I must admit that I did put a little extra wiggle in my walk just for him.

Suddenly out of no where a guy trips and stubbles into me, causing me to stumble sideways and almost fall on my ass.

Quickly I close my eyes and shoot my hands out to try and catch me, but before I hit the ground I feel two strong arms around me and hear Edward's voice shouting, "Dude watch where you're going!"

"Oh sorry man my bad." A man with a long blonde ponytail at the base of his neck says, "Oh Ed it's you what's up?"

"Hey James my man I didn't know you were going to be in town. You should have let me know."

"Sorry man and I didn't mean to bump into your chick here."

"James man you know I'm not like that. I just didn't want such a fine girl to get hurt."

"Hey boys I'm standing right here." I say with a huff.

"Oh sorry James this is Bella. Bella this is one of my oldest friends, James." Edward says with a nod between the two of us.

Then before James can even respond I hear Emmett's voice shout over the low hum of the crowd, "JAMES! WTF ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"EMMETT!" James shouts as Emmett comes back and they do some complicated man hand shake.

"So Jamie is Vic here?" Rose asks with a super sweet smile.

"Now Rose you know I can't go anywhere with out her and that you're the only one who can all me that." James says with a hug for Rose.

"Now Rose get your man stealing hands off my man."

"Vic you know if I really wanted James I wouldn't be using my hands to steal him." Rose says with a wink and a hug for a really tall red-headed woman.

"I guess I'll introduce myself then since these assholes won't." The red-head says, "Hi, I'm Vic."

"Nice to meet you Vic. I'm Bella." I say extending my hand.

"Babe, learn fast I don't shake hands I hug." Vic says drawing me in for a quick hug that is quickly interrupted by a high pitched squeal.

"VIC!"

"ALICE!"

As Vic and Alice hug the boys all get involved with James in some conversation leaving me and Rose.

"So Rose fill me in on this James guy and Vic?"

"Oh yeah sure." Rose says, "Well James moved to Forks in when Edward was in the sixth grade and he and Ed became fast friends. When Edward and James reached sophomore year James decided that school wasn't for him and ended up being home schooled by his grandma. He met Vic at one of the home school testing centers and they have been going out ever since."

"That's sweet. They must be perfect for each other then."

"Oh they are and as much as Vic likes to joke about me stealing her man it could never happen in a million years." Rose says with a laugh and a flip of her hair that catches Emmett in the face as he walks up behind her.

"Babe, the lights just blinked and James was wondering if he and Vic could join us up front." Emmett says with his arms around Rose's waist and his chin on her shoulder.

"Emmett you know that's not a problem. We haven't seen them in ages and James is especially fun at a concert." Rose says with a wiggle for Emmett and a wink in my direction, "Did he pregame?"

"Babe this is James we're talking about of course he pregamed."

"Bella you are in for a treat because a buzzed James is a very funny James."

"Well then what are we standing around talking for let's get our asses up front and rock out." I say as Emmett does to resume his place at the head of the line.

It turns out that we were only a couple of groups of people from the front so Emmett didn't have to be separated from Rose's skin for long and out of the corner of my eye I can see him kissing her neck waiting for the concert to start.

As I look around I can see all of the boys dutifully standing behind their significant other to protect them from the mob that is about to begin. Emmett is clearly enjoying his place behind Rose a little too much, while Jasper on the other had is trying to keep Alice under control and James and Vic both look as if they have had one too many before they showed up tonight.

'What are you thinking about?" Edward's voice says from behind me.

"Jesus don't scare me like that."

"How could I scare you? I've been here all night." Edward asks with a deep chuckle that sends chills down my spine.

"I was lost in thought." I say with a pout as I turn around to lean against the security fence to look him in the eye.

"And now I repeat..what where you thinking about?" Edward says as he leans in a little drawing my attention to his smirking lips.

"I was just thinking how sweet it is of Emmett, Jasper, and James to watch their girls' backs like that." I say with a shrug in their general direction.

"Well they don't want someone else's body pushed up against them." Edward says as he steps closer, "Bringing one another closer and closer together until they are perfectly alined and moving in sync; as if they were one body. Oh no the guys what that for themselves."

Edward's words and the proximity of his body to mine is not lost on me sending a shiver down my back right before the crowd roars to life.

Quickly Edward steps back allowing me to turn around and face the stage as Nickelback comes out of the wings waving to their adoring fans.

As the crowd quiets down Chad and Ryan pick up their guitars, Mike straps on his bass, and Daniel spins his sticks in the air before counting off and launching into _Flat on the Floor_.

The crowd goes completely crazy! People start jumping up and down and shouting lyrics at the top of their lungs and I can't help but get as caught up in the show as the rest of them. Chad is doing his thing as front man and playing with the crowd just enough to make them want to leap over the fence and bum rush the stage.

After the explosive beginning of _Flat on the Floor _the relaxing vibe of _Photograph_ is a relaxing change. I can't help but sway with the crowd and every once in a while my shoulder would brush Edward's chest and each time sending a shiver down through my body.

**EPOV**

HOLY SHIT if Bella doesn't stop looking so dam sexy not-so-little Eddie is going to strangle himself! My dick is so hard from just watching her that there is no doubt going to be an imprint of the mother fucking zipper on it later.

Then as if they knew what I was thinking Nickelback launches in _Shankin' hands_. Under normal circumstance this song would be a fantastic follow up to _Photograph_, but dam it Bella is wearing that dam plaid mini skirt and I can't help but wonder if she would be my naughty school girl. That fucking skirt makes her ass look delectable and I just want to take a fucking bite out of it.

"Oh Jesus NO! Now she's swaying those dam hips. FUCK! I have to stop them." I think to myself as I watch Bella move in a very naughty fashion and before I can stop myself my hands are on Bella's hips pulling her back into me.

**BPOV**

With a wink in Alice's direction I allow myself to be pulled back into Edward's body and continue my dancing. This song is so intoxicating I can't help but get a little turned on, but that's nothing special every time I listen to Chad's voice growl out those lyrics it turns my girlie parts to mush.

As I grind my hips back into Edward I can feel exactly what I'm doing to him and I can't help but smile wider. Time to up the anti just a little bit I think.

**EPOV**

I try to listen closely tot he beginning of the next song to try and take my mind of Bella's ass grinding into my junk, but as soon as Chad starts to sing _Something in Your Mouth_ all hopes of trying to calm down are shot to hell. Ever since Bella walked into my English class I have wondered what her luscious lips would look like wrapped around my cock. She is so dam sexy it's killing me and she isn't letting up her "dancing" anytime soon, I can tell.

"Fuck it!" I think to myself and I begin to grind right back into Bella, letting the sounds of Nickelback take over for a little while.

**EMPOV**

"DAM! THIS IS MY SONG!" I shout as my main man Chad sings the words to _Something in Your Mouth_.

I chance a look over at my brothers and they are entranced with the women in their arms. Jasper is practically eating Alice's neck with the kisses he keeps placing there and Alice looks like she's ready to explode, while Edward is definitely enjoying Bella's company and she looks like she is enjoying his as well. I have never seen two people with such chemistry dancing in my life.

Rose's arm wraps around my neck breaking me out of my thoughts. Dam, she must be horny her nails are going to leave marks in my neck with the way she's clawing at me.

"Emmett we are going to Carl's tonight after the concert." My Rosie practically moans in my ear as she grinds her ass back into "little Em".

As the song Ends I clap as loud as possible with Rose's body so close to me in thanks to a guy that I've never met but am eternally grateful for, for what is going to happen later.

**BPOV**

As _This Afternoon _starts Edward and I calm down slightly, but don't separate more than a couple of inches. I now understand why Alice said not to kiss him. If he can have this effect on me when we're just dancing I'm afraid to find out what he can do with his tongue.

On stage the boys are laughing and playing as if they really are at a backyard barbeque. I always wondered what they would be like to hang out with. One day I'm going to have to find out.

Then Chad shot a look to Mike and says, "Thanks for coming out tonight guys! You all look like you're having as good a time as we are."

The crowd roars in response causing Chad to chuckle a little before continuing, "So at this time we'd like to play you guys a favorite of ours and we ask that if you know or even it you don't to sing a long."

Then Ryan begins to play a song that I don't recognize before Chad joins in with, "Blame it on my roots, I showed up in boots and ruined your black tie affair the last one to know the last one to show..."

Hmm I don't know it, but it's catchy** s**o I lean back into Edward and hum along as the boys play.

**JPOV**

Jesus Christ in Heaven they didn't just do that. I love this song! It's one of the few things my parents and I agreed on before I was adopted by Carlisle and Esme. Alice looks back and smiles as if she knew this was going to happen and I hope my face doesn't give my pure rapture away.

Because this song is kind of slow there is actually some room to move and Alice and I begin a little Texas two step and I turn her causing the most beautiful sound to escape her lips.

Alice's laugh is second in beauty only to her moan and I plan on making her do that tonight as well.

**EPOV**

Dam I thought Jasper was about to cum in his pants when Nickelback started to play a cover of Garth Brook's _Friends in Low Places_. I know he fucking loves that song because it is the most played song on his iPod.

As they play I can hear Bella hum along not knowing the words and I think, "Dam even when she doesn't know the words she sounds sexy."

Just as I am contemplating how to get Bella pressed back up against me Chad finishes singing and says, "Ya'll know what? This song doesn't need and introduction so we're just going to start playing."

The next thing I know the entire crowd is jumping up and down and shouting as they begin to play another cover, but this time of Journey's _Don't Stop Believing_. That song never fails to get any crowd pumped up and it's a great one to shout out lyrics to and generally make and ass out of yourself. Speaking of I can see James and Emmett doing just that out of the corner of my eye and It is cracking me up.

**BPOV**

I can hear Edward laugh behind me, but before I can wonder why Chad and the boys segue into _Rockstar_ causing the crowd to go wild again as we all begin to sing along. Gently I rock my hips to the beat of the song careful not to touch Edward. I want to tease him not kill him.

Ryan plays a short intro before Chad interrupts saying, "Hey Ryan what is it you like best about touring?"

"Oh the fans for sure man." Ryan says with a head nod for emphasis.

"What about you Mike?"

"I have to agree with Ryan on this one our fans bring the house down every time." Mike says with a swivel of his hips causing the crowd to laugh.

"I couldn't have said it better myself bro. Our fans are Animals." Chad says before the crowd breaks out into cheers of joy again.

I giggle to myself then almost choke when the grinding guitar rift of _Animals _begins and Chad launches into the lyrics with such passion it makes my knees week. His voice is just pure sex with those lyrics plucking my stings like a fine tuned guitar.

I resume my early dancing with Edward's hands still on my hips after never having left them in the first place.

**EPOV**

This must be Bella's favorite song because when Ryan starts to play I can see her visibly shiver before resuming dancing with gusto. It's very interesting to know that this song turns Bella on. I'll have to remember that for later, but for now I feel the need to mark my territory because I can see the dumb-ass with his ugly wife starring at my girl.

I pull Bella back into my chest and run my hands down her hips and over the tops of her thighs as I hide my nose in the crook of her neck. I can tell Bella approves when he arm reaches behind her and wraps around my neck to keep me close. I shoot a quick evil glare at the man and go back to concentrating solely on Bella and the music.

**BPOV**

The next two songs bring the crowd back down so that they don't break anything. _Savin' Me _and _How You Remind Me_ are great choices for this. They still contain that rock edge that makes them uniquely Nickelback with Chad's gravely voice and Ryan's wailing guitar, but they are soft enough to keep the crowd at a manageable level.

"Alright Seattle you have been fantastic tonight! We appreciate your enthusiasm!" Chad says as Ryan plays the opening chords to _Too Bad._ Then Chad begins to sing and the crowd cheers wildly, a lot of them drunk off their asses but still having a good time.

I must say that this has been especially enjoyable pressed against Edward. I thought I was going to pass out when he ran his hands across the tops of my thighs, I'm so sensitive there. God, I want him. No eye on the price Bella. Him in your bed not the other way around.

As the band finishes the crowd cheers and Chad thanks the crowd again before they wave as they walk off. Immediately after they leave the stage the crowd launches into a chant of, "ENCORE, ENCORE, ENCORE"

It takes a few minutes but then Daniel quickly hopes behind his drum kit, Mike runs over to his bass and Chad and Ryan change guitars.

"Alright guys I guess we have a little bit left in us." Chad sort of mumbles into the microphone causing the crowd to explode again.

**EPOV**

The band begins their encore with the perfect song for such a moment, in my opinion, _Gotta be Somebody_. I love watching the effect each of the songs have on Bella and this one is no exception. It causes her to break out of my hands and jump up and down then sort of crouch and boogie before repeating several times.

Looking around the arena is such a sight. There are all kinds of people here; from the drunk older women to the preppy teenagers to the goths. That's what I love about Nickelback there is a little bit for everyone in their music and I can't help but join the crowd in their jumping and cheering as Chad sings with all of his might.

**BPOV**

"Alright alright jeez I didn't realize that one was so popular." Chad says with Mike yelling back at him, "You dam well did!"

"Right right I did. Well, let's hope this one is as well. Ryan take it away." Chad says with a gesture for Ryan to begin playing.

When he does start to play it is an instantly recognizance tune that causes Alice too swoon a little in the corner of my eye.

**APOV**

I think I'm going to hyperventilate. I love this song. _Wanted Dead or Alive_ reminds me of Jasper so much when he first joined us. In some ways he still does remind me of this song. I wonder if he'll wear his cowboy hat for me when we get home. He knows I'll be too hyped up to no do something a little more...physical.

**EPOV**

"Alright Ladies and Gents I know you guys are all familiar with our next one because it gets more air play than any of our other songs and should really learn to share." Chad says as Ryan strums his guitar before launching into one of my all time favorite songs even if it is overplayed on the radio.

"How the hell'd we wind up like this? Why weren't we able to see the signs that we missed and try an' turn the tables?"

Aww _Someday, _that song does get too much air play but I guess compared to their other songs it's the most clean. Only this song does some very unclean things to Bella because she is all over me, but who am I to complain.

After they finish the song Chad leans over and talks to Mike and Ryan who pass the message on to Daniel.

I have no idea what he said but I'm guessing it's about the last song because Chad steps up to the mic and says, "Alright Seattle this is the last song of the night."

The crowd boos loudly.

"I know I know if we could continue all night we would, but we can't so we're just going to have to settle for _Figured You Out_."

This song being a little harder rock cause Bella to stop grinding, which I'm thankful foe because I was going to have to bend her over the fence in a minute, and to begin shaking her hair out and jumping.

"She's really hot when she's having a good time." I think to myself.

**BPOV**

God, I'm so horny if I don't get some space between Edward and I, I am going to end up doing something I would regret later. Then, as if they were reading my mind the band begins to play _Figured You Out _which allows some space between us so that I can shake my hair and jump. I shoot a look over at Alice and Rose and find them watching me with huge smile on their faces. Clearly they got the desired result they were hopping for and truth be told so did I.

As Nickelback finishes the crowd launches into a whirlwind of cheer and whistles and screams as the band exits the stage for the last time tonight. The gang and I stand still leaning up against the guard rail for a little bit as the crowd thins out, simultaneously exhausted and hyper at the same time.

Then out of no where Alice jumps up in front of everyone and says what we're all thinking, "THAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME!"

We all laugh at the pixie's bluntness, but nod our heads all the same as we slowly make out way out of the building and towards our cars.

**A/N: Sooooo? Tell me what you think! and i do realize that this is probably not the way the actual concert went on this passed tour but i looked up the setlist and this is what i got so i was just going by my gut so don't roast me for that, but other than that drop me a review and i'll try to get the next chapter up soon. **


	16. ch 12

**A/N: alright ladies and gents that was the concert now on to more interesting topics and the progression of what could an interesting relationship ;) to everyone who reviewed the last chapter I fucking love you and I hope you love this chapter just as much.**

**Ch. 12 **

**EPOV**

"OHMYFUCKINGGOD!" I shout in my head, "I can't fuck walk out of the building like this. Let alone ride my bike home with Bella behind me."

She is too dam hot for her own good and now I am paying the price for it. My jeans are now so dam tight it's fucking insane. I'm going to have to think some seriously nasty thoughts to get this hard-on to cool off before we reach my bike or we're not going to make it home.

As we walk out of the building Emmett asks where I parked and I tell him about the whole row of motorcycles behind the arena.

"Ah right, no one would dream of messing with a bike next to a whole bunch of others." Emmett nods in understanding.

Bella looks between the two of us a little perplexed so I explain, "When you have more than three motorcycles parked next to one another people are less likely to harm them because generally they are a gang's property and if you know anything, you don't mess with a biker gang's property."

"That strangely makes perfect sense." Bella says before Alice and Rose drag her into a heated discussion.

Thank god they. I don't think I could handle holding a conversation with her right now and judging by the looks on Jasper and Emmett's faces they understand perfectly what I'm going through.

Emmett opens his mouth to say something, but before he can utter a sound I growl out, "Don't even think about it."

"Jeez Edward calm your horny ass down." Emmett mumbles, "I was just going to say that Rose and I aren't going to be home till late, so tell Carlisle and Esme not to worry."

"And you couldn't have told Jasper this?"

"Well blue balls, I was trying to take your mind off of your preDICament, but I guess you don't want my help."

"Ed man just relax and take deep breaths you're all worked up and need to be calm when you dive your bike." Jasper says bring calm to my raging storm.

I take a deep breath and calm say, "You're right. I do need to be calm when I drive. Thanks Jasper."

"I know Bella has you all worked up man, but you need to get your game face on." Emmett says with a punch in the arm.

"You're right. As much as I hate to admit it, but you're right."

After our little conversation we all walk in amicable silence until we reach the alley with all the bikes. As we round the corner I hear a low whistle and I look up to see rose walking down the alley looking at all of the engines.

"Dam! Rose don't touch them. Emmett would kill me if you got him into a fight with a bunch of bikers."

"Oh shit sorry! It's just those engines are a thing of beauty." Rose says with a purr.

"Baby I will let you tinker with the jeep's engine later as long as you don't get me involved in a fight." Emmett says.

"Fine." Rose says as she turns to Alice and Bella and gives Bella a hug, "By Bella hope you had a good time tonight and I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Right, right I will see both you and Alice tomorrow morning" Bella says with hugs for both of them.

"By Bella." Alice says as she grabs Jasper's hand and skips in the direction of where I assume they're car is parked.

Emmett turns to me, winks, then grabs rose by the waist and begins to follow them.

When they are around the corner Bella turns to me and says, "Let's get this show on the road. Charlie is going to be expecting me."

"Yeah I wouldn't want to get my ass beat up."

"I don't know you might be able to keep up for a little bit with the skills you showed me earlier."

"Really now?" I say with raised eyebrows.

"Yes really." Bella says with a giggle.

"Be that as it may, I like my balls where they are right now so let's get you home." I say as I straddle my bike and hold my helmet out to Bella.

"Fine" Bella says with a sigh then a smile as she climbs on behind me.

As soon as I'm sure that Bella is on and her hands are secure around my waist I start my bike and roar out of the alley way quickly heading towards the freeway.

With Bella so close I can feel the heat radiating off her body and I can't help but think about how much I'd love to feel that heat without the barrier of clothes.

"Damit Edward get your mind out of the dam gutter and concentrates on the road." I chide myself as I keep driving with Bella wrapped around me.

**BPOV**

Edward smells heavenly. That's all I can think of as I hold on tight behind him. I can feel the vibrating of the bikes beneath me and it's not helping the already critical situation between my legs. I'm definitely going home and taking care of that. I'm not going to be able to sleep if I don't. Dam, why does Edward have to be so irritable? God, if Charlie ever sees him I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do.

Speaking of, I'm glad I didn't tell Edward that Charlie is out fishing. That could lead to something I'm not read to commit to yet and I have a feeling Edward just wants me in his bed. That is not about to happen..

The closer we draw to my house the slower Edward drives. I ask him about this and his reply is dripping with obviousness.

"The slower I drive the quitter the bike is."

"Oh right. Don't want to wake up Charlie."

Edward slowly walks his bike into my driveway and I climb off the back handing him his helmet.

"Thanks for tonight I had fun."

"You should really be thanking Alice since it was her idea." He says with a smirk

"Oh I did believe me, but you made tonight awesome as well."

"Well thanks I guess."

"You're welcome I guess." I say as I begin to walk towards my front door.

After I turn around I can feel his eyes on me until I close the door tightly behind me. Quickly I toss my keys in the dish besides the door and run over to the living room window to see Edward back his bike out of my driveway and quickly ride down the street towards what I assume to be home.

"Dam that was a good night" I mumble to myself as I walk upstairs to take care of my "problem:"

**EPOV**

I can't go home after tonight, too much fucking energy left over. I'll call Emmett and see what he's up to. I quickly call Emmett through the headset Jasper put in my helmet.

"Yo fucker what are you and Rose doing tonight?"

"Hello to you too blue balls. Nothing much just a party at Carl's tonight."

"What's the crowd like tonight?"

"So far all I know it's just Carl, Jimmy, and Sheen."

"Tell Carl to get that place hopping. I'm in need of some fun."

"Alright! Eddie's coming out to play!"

"That's right asshat. It's time to party."

"Party is my middle name dick."

"No it's not its Robert."

"Hey man I thought we weren't going to talk about that?"

Emmett and I chuckle before saying goodbye. Then I quickly change direction on my bike and head towards Carl's house and what is sure to be a ragger of a party.

**A/N: Alright I know this chapter was short but it's a segue into the next one. I think I'm going to write that one from Emmett's POV because it'll be more interesting that way. Let me know your thoughts **


	17. Ch 13

**A/N: Jesus school is a pain in the ass this week, but lucky for you lovelies I needed a break and decided to write some good old fashion fanfiction. I kinda hope this chapter gets you guys to respond and if you respond to the challenge at the end of this chapter I will have a special surprise for you. :) **

**Ch. 13**

**EMPOV**

After I hang up with Edward I scan the room for my baby and find her sitting in Carl's lazy-boy recliner with a joint in her hand utterly relaxed.

"Dam she's sexy." I mumble to myself as I walk over and steal her joint

"HEY!" She whines halfheartedly, "What gives Em?"

"Eddie's on his way here."

"Ed's coming out to play with us? He always declines when we ask. WTF?"

I look at Rose and wiggle my eyebrows before answering with on word, "Bella."

"Ohhhh." Rose nods in understanding.

Before Rose has time to realize what is happening I pick he up and slide into the recliner placing her on my lap to hid my not-so-little problem.

Rose giggles and wiggles in my lap causing me to groan.

"Rose don't start something you can't finish"

"Emmett, who said I can't finish what I start?"

"Baby I would love nothing more than to finish your teasing right here and show all these little boys how it's done, but honestly I don't want to share you."

:"Well we could always leave." Rose purrs softly as she kisses my neck.

"Baby if we leave now, we won't get to see little Eddie shake up this joint."

"OOO then this will be an interesting night." Rose purrs against my ear before nibbling on it lightly.

"It will be more interesting once I get you alone."

"Promise?" Rose says with a point.

Instead of giving her an answer I capture her lips in a heated kiss causing her to groan moan against my lips.

"GET A ROOM YOU TWO!" someone shouts from across the room.

My Rose, being the perfect woman that she is, just flips them off and continues making out with me.

"Baby don't you have something to tell Carl?" Rose asks breathlessly leaning her head against my shoulder.

"Oh right." I mumble, "I forgot."

"No biggie baby. I know I can be distracting." Rose says with a wink before getting up to go grab another beer.

"Yo Carl!" I shout because I don't think I can stand up after what my Rosie started.

"What Em?" Carl says walking back into the room with a fresh rolled joint behind his ear.

"Ed's coming out tonight."

"WHAT?" Carl says with his eyes bugging out like a cartoon causing me to laugh my ass off.

"EMMETT! Shut the fuck up. Crap! I don't have enough liquor in this house for your brother to show up!" Carl says only causing me to laugh louder.

"Dude then I suggest you get your ass on the phone with some people that can supply you."

With those parting words of advice Carl runs into the kitchen yelling at Sheen and Jimmy to get out they're cell phones and get people and alcohol here.

Rose then walks back into the room with a smile on her face and asks, "So why is Carl freaking out?"

"I told him Ed is coming out."

"Ahhh that makes perfect sense. With Ed coming out there really isn't enough alcohol in the house yet."

"That's what he's yelling at Sheen and Jimmy about." I say as a wrap my arm around Rose's waist and pull her into my lap, "Now baby are you going to share that joint with me?"

"If I must." Rose sighs before sliding the end of the joint between her pretty lips.

Being the gentleman I am I whip out my lighter and light the joint for her and then we sit back and enjoy the show as Carl scrambles to get more people and alcohol here before Edward arrives.

**EPOV**

As I pull up in front of Carl's house I can feel the bass of the stereo through my boots. Carl never fails to disappoint when it comes to a party.

"Oh this is going to be fun." I mumble as I shake off the part of me that wants to go home and pull on my badass Edward to go get some tail.

Walking through the door I can feel all eyes on me. It's rare when I show up to a party. I prefer to let the ladies come to me, but tonight I am in desperate need of some company of the female persuasion and dam if they aren't out in full force tonight.

Looking around I can see Lauren, Alex, Tanya, Katherine, Andrea, Lydia, Abby, Monica, and all of the wonderful ladies I have had in the past staring at me. They all look as if they would give up their first born child, which I pray to God would not be mine because I don't need that kind of trouble, to have me fuck them tonight. I know I must look appetizing thanks to Alice and all my piercings but I think I'll let them stew a little while longer and I head to the bar to pour my self a drink.

Someone raided their parents' liquor cabinet tonight because when I reach the bar there are all sorts of goodies to choose from; every thing from your average beer to the good hard liquor. Avoiding the red plastic cups I grab the bottle of brandy and walk over to where Emmett and Rosalie are sitting in the stereotypical ring of smokers.

"Edward I see someone brought the good stuff." Emmett shouts

"Yes they did." I say with a salute of the bottle in Emmett's direction before taking a long pull.

As the smooth liquid slides down my throat I can feel my muscles start to relax and I lean back in my chair.

"So Ed what made you decide to come out tonight." Sheen asks clearly high as fuck.

"Oh you know Sheen the same thing that always does." I say with a wink, "The female population."

"Hey, man take your pick but my girl is off limits." He says straightening up

"Sheen you couldn't take me when sober, so don't even try it, but I wouldn't keep her from you anyways." I say with my signature panty-dropping smile.

"Dam your right." Sheen says as the circle erupts in laughter.

I love fucking love these guys. Carl, Jimmy, and Sheen are three of the most interesting guys you could ever meet. Jimmy is a would be Harvard grad if it weren't for a cop bust a couple of years ago with enough pot for one hell of a 4-20 party. Then you have Sheen with his crazy ADHD habits that always seem to act up unless he's working on cars, which is why he dropped out of high school and started working at the local garage. Then last but not least you have this evening's host, Carl. Cal is a member of the senior class like my siblings and I and is the classic stoner musician. Where my siblings and I indulge a little bit Carl is a chain joint smoker, but the perfect guy to host parties since he lives alone.

"So Ed what really made you decide to come slum it out with the rest of us?" Carl asks making light of my reputation for not hanging out with the rest of the senior class.

"Oh you know my endless supply of girls to do got boring and my own stash was running low." I say with a wink as a joint makes its way towards me.

When the joint finally makes it to me I quickly take a hit and instantly begin to feel its calming effects wash over me. Staring through the foggy haze that has built up around the circle I notice Lauren and Tanya dancing, clearly trying to get my attention.

"Bro." Emmett chuckles next to me, "It looks like someone is trying to get your attention."

I take another hit from the joint before answering Emmett with a sly grin, "I know man, but I'm just enjoying the show right now."

Emmett laughs as I point towards where Tanya and Lauren are practically fucking on the dance floor for my and every other male in the general vicinity's benefit. Hmm I wonder if they would…..no way….but maybe…I guess I'll have to find out for myself.

"OOOOO Eddie is thinking things!" Sheen shouts and jumps up and down in his seat like a little kid on Christmas.

Emmett and Rose immediately turn their attention towards me and I grin in response.

"Dam Ed you're either going to get really lucky tonight or epically shot down." Emmett says chuckling.

"Emmett those girls are all up on his shit. He is about to get it in tonight." Rose says clearly high because her ghetto side is coming out in full force.

I laugh under my breath and return my attention to Lauren and Tanya. Dam those two are horny. I can practically see Lauren coming undone as Tanya runs her hands up Laurens sides almost touching her fake ass tits while Lauren grinds her ass back into Tanya. I can feel my dick hardening as I watch them and in an effort to hide my arousal I slouch a little further in my seat, but I decided to make them wait just a little bit long for what they really want.

"Dam Ed you have those two practically begging to hope on your shit." Sheen's girlfriend Shelby says from she's side; "If I wasn't happily taken I would totally be all over you two."

"Aww Shelby you know I would ditch them for you any day." I say with my signature crooked smile.

"Dam it Edward! Don't give my girl that look. I'll be forced to beat you up man." Sheen grumbles from his seat.

"Sheen, baby Edward could kick your ass from here to next year without breaking a sweat." Shelby says placing a kiss on Sheen's cheek.

"Well as much as I have enjoyed your conversation guys, I'm afraid that it is time for me to make my move." I say as I stand to collect on Lauren and Tanya's promise.

"OOO yay I can watch you work those two up then jump Sheen when I can't take it anymore." Shelby says as she turns around to look over at Lauren and Tanya.

"Sheen maybe you should take notes." I joke lightly as I slowly walk over to the girls with my grin in place.

This is definitely going to be interesting

**A/N: I know I know it's short, but I hope the humor makes up for it. I'm thinking next chapter I might either include the lemon or just imply how Edward spent his night. Let me know how thirsty you are for a lemon in a review and I will let you in on my thought process for the could be lemon. **

**Ladies I'm not afraid to call myself a review whore, but I can't be one if I don't get reviews so please let me get my lovin on with the reviews. ~Crazy **


	18. Ch 14

**A/N: Heeeeeeeeeeey there f ellow badass followers are we ready to continue with Edward's crazy antics? I know I am so with out any more preamble...**

**Ch. 14**

**EPOV**

I can see the girls' eyes darken with lust as I make my way over to them at a tortuously slow pace. The key to this whole operation is to make them want it more than me. I can feel the whole crowd watching me waiting for me to make my move. They won't notice it though; it is the patented Edward Cullen move. It is just subtle enough so that no one outside the intended target will pick up on it. Any

As I walk over to Lauren and Tanya I can see them becoming more daring as if they didn't notice my approach. Instead of being completely forward I decide to brush past Tanya lightly in order to heighten their senses. After brushing past Tanya I make my way over to the bar again to exchange my bottle of brandy for one of tequila. I toss a look over my shoulder out of curiosity to see Lauren and Tanya watching me.

Being the man that I am I raise an eyebrow before walking into the kitchen leaving the girls to follow behind me. I know they'll follow me, they always do.

Once in the kitchen I walk over to the refrigerator where I know Carl keeps the lime slices. Then I reach up into the cupboard for the salt and a couple of shot glasses for the girls. After gathering my ingredients I turn around and place them on the counter and lean against it taking swing of tequila from the bottle.

Behind me I hear a little cough and I turn around to see Lauren and Tanya in the doorway standing as close as possible and Tanya asks, "Are those glasses for us?"

"Only if you want them to be." I say with my crooked grin in place before taking another drink out of the bottle.

"Tanya I think they are." Lauren says as she steps forward and slides up on the counter before preparing a shot for Tanya., "Bottle please."

"Be my guest." I say handing her the bottle to pour Tanya's shot.

Lauren takes a lime wedge between her teeth and gestures for Tanya to come closer. Then Tanya steps up and licks Lauren's exposed collar bone before salting it. Tanya takes a moment to look for Lauren's permission before licking the salt off, taking her shot, and slowly taking the lime out of Lauren's teeth with a sensual kiss.

As I watch I can't help but smile with my crooked smile before asking, "Ladies shall we move this party else where?"

Tanya runs her hands slowly up Lauren's thighs causing Lauren to groan softly, "Please."

"Ladies I'm only doing a package deal tonight." I whisper as I lean against Tanya's back effectively caging her between Lauren's thighs and my arms.

"Wonderful." Tanya whimpers

"Meet me upstairs; make a left in the hallway, then open the door at the end of the hall." I whisper before walking away to find Carl and tell him that I am stealing his spare room for a while.

**BPOV**

As I walk into my dark house I can't help but feel restless. Edward drives my girlie bits into frenzy. I want him so fucking bad it hurts, literally. I quietly work my way back to the kitchen to pour myself a glass of wine.

That is one of the things Charlie is really good at. He may like to drink his beer but he always seems to keep at least six bottles of wine in the house. It's probably for when Sue Clearwater decides to surprise him. Charlie, that dog, likes to pretend there is nothing going on between them but I know better and honestly I'm proud of him. He needs a little loving every now and then.

Once I've filled a glass with the nice red wine I head upstairs to my room. In my room I walk over to my radio and turn on the sexy voice of Chad Kroger. If I wasn't already turned on his voice would turn me on alone, but it is Edward who is the cause of my current situation.

I set down my glass of wine to remove my clothes and grab my robe before heading into the bathroom and starting a bath.

"I'm feeling a little like lavender tonight." I mumble to myself as I reach for the lavender bubble bath and pour it into the tub.

As I wait for the bathtub to fill I walk back into my room and pick up my wine and begin humming along with Chad.

"We'll see you at the show if you don't come, we'll never know you stand off in the back you still stand out while you're wearing black." I sing as I dance between my room and the bathroom.

Once the bathtub is filled with water and bubbles I let my robe gently fall from my shoulders, leaving me standing completely naked in front of the mirror. As I look at myself in the mirror I can't help but admire the shape of my body, the way my hips flair out creating my womanly curves, the way my breasts rise and fall with each breath I take.

As I look in the mirror I run my hand over my collar bones and between my breasts and down my stomach, watching as my muscles contract at the contact. I can see the little goose bumps rise up on my flesh as my fingertips glide along my skin.

Watching my hands glide along my skin is almost as wonderful as when someone else's hands do. Oh, how I wish they were someone else's hands. I can't remember the last time I had someone else touch me. It's another one of the downfalls of being an army brat, but that's what fuck buddies are for.

As I slide into the tub I can feel my muscles start to relax, but as relaxed as they feel there is still a measure of tension underneath. Sitting in the warm, fragrant bath water I am almost regretting not telling Edward that Charlie is out of town.

"Mmmm I bet Edward would love to share this bath with me." I mumble before chuckling a little, "Who am I kidding? If Edward were here with me we'd be fucking not lounging."

As I lounge in my bath I run my hands lazily along my body and let my mind wonder towards my fantasy. Gentle I let my fingertips trail along my shoulders, down my collar bones and further down until they reach the tops of my breasts all the while imagining them as Edward's slightly callused ones.

His hands felt so good even while fighting earlier. I run my hands over my breasts giving my nipples a slight flick, eliciting a gasp from me. I have a feeling his hands would spend a lot of time there so mine spend time there as well; showing them lots of attention. As I pinch one nipple with one hand the other slowly slides down my stomach to my hips.

Just the feel of a hand even remotely close to the apex between my thighs sends a title wave of heat through me. The teasing from my own hands as sent me into an emotional ocean. Soon I will be needing release.

Slowly my fingers dance along the top of my thigh, slowly inching closer to where I need it most, but the build up is half the fun. When my hand finally reaches the intended destination a soft sigh escapes my lips.

With that one small sound it's as if a spell is broken and I can feel the cold water around me, chilling me to the bone.

"God damit!" I mumble angrily before getting out of the tub and pulling the plug.

I pick my glass up off the floor and take another sip feeling the calming effects before forgoing my robe and walking across the hall to my room. In my room I can hear Chad crooning from my radio singing just the song I want to hear.

"S is for the simplety. E is for the ecstasy. X is just to mark the spot, because that's the one you really want."

"Yes that is what I want." I mumble as I slide into my bed and reach for my bullet.

It's a good thing I always pack my room because if Charlie ever found my little friend he would never let me out of the house. This little friend has relieved so much stress in recent years.

When I have settled in I pick up right where I left off in the tub. There really isn't much need for much more teasing. My nipples are so hard that they could cut glass and the tops of my thighs are coating in the juices flowing from my core. It is driving me insane in the best way possible.

As I guide my hand closer to where I want it my hips shift involuntarily. As soon as my hand slips it rubs against my slit eliciting a loud moan from my lips. It's as if that sound is a gun shot in my quite house signaling the start of a race because after that sound falls from my lips it's as if I can't get enough. I tweak my nipples a little harder than before and run my finger over my clit. Each of these antics drive me a little farther up the hill that I'm looking forward to falling off. Without a second thought I turn on my bullet and slide it deep with in my core. The vibrations it emits causes my toes to curl and my back to arch.

It's like sliding into a pair of your favorite jeans, comfortable yet exhilarating. I cannot stop the moans and groans falling from my lips even if I tried. As my fingers tease and taunt my nipples and clit I climb higher and high towards the euphoric feeling that I'm striving for.

I quickly up the setting on my bullet increasing the vibrations and igniting another loud moan. I can feel the metaphorical coil tightening behind my bellybutton and sending me closer and closer to the edge.

"OH My God." I groan.

I am so close I can almost feel it, waiting for me just around the corner. God, it has really been too long. As the vibrations from my bullet course through my I reach up and pinch both of my nipples hard enough to send me over the edge into sheer bliss.

As I lay in my bed, on a euphoric high, I cannot help but wish that it was by someone else's hands. I guess

"I'll have to step up my game." I mumble before sliding under my blankets to fall into a blissfully dreamless sleep.

**EPOV**

"Oh yes a fantastic night indeed." I think to myself as I ride my bike home early the next morning.

Lauren and Tanya didn't disappoint and Carl was all too happy to let me occupy his spare room. Riding home I can't help but think about my night because it was one hell of a night, but I would have traded it in for a night with Bella.

"_OHHHH Edward." Tanya moans as my long digits slide between her folds. _

_As my fingers slide in and out of Tanya Lauren is doing what she does best; sucking the hell out of my cock._

"_These girls are going to kill me." I think to myself. _

_I quickly draw my fingers from Tanya causing her to whimper, but she isn't an idiot and quickly changes her position to pleasuring me. _

Ah Lauren and Tanya are a couple of freaks in bed. They weren't afraid to do anything.

"I wonder what Bella would be like."

God dam even after the fucking awesome night I had I can't get her out of my head. This girl has some kind of spell over me, but if I'm being honest with myself I must admit I would kill to feel her curves under my hands. I bet she would be one hell of a responsive woman in bed.

"I'm going to find out soon enough." I mumble to myself as I pull my bike into my garage and head inside up to my room. "Time to get some sleep."

**A/N: well well that was hot *fans self* so there really isn't much to say so just feed the addiction and R & R peeps **

**~toodels **

**Crazy **


	19. ch 15

**A/N: I know I know you had to wait two weeks for this update and I promise you it will be good. You shall love it I promise and I'd like thank all of those lovely ladies that review this and my other stories. **

**Ch. 15**

**EPOV**

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Oh my God." I groan as I roll over and burry my head under my pillow.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Shut up." I mumble into my sheets.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Stupid fucking alarm clock needs to learn to, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I roar as I sit up and slam my hand down on my alarm clock and then fall back onto my pillows with my hands over my eyes.

"Bad idea" I groan as a bass drum begins to pound in my head.

"Well aren't you funny when you have a hangover." A small voice says from the direction of my couch.

"I would glare at whoever you are right now, but it hurts too much to open my eyes."

"Jeez Edward aren't you mister sunshine this morning."

"Rose? It really has to be you because Alice would have bounced on top of me already."

"Yes it's me Edward. Now don't go biting my head off I brought you a bloody-mary, two aspirin, and a Gatorade to try and help with your hangover. Now, which do you want?" Rose says as she sets the previously mentioned remedies on my night stand.

"Rose, could you do me a favor and possibly not talk so loud?" I groan as I reach for the aspirin.

"Don't worry Eddie boy I'm leaving. I just came up to give you these then Alice and I are headed out to Bella's and you're riding with the boys. Don't argue with me. Esme knows you're hungover and told me to tell you that you are not allowed to ride your motorcycle today." Rose says as she pats my leg as I down the bloody-mary.

I grunt in approval before what Rose has said finally catches up with me, "Wait, what do you mean you and Alice are going over to Bella's?"

"Alice and I want to have some girl time with Bella. Is that such a big deal?"

"No I guess not. I guess we'll see you guys at school then."

"Bye Edward." Rose says as she walks over towards my door, "Oh and Alice says to wear one of the many band t-shirts you own and black skinny jeans."

"Right, right I gotcha." I mumble as I open the Gatorade and lean back against my headboard waiting for her to leave.

Rose chuckles as she walks out of the door, but before she leaves she turns around and says, "Oh and one more thing. Don't let Emmett hug you today. You look like you're about to puke."

"Thanks." I groan before Rose starts chuckling again.

As soon as Rose closes the door I toss back the covers and try to stand up.

"Oh shit." I whisper as I stand and place my hands on either side of my head in an attempt to stop the spinning, "Bad idea Edward, bad idea."

Jesus Christ I haven't been this hungover in a long time. I can't believe I drove home last night and didn't crash. If I'm this hungover I must have been truly wasted.

I slowly I begin what seems like the longest walk of my life to the bathroom. In the bathroom I quickly rinse my face with cold water from the sink and brush my teeth in an attempt to wash away the cotton in my mouth. Leaning against the counter I stare at the shower for a couple of minutes before deciding that I can't handle that right now, so I make my way back into my room to get dressed in what Alice has deemed appropriate for today.

Once dressed I grab my Seahawks cap and a hoodie before taking a very slow walk down three flights of stairs. The closer I get to the first floor the louder it seems. I can't really concentrate on what is being said because it all just sounds like a marching band practicing to me, but I try to tune it out and walk towards the kitchen.

As I round the corner into the kitchen the noise diminishes slightly. Then my eyes settle on the best invention known to any hungover man, my mother making eggs and coffee.

"Mom." I all but beg and instantly my mom turns around and smiles.

"So the sleeping boy has awoken." Esme smiles as she sets down a steaming mug of coffee.

"You are an angle." I whimper as I reach for the mug.

"Edward, no need to flatter. I'm just taking care of the very hungover boy in front of me." She says with an almost mocking smile, "So how's you're new piercing?"

"Well to be honest it's a little bit sore." I say with a quick drink of coffee.

"Oh?" Esme says with a questioning eyebrow raise.

"Yeah." I mumble because honestly I really don't want my mom to know what I did last night.

Before Esme can question me further Jasper walks in and sits down next to me.

"Morning Eddie." He says with a smile on his face, "How'd your night go?"

"I'll tell you later when I can think without a marching band playing Hail to the Chief in my head." I groan as I rest my head on my folded arms on the counter.

Jasper chuckles before patting me on the back, "Come on man we're going to be late if we don't get a move on."

I grunt before slowly pulling myself off the stool and heading towards the garage. I can feel Jasper's eyes on me as I walk slowly, almost as if he is impatient for a conversation that is about to take place.

"Will you spit it out already? You're calm shit is driving me nuts!"

"Well, well Eddie someone's a little on edge this morning." Jasper says as he calmly hands me a thermos of coffee.

"Jazz dude chill out we don't want Eddie to completely loose his shit before we can get the details from last night." Emmett says from beside his jeep.

"Guys I'm stupid hungover right now so I would really appreciate it if you would shut the hell up." I groan as I slide into the back seat.

"Here." Jasper says as he hands me my mirrored aviators, "I figured you're mind would be to clouded to remember these."

"Thanks." I grunt as I slip them on under the bill of my cap.

"Okay well now that you're a little more comfortable why don't you tell us what happened after you disappeared last night." Emmett says from the front seat.

"Boys it's the same thing that happens every time I'm with Lauren and Tanya; we fuck." I state simply before sliding down in my seat and preparing for the on slot of questions that are sure to follow.

**BPOV**

I'm standing in front of my closet showered and shaved and in my robe when there is a knock on the door. Knowing that it is Alice and Rose I shout down the stairs that it's open and continue to stare at my closet.

"Ahh just where you should be." Alice says from the doorway.

"Hey Alice, Hey Rose." I mumble.

"Don't worry hun, Alice has something to help your problem." Rose states as she seats herself on my bed.

The very same bed that just last night I pleasured myself to thoughts of her brother. Before my mind can wonder towards thoughts that are best thought of in private I notice that Alice is holding a garment bag.

"What's in the bag Alice?" I question with my hands on my hips.

"Oh nothing special." Alice says with a wink, "Just something that will drive my brother crazy when he sees you at school."

"I do believe that if he saw her in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt he would go bonkers." Rose says from my bed as she flips through a magazine.

"So what have we got ladies?" I ask as a smile spreads across my lips.

"Well this…" Alice says as she pulls the zipper down on the garment bag, "And since your dad is obviously not home there is no way you can be in trouble."

"Alice it's perfect." I say as I smile at the genius of my new friends.

The outfit Alice has picked out is a white tank with lace detailing at the top, a pair of skinny jeans that look as if they will mold to my ass and a cropped leather jacket.

"Now that you've seen the outfit it's time for the piece de resistance." Alice says as she hands me a pair of boots that scream fuck me.

"All in all it's a relatively simply outfit, but with your curves it will cause mayhem."

"Alice, I love it!"

"Good now hurry up and get dressed we have to make our entrance and don't worry about you're hair Rose and I have that covered too."

"You guys are officially my new best friends." I squeal as I make my way into the bathroom to quickly get dressed.

This is going to be a fabulous day.

**A/N: So i know nothing super exciting happened in this chapter, but believe me it is important to the next chapter. **


	20. Ch 16

**A/N: Okie Dokie ladies I promised that the last chapter would be important to this one and I hope I don't disappoint, so here we go. Back on this crazy roller coaster I call a fanfic. **

**P.S. I had this chapter read for you guys a while ago but fanfiction was being a bitch and wouldn't let me update.  
**

**Ch. 16**

**EPOV**

As Emmett drives to school I slouch as low as I can in my seat to hide from the bright light of the sun and think to myself, "Jesus Christ I'm never ever drinking that much again."

"If you puke in my car man I will kill you." Emmett grumbles from the driver's seat.

Jasper snickers like the little bitch he is and then says, "Em I don't think he's going to puke, but I do think he's going to be miserable all day."

"Fuck you both." I groan and tilt the bill of my cap down lower.

"Just drink your coffee and don't talk." Jasper says with a dumbass grin on his face.

I do as he says only because he's right, but I can't help but feeling like I should punch him. I know I did this to myself but God dam can't they give me a little sympathy? This is just fucking nuts. Why did I have to get so dam drunk in the first place? Oh right because Bella is fucking hot and I needed a distraction.

While in the middle of my ranting Emmett pulls into the parking lot and parks in his usual place before heading towards the back of the jeep to open up the bed and says, "Yo ladies let's set up and enjoy the show."

This is typical at Forks High; no one walks into the building until the last possible moment if it's a good day and today happens to be one of those rare good days.

As the boys and I sit in the bed of the jeep and pass my coffee around, Lauren and Tanya walk past and give me a wink and I shiver involuntary. Unfortunately both of my idiot brothers see this and start laughing obnoxiously loud.

"Jeez Edward that bad?" Jasper asks in between fits of laughter.

"Na, Jazz it couldn't be that bad. He did it up Jersey Shore style man. He got it in with two chicks." Emmett says with a fist pump for emphasis.

I groan and lean my head back causing them to laugh harder. I cannot believe my idiot of a brother just brought up the Jersey fucking Shore. Although I don't understand his fascination with the show he does bare a striking resemblance to that one guy. Ronnie, I think his name is. Oh God my hungover mind is all over the place this morning. Shit, I'm not going to be able to focus for class later. Oh well it's not like I really care. It's Tuesday and my teachers love me.

As my mind is running in circles I take a glance around the parking lot and start rolling in laughter after catching Mike Newton and his bodies at the other end. My laughter causes my brothers to look around and then look at me as if I'm the crazy one.

"Dude what the fuck are you laughing at?" Emmett asks still looking around.

"Share man share." Jasper questions as he too continues to look for the search of the cause of my laughter.

I am laughing so hard at this point that I can't form a sentence so I just point towards Mike and his boys. When Emmett and Jasper look over they erupt in laughter too.

"Oh bro that is priceless." Jasper says between laughter.

On the other side of the parking lot Mike and his boys are trying to talk up Lauren and Tanya and are striking out hardcore. The girls are standing a little bit away from the guys with arms crossed clearly not interested in whatever mike is talking about. The fact that Lauren and Tanya are so clearly uninterested causes me to laugh harder.

"Guys watch this." I say as I stand up on the tail gate of the jeep and shout towards Mike, "Yo Mike how do you like your seconds? Sloppy or uninterested?"

After my statement Tanya and Lauren start laughing at Mike causing everyone outside to look in his direction which then causes his face to turn the brightest shade of red I have ever seen. Beside me my brothers are laughing their asses off. Apparently my statement must have really hurt Mike because I can see the anger wash over his face before he walks away towards the school knowing when he is outmatched.

After our exchange Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, and Shelby walk over.

"Dude that's just cruel and unusual." Jimmy says with as we high five, "but I like it."

"Man he is going to want to kick your ass." Carl says as he climbs in the back of the jeep probably in search of something to eat.

"Carl he isn't going to be able to pull it off." Sheen chimes in, " At least I didn't get seconds from you with my girl."

Shelby sort of ducks her head into sheens shoulder and I look up at the sky and whistle.

"HOLY SHIT! When? Dude why didn't you tell me?" Sheen asks then looks and Shelby and asks, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Babe I didn't want you to feel inferior." Shelby says with a kiss on Sheen's cheek.

"Babe I don't he's Edward fucking Cullen, the legend himself. It's hard to keep up with that shit, but dam. When did this happen?" Sheen says completely unphased by this whole thing.

Shelby and I share a look and raised eyebrows asking who wants to tell Sheen. I decided to man up and tell him since he's one of my friends and I don't want to cause any more waves between him and Shelby, because they're good for each other.

"9th grade man." I say as I sit down and reach for my coffee again.

Sheen looks between me and Shelby a couple of times before Shelby nods and he smiles and says, "Okay that's cool that's like whole year before we got together anyways."

"Good you think so man." I nod and salute him with my thermos.

The guys sit around Emmett's jeep with my brothers and I just joking and having a generally good morning. Well as good as a morning as one can have on a Tuesday morning.

Then we hear the roar of an Engine and I turn to Emmet with a raised eyebrow. Clearly asking, "Is that Rose and the girls?" In response Emmett listens again to the engine and then nods in agreement. It astounds me how Rose and him can tell their engine's apart from the rest of the driving world, but Jasper and I chalk it up to the fact that they have spent a hell of a lot of time under the hoods of their cars tweaking the engines.

When Rose's mustang pulls in all heads turn. It's the kind of car that will do that no matter where she is. You would think that because she drives to school almost everyday that the student body would get used to it by now, but I guess not. Even though Rose's car is a work of art that isn't what draws my attention. It's the woman climbing out of the car that draws my attention.

"Alice." I growl under my breath.

If I didn't know any better I wouldn't have believed it was Bella. She is dressed in the tightest pair of blue jeans I have ever seen on a girl and a leather jacket that looks like it was designed to cover her luscious curves, but what really drives me nuts is her boots. I know that statement sounds weird coming from a horny red –blooded heterosexual male, but her boots clearly say "fuck me" to me and the come all the way up to above her knee. God, I want to fuck her and fuck her soon.

"Holy shit." Jasper says bringing me out of my revere.

"Dude, close your mouth before you start catching flies." Emmett says with a punch to my arm.

"Alice is a witch dude." I mumble

"Hey man, watch it you're talking about my woman."

"Jazz he doesn't mean it he's just in shock over the hotness that is the new girl right now." Shelby says.

"Her name is Bella Shelby, not the new girl." I mumble still locked in my Bella induced haze.

"Wow it's almost like he smoked some good shit." Carl says causing everyone to laugh a little.

"I think I'm going to introduce myself." Shelby says with a smile before kissing Sheen and walking towards the girls.

"Oh shit I'm in hell." I mumble and try to get myself out of my haze.

**BPOV**

As we're on our way to school Rose turns up the radio to some good old fashioned girl music. Jamming to some Britney Spears and Christina Aguilera is the best way to start off a Tuesday morning.

"So Bella you ready to shock our brother?" Rose asks as we near the parking lot.

"Yes, yes I am." I respond with a huge smile on my face, "Alice you are a genius."

"I know I am. Rose, reeve the engine and let Em know we're here." Alice says practically bouncing out of her seat.

"I don't mean to be weird or anything, but how will he know it's you?" I ask leaning between the seats so that my head is between theirs.

"Well Emmett and I have spent so much time tweaking the engines of our cars that we can tell outs from others. It's kind of an odd talent, but my man and I love our cars." Rose says with a wink.

"Bella what she means to say is yes they modified the engines, but they spend a lot of time fucking in their cars." Alice says with a giggle.

I nod in agreement right before we pull into the school parking lot. Even before we get out of the car I can feel the eyes staring at us. It is quite an unnatural feeling, but at the same time I like the feeling.

"Does this staring thing happen all the time?" I ask without thinking.

"Actually it does." Alice says as she and rose climb out of the car at the same time leaving me to make a solo entrance.

As I climb out of the car I can feel the eyes grow in amazement at my appearance. I can't help but wonder if HE is watch as well. I hope he is, because that's the plan.

I walk up and join the girls with another I haven't seen before. She looks interesting though. She's dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and red converse with a red v-neck sweater. In the circle of girls I can feel the chick giving me the once over I just gave her.

"Alice you are a genius." She says

"I've been told." Alice says with a giggle, "Oh before I forget the little manners my mother taught me. Shelby this is Bella she just moved here and we've kind of taken her under our wing. Bella this is Shelby. She's currently dating one of our friends Sheen whom you'll also love."

"Don't worry Bella you'll get to meet the boys in a minute. I just wanted to introduce you to another cool girl before you meet the crazy that are the boys." The girl I now know is Shelby says.

"It's nice to meet you Shelby." I say in response.

"By the way I love what you're doing to our Eddie. He looks like he smoked some good shit because of you and on top of that he's hungover so this day shall be interesting." Shelby says with a giggle.

"Oh he's hungover is he?" I say with a raised eyebrow.

"Totally wasted." Rose confirms

"Well then this should be really interesting." I smile evilly before we begin walking towards the boys as a solid line of girls.

As we walk I can feel the eyes follow my ass and I'm not the least bit offended. I mean these jeans do make my ass look fantastic. Nearing the boys I can see Edward snap himself out of his daze with an effort and I can't help but smile wider.

"Morning teddy bear." Rose says with a kiss for Emmett that puts a whole new meaning to "good" morning.

Alice then plops her self on Jasper's lap before say, "Bella this is Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen."

Each boy says hello or give a little wave as Alice introduces them and I smile back before saying, "Hey I'm Bella."

"Dude even her name is hot." Carl says breaking the ice and causing everyone to laugh.

After all the introductions are made we all relax until it is time to make our way to class. This day is off to a great start and I can't wait to see what happens next.

**A/N: Wowzers okay so I think the next chapter is going to be the rest of this day so expect it to be pretty long and then maybe I'll speed up the time line a little bit but idk yet so don't get your hopes up. **

**~ Peace and Love, **

**Crazy **

9


	21. Ch 17

**A/N: Hello again all *Waves* so I have been told by a couple of readers, who shall remain nameless, that because Charlie is a marine Bella would be a Marine brat not an Army brat. The only response I have for that is that Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs is a marine and it's awesome! Then there is the fact that army brat just sounds better as a title, so for those of you with issues I suggest you chalk it up to creative license. Now on to the story; I'm thinking a little music is in order for this chapter. **

**Ch. 17 **

**EPOV**

"THIS WOMAN IS TRYING TO KILL ME!" I shouted in my head.

Bella was standing in front of me and laughing with my friends and family and all I could do is sit there with my dumb ass shades and ball cap on and drink my stupid coffee. What the hell is my world coming to? Shit, I should probably just go to class and try and straighten my shit out.

Fuck was that a wink? Oh crap I can't fucking think straight. This day is going to be a nightmare.

As if the universe was actually on my side the bell rings signaling the beginning of the school day eliciting a student body wide groan. Making my way towards my English class I can just imagine what I look like to my fellow classmates. The bill of my hat is pulled down so low that it touches my nose and my sunglasses are pushed up high on the bridge of my nose in an effort to block out the bright florescent lights of the school hallways.

Thankfully I make it to English and take my seat in the back of the class before Mr. Patterson, the principal, can see me and question me about my attire this morning. That asshat can be such a prick it's not even funny. That dickwad would have the nerve to be an ass when I'm hungover.

When Bella walks through the door to take her seat it has the same effect as when she stepped out of the car earlier. All I want to do is fuck her six ways to Sunday and at least once with those boots on.

"I'm far to hung over for this." I mumble to myself as Mrs. Brooks calls the class to order and we begin our discussion on Romeo and Juliet.

Thank God I don't have to pay close attention. I can just relax into the rhythm of the class and think about all the ways I'm going to work Bella over when she comes begging to my bed. I'm definitely going to need to step up my game a little bit though. She clearly has Alice and Rose on her side. I'll just have to put on a little extra charm and dazzle the fuck out of her.

As my mind wonders as to how I'm going to turn on said "charm" it comes up with the most brilliant idea all on it's one. I quickly send a text message to some key members of my family about their part of the plan.

TEXT:

ED: Yo Em get ready to jam next period fill you in then ~Ed

EM: np man ~ grizzly

ED; Rose, can you skip Auto Tech again today? ~Ed

ROSE: Sure it's not like I couldn't teach this class ~ 3

ED: thnx fill you in 2nd ~Ed

ED: Ace snag Bells and Jay meet in music room. Fill you in 2nd ~Ed

ALICE: What have you got up your sleeve oh brother of mine? ~Ace in da Hole

ED: You'll see. ~Ed

If all goes according to plan this should liven up the day quite a bit. Now the question is which one of the songs in my repertoire to use for this little excursion.

I pretty much float through the rest of English thinking through how this is going to play out. It could either play out well or I could be suspended. I'm willing to risk it though and I'm glad I had Alice grab Bella. If I asked Bella to follow me it would be a dead give away and the best way for this to work is for it to be a surprise.

I quickly make my way to my locker and drop off some of my books before heading towards the music room. Once in the music room I take a quick look around and notice half the class already seated and tuning up. Then a quick look at the front of the room shows me that I am the lucky man in the world today because it says in big bold letters: FREE DAY.

I stride towards Mr. Catts and ask, "Does this mean what I think it means."

"Yes, Edward this means that you can play what ever it is you want today. I am in no mood to conduct." Mr. Catts says with a sigh.

"Sir, thank you." I quickly say before turning to the rest of the class and making the universal gesture to stop before making my way towards my stashed guitar and plugging in then quickly tuning. As I go about my business the class stops what they were doing to move chairs and music stands knowing what is in store for the next class period.

While I'm tuning Emmett walks in and quickly sets up his drum kit followed shortly by Rose who grabs her bass.

"So Ed what are we playing?" Rose asks as she tunes up expertly.

Before I can even get a word out Jasper comes rushing in with his guitar case in hand saying, "Got a text from Alice saying be here with guitar in had. What am I playing?"

"Rose just asked that question and we were just about to get an answer when you ran in." Emmett says as he walks over twirling his sticks.

"Alice will be here soon Edward let us in man." Rose says impatiently

"Here's the deal I know rose and Alice are clearly in on what ever game Bella and I are playing and are on Bella's side, so I decided to not play fair and bring out my "charm."." I state complete with air quotes.

"You are right about both of those statements." Rose says with a head nod.

"So today we're going to play Nickelback's This Afternoon then transition into Saving Abel's Addicted." I say with the biggest hungover smile I have ever had.

"You know for a man who this morning looked like death you're a genius." Rose says with a pat on my shoulder.

"Yeah man how did your hungover brain come up with this?" Emmett asks in a slightly confused tone.

"Honestly I have no idea, but let's get this show on the road because here's Alice." I say with a gesture towards the door.

Alice and Bella walk through the door and Alice quickly directs them to a couple of seats to the side. Mr. Catts won't notice the new additions to the class. He looks just as hungover as I actually am.

I quickly give the signal for Emmett to count us in before the rest of us begin to play the opening notes.

_Lookin' like another Bob Marley day Hittin' from the bong like a diesel train And I'm down with hangin' out this afternoon We've got weeds in the backyard 4 feet tall Cheech and Chong prob'ly woulda' smoked 'em all So I'm out on the couch this afternoon_

This song is the perfect warm up for my hungover self. It's chill enough to send out a relaxed vibe but it still has the understated sexy vibe that Nickelback songs usually convey.

_Beer bottles layin' on the kitchen floor If we take 'em all back we can buy some more So I doubt we'll go without this afternoon You better hang on if you're taggin' along  
Cause we'll be doin this 'till 6 in the mornin' Nothin' wrong with goin' all night long Tough to put the brakes on, Doesn't matter when you'd rather_

I love this song. I can't count the number of times that my brothers and Rose and I have played at birthday party barbeques and just hanging out around our house. I chance a glance over to Jasper and he smiles back as he fills in on back up vocals and uses his expert guitar skills to add a little flavor to the song.

_Get up, and go out Me and all my friends We drink up, We fall down And then we do it all again Just sittin around, hangin out this afternoon Landlord said I should buy a tent But he can kiss my ass cause I payed the rent So I doubt he'll kick me out this afternoon Down on the corner in a seedy bar Juke box crankin' out the CCR Had a few to Suzy Q this afternoon_

Through the rest of the song the entire class is up and sort of swaying to the music. Even Mr. Catts looks relaxed. If only they knew what was coming up next. After finishing "This Afternoon" I quickly slide my fingers along the fret board in a quick solo before sliding right into Addicted.

_I'm so addicted to All the things you do When you're going down on me In between the sheets Or the sound you make With every breath you take It's not like anything When you're loving me_

The first couple of lyrics sends the class into a frenzy and Mr. Catts nearly falls out of his chair in shock. This song is a little harder sound and I use the edge in my voice from the effects of last night to add a little bit of a growl to the lyrics.

_Oh girl lets take it slow So as for you well you know where to go I want to take my love and hate you till the end It's not like you to turn away From all the bullshit I can't take It's not like me to walk away_

Rose leans over and whispers in my ear as I sing, "Now this is the Edward charm I know."

I nod in understanding and look directly at Bella as I sing.

_I'm so addicted too all the things You do when you're going down on me In between the sheets Or the sound you make With every breathe you take It's not like anything When you're loving me Yeah I know when it's getting rough All the times we spend When we try to make This love something better than Just making love again  
It's not like you to turn away All the bullshit I can't take Just when I think I can walk away, I'm so addicted to all the things You do when you're going on me In between the sheets Or the sound you make With every breathe It's not like anything_

I become a little braver as I sing and roll my hips into the music causing the other girls in the room to swoon a little bit, but I only have eyes for Bella.

_I'm so addicted to the things you do When you're going down on me Or the sound you make with every breath you take It's not like anything when you're loving me Yeah When you're loving me How can I make it through All the things you do There's just got to be more to you and me_

I can feel all the eyes in the room as I caress the mic stand as if it was a woman's skin still looking directly into Bella's eyes. I can't help but wonder what she would feel like under my fingertips and how she would respond as I sing the last couple verses of the song.

_I'm so addicted to all the things you do When you're going down on me In between the sheets Or the sound you make with every breath you take It's not like anything It's not like anything I'm so addicted to All the things you do When you're going down on me Or the sound you make with every breath You take it's not like anything I'm so addicted to you Addicted to you_

As we finish the song the girls all seem to melt back into their chairs and I slowly dial back my emotions and charm before turning to put my guitar away, finally breaking my eye contact with Bella.

"Jesus Christ." Rose whispers to me, "I thought you were going to fuck the mic man."

"Dude you did get a little overzealous there towards the end and that's saying something when it's coming from me." Emmett says as he slides his sticks into his back pocket.

"Ed I totally agree." Jasper says, "Maybe you should go jack off and relieve some tension."

"Guys I'm fine and I never said I'd fight fair." I say with a wink before walking out of the classroom right as the bell rings.

**BPOV**

When Alice came up to me after English I wasn't expecting to skip AP Bio to go listen to her brothers and Rose play, but I'm sure glad we did. I admit it was a little odd to be skipping class but I quickly got over it when Edward began to plan.

The opening chords of This Afternoon began to plan and I instantly relaxed. I love this song and it's a great song to relax into and just enjoy. Edward brought a little bit of his own flavor to it with his voice and with Jasper's guitar.

Just as the song ended Edward's fingers began to play against the fret board in an expertly played guitar solo before morphing it into the opening chords of Saving Abel's Addicted. I haven't heard that song in such a long time. It's one of those songs that make me hot.

When Edward began to sing my insides did a flip. I cannot believe the stage presence and the way his voice sounds. It drives me nuts having to sit here and listen to how fantastic he sounds.

Then when he began to caress the mic my girlie bits gave a cry of pleasure and pain. I want him so bad it's painful. Dam, he isn't playing fair either. I'm going to have to step up my game a little further. I cannot let him win.

The entire time he was singing Edward was staring right at me. His eyes were staring into my eyes as if they were trying to convey a message. I really hope that message is "I want to fuck you and soon" because I can't play this game forever.

After they finish playing Edward has a quick conversation with his family before walking out of the door just as the bell rings to signal the end of the period.

"So Bella what'd you think?" Alice asks from next to me as I watch Edward walk away.

"Alice we're going to have to step up our game. He's not playing fair." I mumble as we walk out of the classroom and into the hallway.

"Bella don't you worry I have something up my sleeve, but right now I need to get to class and so do you so I'll talk to you at lunch."

"By Alice I'll see you later." I say as we head to our separate classes.

As I walk towards my Spanish class room I can't help but picture Edward in all sorts of compromising positions.

"Spanish is going to be a little hard today." I mumble as I walk through the door to take my seat.

**A/N: So there you have it the first half of an interesting school day and some sexy Edward time. So you guys know this is the part where I beg and beg for your reviews but I'd like to take this time to apologize for my rant earlier ^^ it's just the way I roll. : ) **

**~ peace and love, Crazy **


	22. Ch 18

**A/N: Hola Chicas and Chicos I'm back again with another chapter for you to sink your fangs into. Now I am going to warn you this chapter is most likely filler so that I can state some things I have neglected in previous chapters, but I feel that they need to be said so here goes nothing. **

**Ch. 18 **

**EPOV**

This day has been fucking nuts. First of all Bella is one of the worst teases I have ever met. I tried to avoid her all day to keep my "not-so-little" Eddie under control but in a school of about 500 people it's not that easy. It's like everywhere I turned today she was there looking as hot as ever and all I could do is walk the other direction.

I spent the rest of my classes just going through the motions. Luckily for me my teachers gave me my space. They realized by the end of freshmen year that I'm smart enough to ask for help if I need it and I usually don't need it. Now as junior they all just leave me alone. It's the same thing for the rest of my family, although Rose and Emmett being seniors causes the teachers to hound them about graduation plans. Then again all Emmett has to do is flex his arm or flash his dimples and they go away and all Rose has to do is flip her hair.

So her I am sitting in the bleachers of the gym with my aspirin wearing off and my headache coming back while watching Bella beat the shit out of every guy on the mats.

"God she's hot." I mumble while running my hands through my hair in an effort to calm the raging storm inside my head.

I can't help but watch Bella. She has this grace about her while she's whooping ass. It's as if she came out of the womb doing this. She also looks dam hot in tight ass Underarmer.

"Dude are you seriously lowering yourself to oggeling from a far?" Jimmy asks as he sits down.

"Where the hell did you come from?" I ask looking around.

"I hacked into the school computers. I have a free period today. Now to the matter at hand; what the hell are you doing lowering your standard?" Jimmy says reeking of weed.

"Jimmy man, were you smoking?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Nothing's wrong I'm just a little jealous and I'm not lowering myself to you commoners' level. I'm just hungover and my headache is coming back." I say defending myself.

"Whatever man. I just came in her to tell you that Alice is apparently on the party planning path and she should be broaching the subject to you when the final bell rings."

"Oh shit man. When Alice get's on a planning path there is no stopping her. Crap, this is going to suck." I groan and lean my head against my crossed arms on my knees.

"Yeah I know, but it's okay man I'll make sure to tell Carl to bring a lot of the stash." Jimmy says before patting my back and leaning back with his ankles crossed.

We sit in silence as we watch some of the manliest men I have ever seen get their asses handed to them by a woman. From where I'm sitting I can see the look in Coach's eye that clearly says, "Christ Almighty this is ridiculous."

As Jimmy and I watch I begin to pick up on some of the little things about Bella. Like the way she gets a crease between her eyebrows when she feels a particularly hard punch and tries not to show it. The way she digs her right foot into the mat at the beginning of a match and the way she cracks her knuckles at the end.

"Oh fuck I'm turning into a woman." I mumble

My statement causes Jimmy to sit up next to me and raise an eyebrow. I quickly wave him off not wanting to explain my outburst. Its in that moment that my sluggish brain has another burst of energy and comes up with one of the most brilliant plans I have ever had the pleasure of concocting.

I slowly turn in towards Jimmy and smile in that way that only I can and say, "Jimmy when if you see Alice before me tell her it's on."

Before Jimmy can say anything I get up and head over to Coach to watch the rest of the matches.

"Edward this is a disgrace. All of these strapping young 'men' have failed to beat a petite woman in one of the most vicious hand to hand sports." Coach says with a small shake in his head as we watch Bella make another man tap out.

"Did anyone fill you in on our match?" I ask casually.

"No, they didn't and I didn't know you two even had a match. Tell me about it."

So I tell couch about how Bella and I tied during the warm up laps how we went through at least 5 rounds before we both became too tired to continue beating the crap out of us. There are details about our fight that I leave out because Coach doesn't need to know that Bella's body curved around mine as she tried to pin me to the mat felt heavenly. He doesn't need to know about the way her muscles flex when her legs wrap around my waist or the way a bruise almost instantly blooms on her delicate skin.

"So Edward if there something you'd like to share." Coach says with a sinker, "Son don't stare like that you'll give your position away."

"Coach there is nothing going on."

"Edward us teachers hear things and I know you've been avoiding her all day and I know you are not shy with the ladies."

"Coach she's just another girl. There is no reason that she won't be in my bed soon." I say with a soft smile as Bella defeats another opponent and goes to get a drink of water.

"Edward she's different and she will put up a hell of a fight son, but she'll be worth it. I know my wife was."

With that finale statement Coach walks away to talk to the rest of the group about what they need to work on. I walk over slowly and stand next to Bella so that I can congratulate her.

"Nice work. I haven't seen that many beatings in one day since…well since never actually." I say with a smile.

"Well I don't really get a lot of time to practice so it was nice to flex the old muscles." Bella says as she blows a stray hair out of her face.

Before we can carry our conversation further Coach speaks up demanding our attention.

"Now gentlemen and Bella there is an MMA competition next week and its state wide. I believe that you are trained well enough to compete so here are the permission forms. I'm going to need your parents to fill this out unless you're 18. In that case just make sure that your parents look them over and are your emergency contact. The rules are outlined within the information packet as well." Coach passes around a clipboard with all of the mentioned papers before saying, "Now the bell is about to ring so once you have your papers get out of her and I'll see you tomorrow."

Before I can turn back to my conversation with Bella she is already gone and I can't help but wonder if it's because of me.

"Christ I hope it's because my 'charm' is too much for her right now." I mumble as I make my way to the locker room with the best of the boys.

**BPOV**

All day Edward has been avoiding me since his performance, but oddly I'm okay with that. I don't think I could handle him myself. He is obviously not playing fair. My lady bits have been in some serious pain all afternoon and it is keeping me from figuring out how to get him back. He needs to understand that he is going to have to come to me not the other way around. I know from the text I got from Alice in Spanish that she has a plan.

I'm open to help from Alice and Rose because they know him best but I think I might town down my look for a little while. Go for more of a punk girl look than a sex kitten, but I must say that I plan on keeping these boots. They may come in handy latter.

Throughout my MMA class Edward has been sitting on the bleachers starring off into nowhere, but I have a suspicion that he is thinking about important things, well at least important to him. I can only spare a moment to think about him because before I can blink I am being challenged to a series of matches.

"Hey Bella back again?" Jack says standing next to me as I tape up my hands to begin punching the bag.

"Jack I signed up for this class so yes I'm going to be here again and again until I graduate." I say with a sickly sweet smile.

"Ouch Bella that hurts." Jack says rubbing his chest, "So a couple of the guys were wondering if you'd mind sparring with them today. Edward's out of commission and you're just as good."

"Oh I'd love to!" I squeal like the girl I am before whispering with an evil smile on my face, "This should be fun."

So then begins my marathon of MMA fights and the entire time I can feel Edward's eyes watching me and the way my body moves, but I am too focused. I'm a lioness hunting her prey on the African Savannah. I can't feel any of the punches that the guys throw my way. My whole body is numb with the adrenaline running through my system. I have no sense of time all I can tell is that each match is quick and efficient like a sniper taking out its target.

Then Coach is calling the end to the marathon and he begins speaking. It takes a couple of seconds before the adrenaline pumping through my veins slows down. Edward and I have a short conversation during the beginning of his speech where he repeats the same thing most coaches say; the "good job", "keep working on this" type stuff.

"God Edward smells delicious." I think to myself.

When coach explains that there is a competition I am overjoyed. Finally other people at my level; not that I don't like whooping these boys' asses but I need some other people to hone my skills.

When Coach passes out the information I quickly grab a copy before heading to the locker room to shower and stuff myself back into my clothes. Unfortunately it requires me to leave Edward and his sweet Edward aroma.

**A/N: so there you have it. The next installment in the Bella/ Edward saga and i know that it's short but i swear it will lead up to some interesting stuff. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it and if you did please R & R. **

**~Peace and Love, **

**Crazy **


	23. Ch 19

**A/N: So I think this chapter is going to be a little bit of filler too. I don't think my time line is working the way I want it to and I don't want this to be one of those stories that have like a billion chapters. So here goes nothing and I hope you enjoy.**

**Ch. 19 **

**BPOV**

These past couple of days have been pretty uneventful. At school I am skating through all of my classes because the material is well below my skill level and when I talked to my new friends about it they all said the same thing. I don't really mind because it gives me more time to work on my MMA skills and my art project.

We've been working on this project for the past week and I think mine is really coming along. I started a couple of secondary drawings so that when I go to turn my project in for a grade I can pick the best one. Even though I love all of my sketches my favorite is the little songbird. I don't know why, but it holds a special place in my heart and it will probably be the one I have permanently etched onto my skin.

At home Charlie and I go about our business as if we haven't moved at all. We peacefully coexist; just two people sharing a space. It's not that we're distant or unloving Charlie's just been busy getting sorted out at the base and trying to establish trust with the men he will be commanding and I'm busy getting to know the group of people I call my friends.

I seem to be spending a lot of time at the Cullen house lately with Rose and Alice. They have been trying to get me to vamp up my style to "sex kitten chic" again, but I keep turning them. Telling them that I'm fine just the way I am and that it's more comfortable to just wear my beat up chucks than heals. This argument disappointed Alice for a short time, but then she noticed Edward starring a couple of times and she gave up arguing about my appearance.

The first time the girls invited me over I got the pleasure of meeting Carlisle and Esme, as I was told to call them. They are some of the nicest parents I have ever met and the family dynamic was interesting to watch.

_Flashback: _

_Rose, Alice, and I were sitting around Alice's room painting out nails and talking about anything and everything that wasn't related to schoolwork when a female voice shouted from the stairs at the end of the hall. _

"_We're home! Hope you didn't do anything illegal while we were out! I'll be In the kitchen making cookies if you need me!" _

_After the voice disappears Alice turned to me and asked, "Want a cookie? Esme always has baked goods stock piled in the kitchen." _

"_Yeah and they are fabulous. You wouldn't guess by her appearance but Esme is Martha Stewart in the kitchen." Rose says as she carefully got up off of Alice's bed and heads for the door. _

"_Sure I could go for a healthy does of sugar right about now." I said with a smile, while I was secretly trembling inside. _

_When we got down to the kitchen Alice peeked around the corner and held up a finger telling me to "shh" before motioning me to look. _

_In the middle of one of the biggest kitchens I have ever seen was a tall blonde man dressed in a pair of navy blue scrubs with the hint of a tattoo peaking out of the collar. He had his arms wrapped around a tall, slender woman with the most beautiful caramel hair I've ever seen. Where he had tattoos peaking out of his shirt she had pieces of silver studding her skin. They looked so perfect together, just dancing in the kitchen to the music in their heads. She was his compliment as he was hers, where he was all hard plains and ink she was soft curves and mental. They were so beautiful it almost pained me to hear Alice break up the moment. _

_After Alice broke them apart and formal introductions were made Carlisle, as I later found out he liked to be called, excused himself to get out of his scrubs and Esme went back to her baking. The girls and I sat in the kitchen for awhile and chatted with Esme before returning to our "girl time" in Alice's room. _

_End Flashback_

Carlisle and Esme turned out to be so generous that they invited me to stay for dinner and it allowed me to see how they interact with their diverse group of children. I learned so many things about family that I haven't had the opportunity to see in my own.

I learned the Carlisle is the reason the boys got interested in tattoos in the first place and when I asked if he had a favorite he said he didn't have one, but Edward gave me a look that clearly said he did. I made a mental note to ask Edward about it. Esme also said she didn't have a favorite piercing, but like Edward Rose gave me a look that she did.

Through dinner we chatted about trivial matters and Carlisle and Esme didn't ask about my dad till close to desert and they seem shocked when I told them my dad was a Marine.

_Flashback:_

"_So Bella you know that Carlisle is a trauma surgeon and I do interior design. What does your father do?" Esme asked as she passed out the red velvet cake for dessert. _

"_He is a Caption in the United States Marine Corps." I said before taking a bite of the heavenly cake. _

_After my statement there was a brief period of silence and when I looked up everyone at the table was looking at me, making me blush. _

"_Cool." Jasper said from the other end of the table breaking the silence._

_End Flashback _

They spent the rest of the night asking me questions about the places I've lived and making sure that the blush was a permanent fixture on my face.

In our MMA class the entire class was preparing for the tournament. Coach had Edward and I basically teaching the class because of our advanced skill. Then when the boys found out my dad was a Marine they finally understood why my skills were so advanced. It was interesting to say the least when they finally got over the shock.

Its hard work trying to get a bunch of teenage boys to listen to a girl concerning a sport that is so physically taxing, but I managed to get their respect by casually reminding them of the marathon matches last week. Edward and I managed to distribute the work equally. He was in charge of physical fitness like running and lifting weights and I was in charge of fixing bad habits in their technique. It worked well and when someone needed their butts kicked we did. We weren't shy about telling them to get on the mat and prepare for a match. That put a lot of them in line quickly.

This entire week has been so busy that as I'm sitting here in my room starring at my laptop screen where my English essay is supposed to be I can't even think straight. I quickly give up on my essay and turn on my stereo and lay back on my bed to stare of the ceiling.

"I think relaxation is in order." I mumble to myself as I slip into a light sleep for the rest of the afternoon.

**EPOV**

It's a typical Thursday afternoon at my house and I'm doing what I usually do; laying in bed sketching. While tracing over my light lines I can't help but think back over the past couple of days with Bella.

She has been hanging out with my family more and more and I couldn't be happier about it. She even stayed for dinner and I couldn't help but chuckle to myself when my family found out what her dad does. Their faces were just priceless. It's weird having a girl that I'm not related to actually hand around and get along with my family, but it's not like I can complain. It gives me more opportunities to admire her luscious curves.

Bella has definitely toned down her style choices lately and I can't say that I complain. I like the real Bella better than the Bella that my sisters have had the chance to make over. Her converse and jeans do a lot for her. It definitely makes the male population notice and I don't like that they noticed. I need to step up my game and stake my claim soon.

Then there is the whole other matter of our MMA training sessions. The boys didn't want to take her seriously when Coach first put us in charge, but she sure fixed that real quick. Then there is the occasional jackasses that still don't want to behave, but Bella and I aren't afraid to threaten a beat down. Looking at our group now we have a decent chance of placing. Individually the only people that could place high are Bella, myself, and Nate; mostly because Nate actually listens to Bella's advice when she corrects his technique and concentrates on his lifting.

While my brain was preoccupied on this subject Jasper apparently walked into my room.

"Yo Ed Alice has called a family meting." He says while he plops down on my couch and picks up my guitar.

"Oh shit this is about the party. Am I right?" I ask setting my sketch pad aside.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure." Jazz says as he strums the opening chords to Good Charlotte's _Like It's her Birthday_.

"Then we better get going otherwise we're going to be stuck with something stupid to take care of." I mumble as I head for the door.

Jasper continues to play completely ignoring me.

"Jasper you coming?"

"Yeah I'm just going to finish this song. Besides Alice can't stay mad at me forever." He says with a sly smile.

"Lucky bastard." I mumble as I make my way downstairs to the music room.

Once in the music room the first thing I notice is that Alice has set up a screen and a projector as well as her laptop and our instruments as if we are about to play a gig. Rose and Emmett are sitting on the love seat looking back and forth from Alice to me clearly begging me for help. I shrug and cautiously take a seat on a wooden stool. Shortly after I take my seat Carlisle and Esme waltz in and he sits in the recliner while she sits on the arm. Then on cue Jasper walks in and leans against the bar that we rarely use.

Then the She Devil herself turns around and greats us, "Hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome to an Alice Cullen production."

Alice starts the slide show and then begins to explain her plan, "Carlisle, Esme you have raised us to be mature and intelligent adults and I believe that we have proven this concept these past few years."

The rest of us nod in agreement.

"Well I am requesting that you allow us to host a party, here on Saturday night after the MMA competition in Seattle. Now if you direct your attention to the screen I will illustrate how this can be pulled off with very limited pain to the house and its interior."

Alice goes through an entire slide show that looks as if she could present it to the board of a fortune 500 company and get their approval with ease. Secretly I hope Carlisle and Esme say yes so that I have an excuse to see Bella in a more relaxed atmosphere.

When Alice finishes her presentation there is a brief moment of silence where Carlisle turns to Esme and they seem to have a silent conversation.

Then Carlisle asks the million dollar question, "Do we need to be here for this?"

"Not unless you want to be." Alice says struggling to maintain her composure.

"Then you have our permission to host this party." Esme says with a smile, "Just keep us informed on the preparations."

With their permission granted they exit the room and Alice launches into an hour long explanation of what needs to be done and who is to do itt. Her explanation makes me want to tear my head out, but then again Alice is the perfect person for this because she doesn't do anything half assed.

"This is going to be interesting." I think as I head back up to my room to get my part of the preparations over with; the music, "I am going to through something special in there for these party goers."

**A/N: and there you go another chapter that is sort of filler but not at the same time. I hope you enjoyed and I would love to hear your comments. **

**~peace and love, **

**Crazy **


	24. Ch 20

**A/N: Happy Easter everybody! So just for you guys I've got the next installment in the epic love story of two weird kids. I'm going to warn you guys now this chapter is going to be mostly comedy : ) hope you laugh your you-know-what's off! **

**Ch. 20**

**BPOV**

Beep Beep BEEP! My alarm goes off next to my head and all I want to do is roll back over and go to sleep. It's Saturday for crying out loud, but unfortunately I can't because I've got to get up and kick ass.

With that thought in mind I roll over and stare at the clock until I can't take it anymore and I get up. I then stand in front of my closet and stare at it for longer than I should have and that's where I am when Charlie finds me.

"Hey Bella's you ready for the tournament?" He asks leaning against the doorway.

"If you're asking if I'm ready to kick major butt then yes. If you're asking if I know what I'm wearing then no." I reply still starring at my closet.

"Well why don't you just wear what you used to wear when we did PT together?"

"Your old fatigues?" I ask turning to face him with a raised eyebrow.

"Bells let me just tell you that those fatigues were never mine. I just let you think that."

"Dad I knew they weren't yours. They fit me too well to have been yours."

"Well it's a good think you know that." He says with a smile.

As I pull the fatigues out of my closet I turn to ask, "So since they aren't yours who's were they?"

"Nobody's I convinced my C.O. that you were worth it. I just happen to be a likeable enough guy that he agreed."

"Aww look at my upstanding daddy breaking rules for me." I smirk at him.

"Now, now there is no reason to get all mushy on me. You know I don't do well with that kind of thing."

"Sir yes sir." I reply and snap a salute.

"At ease Bells." He says with a smirk at my smart ass attitude, "Now I need to head to the base for a little bit, but I'll make sure I'm there in time for the tournament."

"Thanks dad, it means a lot that you'll be there and I know the teams have to be there ridiculously early so we can be put into weight classes."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world."

We hug before he says goodbye and walks out of my room to get on with his day. As soon as he leaves I hope in the shower and quickly wash my hair and body. As an after thought I carefully shave as well. When I'm done with my shower I bounce across the hall to turn on my stereo. Its times like these I need some pick me up music.

_Here comes a breakthrough Here comes a day Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it So don't let it get away It's all about a breakthrough Just turn the page  
Cause everyday I'm getting closer Life is just a rollercoaster_

As I dance around my room getting dressed I can feel my body waking up and the excitement of today building. I know my team is counting on Edward and I to be the all out winners, but they aren't half bad themselves because of the training Edward and I have been giving them. They may just surprise themselves if they remember all of our tips.

After putting my hair up in a ponytail I grab my gym bad and skip down the stairs to eat breakfast with my iPod playing loudly through my headphones. I'm having one of those days that music just seems to be the best idea. I continue to play my music loudly as I pull into the parking lot.

I can see the bus parked off to one side and the boys are all gathered there. Quickly I pull my car into a spot and walk over to the group. When I get within hearing distance I begin to pick up bits and pieces of an interesting competition.

"Did you guys hear?"

"Nate will you spill man? We don't have time to play your stupid mind games today."

"Dude he's talking about the Cullen party!'

"What?"

"Yes the Cullens are hosting a party."

"I heard Alice was planning it."

"More importantly I heard their parents won't be there."

"Alright!"

"Howdy boys." I say announcing my presence

Once all of their heads have turned towards me their jaws drop at my attire. I must admit that in my fatigues I look pretty intimidating and then add in what they know I can do I just scream trouble. As they give me the once over I give them a quick glance of my own.

Now my attire makes me look intimidating, but they all look like idiots.

"Really? Tapout shirts? Do you realize they make you all look like a bunch of douche nozzles?" I barely get out before succumbing to a fit of laughter.

"I agree." A voice says behind me sending a chill up my spine, "And you just look like you could kill someone."

"Well that was the intention." I say with a small smile as I turn to see Edward really close to me.

"Yo Ed we didn't hear you pull up." Nate shouts from the middle of the circle.

"I ran in today boys."

All of the boys' jaws drop again in shock then in unison as, "You ran?"

"Yes, I ran in." Edward says with a smile playing at the corners of his lips, "Is that such a problem?"

"Edward they're just shocked that you ran to school on a competition day. That's all." I smirk towards the group, "but I'm proud. Way to get a little extra practice in."

"Why thank you coach Bella." He says with a wink, "Now any one seen Coach?"

All of the boys point in the direction of a tiny little Toyota. There is Coach struggling with what looks like a box in the trunk of his car.

"Well which one of you strapping young things is going to go help him?" I ask in my sweetest little girl tone.

As all the boys run over to help Coach Edward chuckles behind me, "Really? You're going to use the girl card on them?"

"Well he needed help and they didn't look like they were going to get moving anytime soon."

"Well it's good to know that they are whipped and they aren't even getting any."

"It's because they want what they're never going to get." I say with a wink.

Before our conversation can go any further the boys and Coach walk up with a couple of boxes.

"Alright I figured since we're a team we should look like one." Coach says as he cuts open the boxes, "Now feast your eyes on these."

Coach pulls out a green and white jacket with the school mascot and name on the back. It looks as if we really are going to be a team because before I know it Coach is tossing jackets out left and right. The jackets all look really huge and I begin to think that mine is going to swallow me whole.

"Now I've had these for awhile, but since we got a new addition I had to run out and get another." Coach says before pulling a smaller and black jacket, "Boys I know this jacket is a different color and there is a reason for it. I hope you all support me in this decision because in light of recent events I believe Bella has earned the title of caption."

The boys all cheer and clap before I can say a small thank you and accept my jacket. Coach then pulls out another black jacket and says, "I would also like to name Edward co-caption."

This statement send the boys into another round of cheers. After we settle down a little bit Coach gets us all on the bus and settled in for the ride to Seattle.

**EPOV**

The whole ride to Seattle Bella has her headphones in keeping me from talking to her. I can't help but be a little excited at the fact that Coach named us co-captions and I can't be surprised either. I can't wait to see what she's going to pull out during the tournament. Every time I see her in a match she pulls out another trick to get her opponent to tap out first. It's fascinating to watch and beautiful too.

God dam it I'm sounding like a fucking chick again. It's a good thing we're going to go kick asses into next Tuesday because I need to assert my manhood. That run this morning wasn't just for the workout; I needed some time to clear my head. There have been one too many nights where I have woken up from a very X rated dream of Bella.

I have never been so glad that Alice is throwing that dam party tonight. As much as I hate them this is the perfect opportunity to lay on my charm thick. Fuck, I will even tell her about my tats if it helps. I just want her so dam bad it's painful. Literally it's painful.

Once we arrive at the arena we all file off the bus slowly and quietly. It's odd just how quite we are. I don't think I've ever seen the guys this quite. It kind of unnerves me just a little bit.

"Wow I've never seen them so quite." Bella says next to me causing me to jump.

"Jesus you should wear a bell."

"You'd love that wouldn't you?" Bella purrs.

Not that I don't love that she's so friendly today but I have to ask, "What's gotten into you? You're extra sexy today."

"It's the competition; always makes a little more…friendly." Bella says with a wink before skipping away to the front of the line.

"Jesus Christ." I groan as Nate walks up beside me.

"Dude what's up? It's not contagious is it?" He asks worried.

"No it's not Nate it's just that woman is going to kill me one of these days."

"Dude just put the moves on her already!"

"She's a tough cookie man." I murmur before Coach shouts back that he needs me up front, "Good luck Nate."

"You too."

"What's up Coach?"

"Officials need to see you and Bella since you're captions. The rest of us are going to our section."

"Yes sir." I respond as Bella and I walk towards the officials table.

While at the table I really hope that Bella is paying attention because I can't concentrate with her standing so close to me. Then with all the other captions, all boys typically, staring at her I cannot keep my focus. This could potentially be a bad thing in the long run.

Once dismissed I ask Bella what I missed and she rolls her eyes before telling me that we need to get the guys in line from shortest to tallest and head over to the scale. The whole rest of the morning was spent running from official to official with the team and making sure that every one was okay to compete.

It's about a half an hour before the opening of the tournament and the team is warming up while Bella and I walk around helping with last minute corrections. As soon as I've made the rounds I notice that Bella has disappeared.

I pull Jack aside and ask, "Dude, you seen Bella?

"I think I saw her heading to the locker room."

"Alright cool." I say looking towards the locker room and out comes Bella in the tightest pair of black pants I have ever seen,

"Oh shit man this is going to be interesting." Jack says before walking back over to the rest of the guys.

As Bella walks in front of all the other teams I can see them all leering at her and I can't help but become angry. God, I want to kill them just looking at them.

"Yo Ed man!" I hear coming from behind me before there is a pixie on my back.

"Hey guys." I smile as I turn to face my family, "Glad you could make it."

"We wouldn't miss this, son." Esme says with a kiss on my cheek.

"Ya bro I can't wait to see you kick the teeth out of someone who isn't me." Jasper says with a smirk.

"Hi Bella." Rose squeals, which is scary enough, before launching herself towards Bella for a hug,

Alice squeals in my ear before disappearing from my back to join the girls in their hug. I watch for a minute before turning back to my brothers and parents. As we talk I keep one eye on Bella and the rest of the competitors. I don't want any of them too closer to her. I don't have to watch for long before Emmett asks probably the worst question at that point in time.

"Dude who're the guys in the camo clothes."

This statement gains Bella's attention and she looks to were Emmett is pointing before squealing and breaking away from the girls. She launches herself through the air and is caught in a hug by one of the scariest looking men I have ever seen.

"Oh shit. I bet it's her dad." I mumble causing Emmett and Jasper to snicker.

**BPOV**

When Emmett asked who the guys in the camo I knew my dad would be there, but I wasn't expecting him to bring the guys. I was so excited that I forgot where I was and launched myself at the guys. Luckily for me Sam caught me before I could face plant.

"Bells!" The guys all shout in unison.

"Dad! You didn't tell me you were bringing the guys!' I say as I hug him too.

"Well I had to tell the guys why I was leaving and when I told them that you were going to be in an MMA tournament they wanted to come too."

"Well I'm glad you did because now you can help me warm up properly and make sure my technique is good to go."

"Bells you had Jared here teach you hand to hand combat at twelve. I don't think your technique will have any problems." Sam says.

"PLEASE?" I ask batting my eyelashes.

"Fine, but I'm going to check the rest of the team too." Jared says resigning to the power of my eyelashes.

"Bells we're going to go find our seats." Charlie says with a kiss to the top of my head.

"Thanks for coming guys and get ready to watch and interesting show."

I quickly grab Jared's hand and drag him toward the team. Before we can even get to the rest of the team we're stopped by Edward and his family.

"Bella who's this?" Alice asks genuinely curious.

"Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Carlisle, Esme" I say pointing them all out as I say their name, "This is Jared; one of my dad's platoon members and hand to hand specialist."

"Nice to meet you." Esme says from beside Carlisle.

"Nice to meet you to ma'm." Jared says next to me.

"Jared here is going to help me warm up real quick." I say with a smile and watch as all of their eyes widen.

"Are you sure about this Bella?" Alice asks with a tiny bit of fear in her eyes.

"Little lady I promise I won't hurt her. If anything she'll hurt me." Jared says in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"As long as you're sure, but don't knock her out of the competition man we need her." Edward says clearly trying to figure out just how close Jared and I are.

I give a quick smile to Edward's family and head over towards the mats the team has been warming up on.

As we walk Jared asks, "So how close are you and this Edward kid?"

"What do you mean?" I ask innocently.

"He was definitely just eyeing me up."

"Well he wants me, but I'm not letting him get too close."

"That's my Bella." Jared says with a pat on my back.

"Oh did I tell you we're co-captions?"

"No, congratulations Bella! Now back to work, I want you to show me what you've got."

And with that final statement we begin sparring and it's the best match I've had besides Edward.

**EPOV**

Watching Bella and this Jared guy spar is one of the coolest things I have ever seen. It's like watching water in a water fall. They're so fluid with each move flowing into the next. As I watch so does the rest of the team. In a matter of minutes there is a loose circle around them watching the two of them.

"Holy shit." Jasper whispers, "Dude you weren't kidding when you said she was good."

"She's holding her own with a fucking marine." Emmett gasps.

"Emmett language." Esme chides.

"Well I think we should go get our seats so that we get the best view." Carlisle says just as an official steps into the middle of the ring with a microphone.

"Thanks again for coming you guys and I'll probably see you at home." I say half heartedly while I keep my eyes locked on Bella's form.

Then the official begins speaking about all the standard bullshit that accompanies a tournament of this size.

"This is going to be an interesting day." I mumble as the team circles up for one last pep talk from Coach.

**BPOV**

As the official begins to speak I say goodbye to Jared and thank him for his help. Then I turn around to take a look at the crowd. The entire arena is filled to capacity and each of the sections is dressed in a different school color.

"This is going to be a fantastic day." I whisper with a smile as large as my face will allow before heading over to Coach and the rest of the team for some last words of wisdom.

**A/B: Alright ladies and gents that was one hell of a long chapter and now i want to hear your thoughts. I can't decide if i want to extend this chapter and do a part 2 or go ahead and skip to the next chapter. What that intails is part two would be more coverage of the MMA tournament and the next chapter would be the party Alice is planning. So let me know what you think is best and i may or may not go that way, but i need some advice fromt he most awesome people i know (or know as well as someone can in cyberspace) **

**~Peace adn Love, **

**Crazy **


	25. Ch 21

**A/N: I'm baaaaaak. Yes ladies and gents I'm back with another fantastic chapter of The Army Brat and the Badass. I have decided that I'm going to write about the tournament but probably not in the way most of you would have though. So read on readers and let me know what you think. **

**Ch. 21 **

**BPOV**

This whole day has been exhausting. From the moment I got up to the minute I got back on the bus to go back to Forks. Dealing with the boys at the tournament turned out to be one of the funniest things I have ever seen.

After Coach had given his pep talk we still had a couple of minutes before the first match began. The boys decided to take this opportunity to ask a bunch of annoying questions that I would have preferred not to answer.

_Flashback:_

"_So Bella who were the guys in the army getups?" Jack asked with a bump to my shoulder. _

"_Oh you mean Jarred, Sam, Quil, Embry, Seth, and my dad?" I reply with a wink. _

_Jack's mouth drops open and causes me to laugh before he quickly recovers and says, "Your dad?"_

"_Yes my dad. I could have sworn in our small town you would have heard from someone that my dad is a Marine." _

"_OH." Is all Jack says before walking over to the rest of the guys. _

_After Jack walks away I begin rolling my shoulders and making sure that I am loose before someone else walks up and taps me on the shoulder. _

"_What?" I ask still tossing punches._

"_So you can keep up with a Marine. I don't know if I should feel flattered or intimidated." Edward says from behind me._

"_Well I wouldn't want you to get big headed about this." I say with a smile. _

"_Ha ha very funny." He says with sarcasm ringing through his voice, "So did the officials say anything about you being a girl?"_

"_Nothing important just that there are no other girls here, so if I wanted to fight I had to fight the boys." _

"_Well then this should be an interesting tournament." He says before walking back over to the bench to take a seat. _

_End Flashback_

I spent the rest of the day fighting my way through boys who wouldn't be able to defend themselves against a paper bag. Every time I stepped into the ring I got the same stupid look from each of them. It was that look that clearly said, "I'm going to kick the crap out of this girl and it's going to be like taking candy from a baby."

_Flashback:_

_I'm standing at the bottom of the stairs leading to the octagon when some brute of a man walks up and stands close to me. _

"_I'm going to kick your ass into next Tuesday." The brute says. _

"_Not if I kick your first." I mumble back. _

"_Honey you're hot as hell, but I'm going to take you down. Then maybe you can ride my cock later." He says with a (_**A/N: no pun intended here :) ) **_cocky smile on his face. _

_I turned to face him with a sickly sweet smile on my face, "You would be lucky to even have my hand touch your cock let alone my pussy."_

"_You talk a big game, but you won't win." _

"_Oh I will." I say just before entering the ring. _

_As the official goes through the routine of announcing our names and the schools we come from I look over to where my teammates are crowded around the ring. Each one of them has a smug smile on their face knowing that I am about to kick this idiots ass. Even Edward looks eager for the fight to begin. _

_Right before the official gives the signal to start I send a wink in Edward's direction. He smiles back and then I'm off; sending punches into this self assured asshole's ribs. _

_As I fight the roar of the crowd dies away and all I can hear are the grunts and loud breaths coming from my opponent and me. We fight as if we both have something to prove. I wanting to prove that can fight as well as any boy here and he that a girl can't beat him. I must admit that he is a worthy opponent because he does get in some good hits, but I still take him down and I didn't even have to pull out any of my special army training. _

_When the official pronounce the match over I stand with my arms raised and listen to the crowd cheer. My teammates are roaring with laughter and jumping up and down with excitement. As I exit the ring they run to me and lift me on their shoulders. _

_They carry me back over to our team bench where Coach quickly tells them to put me down so that I don't get hurt. _

_End Flashback_

Almost every one of my matches went like that. Beginning with boys talking smack and ending with me putting them in their place. By the end of the day most of the other schools were looking at us with hatred in their eyes. I was in then came the most interesting part of the day; watching Edward's matches.

_Flashback;_

_I walked over to where Edward was taking a drink from his water bottle and surveying the competition. _

"_How's it going co-captain?" _

"_It's going okay." He mumbles still looking at his opponent with disdain etched onto his face. _

"_What's up?" I ask, "I haven't known you long but you have this look going on." _

_Edward shrugs and says, "Nothing, it's just that I used to train with this guy, Jacob, and I know he fights dirty." _

"_Well I know some moves that would be sure to take him down." I say with a shy smile. _

"_Thanks Bella, but I'm going to take him down the way I know how." _

"_Well good luck Edward and try not to let him hit your face. It's too pretty for that." I say with a smile. _

"_So my face is pretty?" He says with his crooked smile. _

"_Just go kick his ass." I say before walking back to the side of the ring with the rest of the team. _

_End Flashback_

Of course Edward kicked his ass, but it was one of the longest fights of the day. It took forever for Edward's opponent to tap out. Even when he was clearly in one of Edward's strong headlock and his face was turning purple. He just wouldn't give in to Edward, but when he finally did the crowd went nuts.

The rest of the day was a floury of matches some involving our team and some not. By the end of the day Edward and I were in the running for the top five and Coach couldn't have been prouder.

_Flashback:_

_The official is standing in the middle of the ring with a microphone as he calls for the attention of the crowd. _

"_Ladies and gentlemen it is now time to announce the top five fighters of the day. These individuals have won at least five of their ten matches today and will continue on to the regional competition next month. The regional competition will involve the top five fighters from six states." The official says as he looks around at all the teams. _

_As the official continues on with his speech Coach paces anxiously back and forth behind our team. I can't help but laugh at how nervous he is because if he had been paying attention to the leader board he would have known that Edward and I were sure to be in the top five. _

"_And now for the fighters. From Clarkston High School...Alex Kent. From La Push High School...Jacob Black. From Forks High School...Edward Cullen. From Kennewick High School...Justin Langer. Finally from Forks High School...Isabella Swan, the first girl to compete in our league."_

_End Flashback_

When Coach heard Edward and my names he freaked out and started hugging people, but my attention was directed at Edward. When he heard that Jacob was moving on as well his face turned serious, so serious I thought he was going to run over there and punch him square in the jaw.

As much as I would have liked to see that I gently placed my hand on his shoulder to calm him down. To my surprise he does seem to visibly relax.

That brings us to where we are now, on the bus on our way back to school and our waiting parents. I'm sitting in a seat by myself with my head phones in when Edward taps my shoulder.

**EPOV**

This day has been fantastic. I got to watch the hottest girl I have ever seen beat the shit out some douche bag meat heads in tight fitting skimpy clothes. You can not get any better of a day. Well maybe if I fucked her, but that has yet to be seen.

The only thing marring this wonderful day was having to fight Jacob.

_Flashback:_

_I have been standing around most of the day and the couple of fights I did have were against guys I could have beaten with my eyes closed. Then I checked the schedule. My next match is against Jacob fucking Black. The jackass from La Push high school. _

_I vividly remember a couple of training exercises when he used too much force on purpose. He refuses to admit that I'm better than him, but I'm going to prove to him that I can kick his ass once and for all. _

_End Flashback_

I was seething over having to fight Jacob when Bella came over and calmed me down even though she offered to help me kick his ass harder. The fact that she offered just calmed me down just enough to see clearly. She then calmed me down again when I head he was going to go to regionals as well as Bella and I.

Hearing that we were both going to the regional competition couldn't have been a more perfect beginning to the night, because if my plan doesn't work tonight it will work then. We will be in Las Vegas, in a hotel, with only Coach as our super vision. What more could a teenage male ask for?

Which brings me back to putting my plan in action. I look over and notice that Bella had her headphones in so I tap her on the shoulder to get her attention.

"Yes?" She asks after taking them out.

"You're going to want to pay attention to this." I say with my signature wink.

I quickly make my way to the front the bus and nod to Coach to let him know that I'm going to make an announcement. He gestures for me to continue; knowing that I obviously have something to say.

"Alright, alright settle down guys." I shout as the team instantly shuts up.

I love knowing I have that kind of authority over them. It's kind of like being king.

"Now I would like to say that I am very proud that as a team we came in third place." I say loudly causing the bus to erupt in cheers.

"You all did wonderful and if you all keep practicing you could be one the plan to regionals with Bella and I next year. Now on to more important matters. You all know my sister and evil pixie, Alice." The team murmurs it's agreement to my statement, "Well she decided that it's high time the Cullens throw a party, so when your parents are done dotting on how fantastic you all did come celebrate at my place."

My final statement causes the whole bus to jump up in their seats and cheer with excitement. This will be the first time any of them have seen the inside of my house. Alice will be so excited when she sees how many people will be there.

When I finally make it back to my seat Bella looks over at me with an arched eyebrow and asks, "Party at your house huh?"

"Yeah well Alice decided it would be a perfect opportunity to celebrate."

"So, she just knew we would come in third place?" She says with a smile.

"Alice has a way of knowing shit like this." I wink before saying, "And other things."

"Well maybe I'll be there." She purrs as we pull into the school parking lot.

As we offload the bus I notice that the same guys who Bella was talking to at the arena are standing next to her car. When all the guys walk off they each send a wave to the one guy that Bella was sparring with before the tournament, Jared I think. It was quite a sight to see her hold her own with a fully trained marine I must admit.

When Bella gets off the bus I watch as she walks over and gives a man I assume to be her father a hug. They spend a couple of minutes talking before Bella comes over to me.

"Hey You need a ride home or are you going to run it again?"

"I think I might walk it. Cool down my muscles you know?" I nod towards her dad, "Doesn't look like he wants you near me."

"Oh he doesn't. He's not too keen on the fact that you have as many tattoos as you do. He saw them while you were fighting."

"It's cool, most parents aren't too into them. So have you decided if you're coming to the party tonight?" I ask hopeful.

"I'll be there. I'll probably have to sneak out, but according to the guys missing a party at your place is like missing an event that occurs once every hundred years." She says with a wink before turning away and walking back to her dad and says, "Bye Edward."

I shake my head and think to myself, "You're a stupid fuck Edward." but that statement doesn't stop me from walking over to Bella's dad and introducing myself.

"Hello Captain Swan I'm Edward."

He doesn't say anything for a second and takes that time to look me over, now fully covering my tats with my jacket. His gaze is slightly intimidating, but I manage to stand through it by imagining my face with all it's piercings in.

"Hello Edward." He says while extending his hand.

I grasp his hand in a firm shake and he gives it a squeeze, trying to make me buckle under his gaze. I won't have any of that. I feel the need to prove myself to him for some reason. It's probably because of Bella, she does some crazy shit to my insides.

"Sir I would like to ask if Bella can attend a party I'm hosting tonight in celebration of our fantastic placing in the tournament."

"Are you asking me if I will allow my daughter to go to your party?" He asks with frown on his face.

"Yes sir I am."

He stares at me with his frown in place for a beat before breaking into a smile, "I admire your courage young man, and I will hold you personally responsible for her safety."

"Yes sir." I say with a small smile.

His comrades and him all bid goodbye to Bella before heading back to what looks like an Army issue vehicle and driving off. I also say my goodbye to Bella with a wink and a quick, "See you later" and head on my way back to my house and my crazy sister with her plans.

I can't help but whistle one of my favorite songs as I walk the couple of miles home thinking about the night ahead of me.

_You wake up late for school - man you don't wanna go You ask you mom, "Please?" - but she still says, "No!" You missed two classes - and no homework But your teacher preaches class like you're some kind of jerk You gotta fight for your right to party_

**A/N: So what do ya'll think? You got to see a little bit of what's in store as well as see Edward meet Charlie for the first time. Then there is the whole rivalry thing between Jacob and Edward. OOOO I can see this heating up soon. Stay tuned for more in the exciting adventures of The Army Brat and the Badass.**

**~ Peace and Love, **

**Crazy**


	26. Ch 22 pt 1

**A/N: Alright ladies and gents I think it's time to turn it up a notch. I think it's time for Bella to get a little bit of action ; ) now the playlist I was listening to while writing this chapter is as follows: Hot in here- Nelly, Toxic- Britney Spears, Slave for you- Britney Spears, Cold hard bitch- Jett , Candy shop- 50 Cent, Ain't no rest for the wicked- Cage the Elephant, Sex is good- Saving Abel, My first kiss- 3oh!3, I'm on a boat- Lonely Island, Affirmation-Savage Garden, We fly high ballin'- Jim Jones. This is just what I was listening to while writing this chapter and may not make an appearance. Hope you enjoy. **

**Ch. 22**

**EPOV**

As soon as I got home from my long walk Alice put me to work. She claimed that since I was gone most of the day I needed to do at least some of the harder work. I hadn't even dumped my bag in the doorway before she was pushing me back outside to help Jasper and Emmett sting tiny white Christmas lights on the trees that line our driveway. Jasper told me that this was how the party goers were going to be able to find our house.

This made perfect sense at the time we started because our house is set so far back into the woods you wouldn't be able to find the driveway unless you knew where it was. Now it's just something Alice thought of to torture us. We have been wrapping tree trunks for the past hour and a half and we still have half the a quarter of the driveway to go.

"Christ Alice better have a hell of a surprise inside if she sent us out here to do this." Jasper mumbles as he wraps his tree.

"Dude your girl dam well better have turned the place into something completely different because if she's just putting out food and moving tables I'm going to hold her up by her toes for an hour." Emmett grunts from his tree.

I merely grunt and change the subject, "I'm assuming Alice and Em picked the tunes for this evening's festivities?"

"You would be correct my friend." Jasper nods in sympathy.

When Emmett picks the music it is either a sure fire good time or a shitty affair. He has a little bit of difficulty discerning when it is appropriate to play something like Beethoven's ninth symphony and when it is appropriate to play 3Oh!3's my first kiss.

"Don't worry assholes Alice kept me on the right path." Emmett says as he finishes his tree, "Oh shit I forgot I got to make a call."

"Weed?" Jasper asks only raising an eyebrow in Em's direction.

"Yeah I have to make sure we'll have enough and then I have to call in reinforcements for the booze as well."

"Wow Em I'm surprised Alice trusted you with that much." I joke.

"Suck it Eddie, we're trying to help your ass out." Emmett fights back

I hold my hands up in surrender and continue wrapping trees. As soon as we finish the trees my brothers and I head inside and Alice only points upstairs and says, "Showers and put on the clothes I've laid out on your beds. Do not deviate from them. Edward make sure you're wearing all your steal. Rose and I are going to Bella's and we'll be back before the party starts. Go!"

Without argument we head upstairs to follow our marching orders. That is the one thing the boys and I wouldn't dare do. To disobey Alice's orders can half horrific consequences. I remember one time Emmett decided to disobey and he ended up with a purple nurple that lasted a week. The whole time Emmett was complaining Jasper would stare at Alice with a look that clearly said, "Please fuck me now." I shuddered at the though and still do. I don't want to know what those two freaks do when they're alone.

When I step into my room I spare a glance over at my bed and notice that Alice has in fact laid out my clothes for the night. I don't spend a lot of time looking at them before getting in the shower. I need to be clean because tonight I will get my hands on Bella in some form other than fighting.

I hurriedly went through my normal shower routine, but paying special attention to the places where my piercings will go. Once out of the shower I get dressed in the black jeans, and white t-shirt Alice set out for me. I then slip on a pair of red converse to complete my obvious greaser inspired look. I must admit that it does show off my steal quite nicely.

"Alice you little devil." I mumble as I run my hands through my unruly hair, "Fuck it, it's not going to work now just like any other time I've tried it."

Giving up I make my way downstairs to the kitchen and the first thing I notice is that our island as been made into a well stocked makeshift bar. Just looking at it my face breaks out in a huge smile as I grab the top shelf brandy and pour myself a glass.

Just then Jazz walks in and says, "Make that two buddy."

I glance up and look at what Jazz has been forced to wear before breaking out in laughter, "I guess Alice had a theme in mind for tonight."

Jazz looks down at his clothes and then looks at mine, "I don't know man and I don't question."

Jazz pulls at his black t-shirt trying to stretch it out as he sits on a bar stool and sips his drink. I join him on another one and think about what is in store for tonight. I don't have long to think before Alice and Rose walk through the door and Alice hits a switch.

"It's party time." She says as she throws the switch.

Now it's off to the races with people pouring in through the door.

**BPOV**

Crap how the hell am I supposed to get dressed for a party when Charlie is still home? It's not like he would approve of me wearing the tightest or the smallest articles of clothing I own. Dam it! And I wanted to drive Edward bonkers tonight. I guess I'll just have to get creative.

Just as I'm standing in front of my closet in nothing but my bathrobe Alice and Rose burst through the door.

"HEY!" I shout

"Oh don't worry about it. It's just us" Alice says with a dismissive wave.

"Alice here had a feeling you would need our help to get you out of the house without giving Charlie a heart attack." Rose says with a smirk.

"Well you are right. I was just in the middle of deciding.

Alice and Rose look at each other with matching knowing grins before slowly walking towards me to completely take over my look for the night.

**EPOV**

The party is in full swing and I have been handing out for an hour with no sign of Bella, the only thing that could turn this night around, Tanya and Lauren have been trying to get my attention all fucking night and even the two circles I've sat through haven't calmed my anger. I don't want them tonight and they don't seem to be getting the hint.

With the party in full swing Emmett has had the best mix of music he has ever put together. There are people every where; in the dining room on the makeshift dance floor, the living room couches laughing and drinking, in the kitchen smoking, or in the kitchen playing beer pong. I myself am leaning against the doorway between the dinning and living room. From where I stand I have a perfect view of the doorway.

_Hot in… So hot in here… So hot in… Oh… _

The next moment couldn't be more like a movie if someone had scripted it. Bella walks in the door and at first all I see is a black heal clad foot leading up to a pair of the tightest pair of blue jeans I have ever seen before the door closes. When the door is firmly shut I let my eyes travel up that jean clad leg to a torso clothed in tight plain white t-shirt.

"Oh fuck." I think to myself as I allow a moment to listen to the song that is playing, "This couldn't be more perfect."

_I was like, good gracious ass is bodacious Uh, flirtatcious, tryin to show patience Lookin for the right time to shoot my steam (you know) Waitin for the right time to flash them keys Then um I'm leavin, please believing Oh, Me and the rest of my heathens Check it, got it locked at the top of the four seasons Penthouse, roof top, birds are feedin No deceivin, nothin up my sleeve and, no teasin I need you to get up up on the dance floor Give that man what he askin for (oh) Cuz I feel like bustin loose and I feel like touchin you (ah, ah) And cant nobody stop the juice so baby tell me whats the use _

Before I can make my way through the tangled mass of bodies that douche Mike Newton swoops in on Bella and I am forced to watch as he leads her out on to the dance floor. His hands start out respectfully, but quickly become more risqué as Bella dances with him.

I can't help but hypnotized by the way her hips move against Mike even if the guy pisses me off. I only have eyes for Bella and she is driving me crazy and she doesn't even know it. Then she does the unthinkable and turns around facing mike before dropping her luscious ass right between her heals. After dropping low Bella slowly slithers her way up Mike causing his face to contort in ecstasy.

As I watch I cannot help become jealous to the point where I want to rip Mike's arms off for even being in the same room as Bella. I want so badly to be in his place right now, but the object of the game is to make her come to me. I will have her. Tonight is the night.

**BPOV**

Alice was right this t-shirt got right past Charlie with barely a glance and I could easily change my shoes in the car. She also happened to be right about texting me when I could walk through the door. I could feel all male eyes on my and I would be lying if I didn't say I loved the attention. I can however say that I was dreading the fact that Mike was first to ask me to dance, but when I caught Edward watching out of the corner of my eye I decided that this might just play into my favor.

It did because by the time the song ended and I was done dancing with Mike, Edward was unabashedly staring at me. Before I could even make it off the dance floor Shelby grabbed my hand and enticed me into another dance. This time to a Britney Spears classic; I'm a Slave for You.

Personally I love this song, so dancing with Shelby was no chore at all.

"Let's make this a show." She whispers next to my ear as she rocks her hips against mine.

I giggle then whisper back, "What do you think I was doing earlier."

"Oh you mean dripping it like it was hot with mike?" She says with a knowing smile, "It was cute, but if you really want to turn him on follow my lead."

Without another word her hands grip my waist and she begins to roll her hips into mine just a little bit harder while resting her head on my shoulder her chin pointed toward my neck. I continue to match her vigor with my hands wrapped around her neck. I turn around in her hands so that my ass is pressed against her pelvis and her hands begin to roam my stomach and ribs. Her chin is still angled towards my neck to make it look like she is kissing it.

As I lean my head back against her shoulder I briefly catch Edward's eyes and smile at what I see. He is definitely loosing some control.

**EPOV**

I thought watching Bella dance with Mike was hard to do, but watching her dance with Shelby caused and entirely different emotion to course through me. I can barely control the amount of lust raging through me. I am on the brink of running over there and carrying her upstairs to my locked bedroom caveman style.

Out of the corner of my eye I notice Sheen standing next to me. I give him a slight nod to acknowledge his presence before drawing my eyes back to the girls.

"Don't they just make a picture." Sheen states besides me.

"Oh they do."

"I know you want her man, but I think she's playing with you."

"What ever game she's playing I'll win. There is no need to doubt it."

"Okay man. I'm going to be in the kitchen when you stop them will you send Shelby that way?"

"Can do." I say before going back to watching the girls.

I make sure to keep a close eye on them while I wait for my chance to cut in and steal Bella away. As I watch their dancing becomes more and more enticing and then out of no where Rose joins them.

"OH Christ." I think to myself as the song changes yet again, "This isn't going to be pretty."

_Yeah... Uh huh So seductive I'll take you to the candy shop I'll let you lick the lollipop Go 'head girl, don't you stop Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah) I'll take you to the candy shop Boy one taste of what I got I'll have you spending all you got Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)_

"Crap" I grunt as I notice Emmet next to me.

"I know man. I have no idea how to help you now, but this is Rose's favorite song and if I interrupt her now I'll be in for a hell of a case of blue balls." He says with a smile that rivals the cheesier cat.

"Emmett, I am going to need your help." I say with a smile.

"Oh crap this is either going to be really good or really bad." He groans

**BPOV**

_Baby, can't you see? I'm calling a guy like you Should wear a warning It's dangerous, I'm fallin' There's no escape I can't wait, I need a hit Baby, give me it You're dangerous, I'm lovin' it_

As the song changes yet again I feel Rose and Shelby's arms leave me and a different pair replace them. These pair are broader and more muscular, leading me to make the assumption that they are male. I chance a glance up in the direction of where I assume the head of my mystery dancer to be and catch Edward looking down at me with smoldering eyes.

_Too high, can't come down Losing my head Spinning 'round and 'round Do you feel me now? With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride You're toxic, I'm slipping under With a taste of poison paradise I'm addicted to you Don't you know that you're toxic? And I love what you do Don't you know that you're toxic?_

Knowing that its Edward I am dancing with spurs me on to double my efforts. I begin working my hips that would make Shakira blush. I can feel exactly what I am doing to him and it pleases me to know what I do to him.

I lean my head back against his shoulder as I grind my ass back into his impressive erection and I can feel the moisture begin to pool between my legs.

"This is going to be fun" I think as we continue to dance.

**EPOV**

Dancing with Bella should be considered a sin and if it is then I will happily go to hell. Her hips are as sinful with the way they press against my pelvis. All I want to do is pick her up and toss her over my shoulder and stake my claim on her, but I have to play by her rules; at least for now.

As we dance I can feel the eyes following out every move and I hope those little boys keep their hands to themselves and let a man take care of business.

Bella's voice draws me out of my head, but I'm not quick enough to catch it so I ask, "What did you say?"

"They're watching." She says with her eyes still closed.

"I know."

"It's hot."

"Some air?"

"Where?"

"Depends."

"On?"

"How well behaved you can be."

"I can keep my hands to myself."

"Then where ever is fine."

"My room then."

"Lead the way."

With those last words spoken I entwine my fingers with hers and lead the way through crowded dance floor. As we walk through the tightly packed bodies I can feel the eyes trained on my back and I can't help but grin.

"Suck it mother fuckers." I think.

Making a snap decision I make a detour through the kitchen where I notice Emmett and Rosalie in the middle of a cloud of smoke as per usual. Being the jackass I am I grab the joint right before it get's to Rose take a hit and keep walking, Bella in tow. I can hear Rose and Emmett laughing as we walk up the stairs that lead off of the kitchen up to the third floor and my room.

**BPOV**

As we walk through the house I allow my eyes to take in all of the people that crammed into the first floor of the Cullen's house. I vaguely remember Alice shouting that the upstairs was off limits and I can't be more grateful because I could really use some air. After dancing with Shelby and Rose and Edward my body is so overheated it is driving me crazy.

Passing through the kitchen I notice Edward snags a blunt from his sister who scowls as he just continues walking. I didn't know they smoked, but right now I can't really bring myself to care. I'm going to be alone with Edward, in his room.

When we reach what looks to be the third floor Edward walks purposefully towards a door at the very end of the hallway and then stops in front of it a and begins digging for something in his pockets. He withdraws a key and I raise my eyebrow in question.

"Can never be too careful. Teenagers don't like to listen to rules." He answers with a wink.

I nod my head in agree and step through as he opens the door and gestures for me to enter his room. The room is gorgeously decorated and so utterly him it is completely obvious that it was designed with him in mind.

As I take in the details my eyes are first drawn to the wall of windows facing the woods. The trees look so beautiful and mysterious that the send a small shiver through me. Another wall is covered completely in old vinyl record covers creating a unique effect. The other two walls are then covered in framed movie and concert posters, some vintage and some more current, but each so Edward. His room is also filled with a desk a black leather couch and a large mahogany four poster bed. Another shiver rocks through me as I think about what he could do with a bed that big.

While I was taking in his room Edward must have turned on his iPod because I notice that the sounds of Cage the Elephant's Ain't No Rest For the Wicked float through the room.

"This okay? I can't take any more pop music." Edward groans as he flops down face first on his bed.

I slowly make my way over and sit down Indian style next to his head.

"It's fine. I actually like this song." I chuckle.

"So..." He mumbles

"So let's play a game." I smile

"What kind of game?" He asks with a raised eyebrow as he sits up.

"Twenty questions?" I ask.

"Isn't that a little old school?" He asks with a chuckle.

"Well we can make it a little more interesting." I whisper with a sinful smile on my face.

Edward leans back against his head board and raises an eyebrow, "How interesting?"

**A/N: So there you have it. I've decided to make this chapter in two parts because it's really long. There is a lot I wanted to say so the next part will hopefully contain some more insight into these lovely characters and maybe a mini lemon ; ) so send me a review lovelies and I'll type faster. **

**~Peace and Love, **

**Crazy **


	27. Ch 22 pt 2

**A/N: So I'm back and I really don't have much to say so lets just get right to the chapter. **

**Ch. 22**

**EPOV**

Bella's in my room. Bella is in my room. Oh God please let me not make a fool of my self. This is where I want her, but cramp if little Eddie wants to come out and play at the most inconvenient times. When she said we could make twenty questions interesting my little man was game to play, but my bigger head wanted to hear the rules.

"How interesting?" I ask getting more comfortable and putting some distance between our bodies.

"Hmmm well let's see…"Bella says as she thinks.

Dam she looks sexy when she's thinking. It's almost as if her brain is actually spinning and I can see when she gets an idea because her face slides into a smile that makes me want to drop to my knees and kiss her everywhere.

"Well traditionally twenty questions is asked to get tot know someone using questions like what's your favorite color, what's your favorite band and other things. What if we change the type of questions you can ask?" She asks as she bites her bottom lip.

"I agree to these terms thus far." I nod, "Now what are the others?"

"Well how about you can only ask questions you normally wouldn't ask someone you just met?"

"Okay, but can I get an example of one such question?" I ask with my signature smirk in place.

She smiles wickedly before asking, "Why'd you pierce your dick?"

"So that's a question you wouldn't ask someone at a first meeting?" I ask with a slow smile, "Is that you're first question?"

"No, I wouldn't ask that of someone I just met and I would but I haven't finished explaining the rules." Bella says with a smile that starches from ear to ear.

I gesture for her to continue and she says, "Okay so since we're asking really personal questions if one of us would like to pass it's allowed but in place of the answer we have to kiss a body part designated by the person asking the question."

Oh she has no idea just how this game is going to work in my favor. I have years of having the school know my business so there's no reason for me to feel awkward about answering any of her questions. She on the other hand is going to be doing a lot of kissing.

"I agree to the terms you have set out and would you still like me to answer the previous question?"

"I would." Bella says with a slight nod.

I smirk before answering, "I pierced it mostly because I wanted to but I'm not going to lie the pleasure it gives and receives is incredible."

"Interesting." Bella hums waiting for her question.

"Alright answer me this one. Do you share your pussy miss Bella?" I ask genuinely wanting to know.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Bella says with smile.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't." I point out smirking waiting to see whether she'll answer or pass.

"If you must know I do." She answers with a playful smirk.

For a second my brain short crickets; I can't think because all that is running through my mind is that I want to know badly how she shaves. I want to see it and little Eddie agrees with me because I can feel him stir in my jeans.

"Edward?" Bella asks waving her hand to get my attention.

As my eyes snap back into focus I see her smile a knowing smirk. She obviously knows what that answer did to my pants situation and I can tell she's not going to play fair.

"Where was the weirdest place you've ever had sex?"

"Hm interesting question. "I mumble as I think, "I would probably have to say my backyard against the wall of my house while my mom was having book club in the kitchen."

"You actually did that?" Bella asks with a shocked look.

"Yes." I deadpan.

"That is just…..How the hell did you not get caught?"

"Is that another question?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"No I just want to know the story behind this one."

"Well then allow me to explain." I say as I pat the spot next to me before beginning, "Well see my mom was having book club with a couple other women from town and one of them brought their daughter who happened to be just my type."

"What really, really slutty and available?" Bella asks.

"No actually she was a classic beauty and taken." I say with a wicked grin before continuing, "Anyways since I was the only one of my siblings home my mom asked me to entertain her. That was my mom's first mistake; the second was sending us outside because our music was too loud. So, we ended up behind my house and we got to talking and she mentioned how her boyfriend was being an asshole and everything which lead to me listening and nodding and shit and doing the most listening to a girl I've done since junior high. That all lead up to her emotional state of mind begging for me to take her and who am I to say no?"

"So you were doing her a favor?" Bella asks eyebrow raised.

"Well I mean it did lead to her breaking up with the douche and going out with one of my friends."

"Well then if it's for the greater good." Bella says with a smile.

"Now I do believe it's my question." I state with a wink, "Ever kissed another girl Bella?"

"Any ramifications to that questions Mr. Edward?" She asks with a smirk.

"Let me rephrase that. Have you ever kissed another girl with tongue?" I ask truly wanting to know the answer.

"Yes."

"Really now?"

"Yes."

"No elaboration?"

"Nope."

"Dam." I mumble.

"Have you ever masturbated with one of your siblings in the next room?"

That question startles me and I honestly have to think about it for a minute, "Umm I honestly can't remember."

Bella smiles, "Edward I'm ruling that as a pass."

"How is that a pass?" I ask in shock.

"You didn't actually give me an answer so it's a pass."

Quickly my brain catches up with little Eddie and I realize that I'm going to touch Bella's skin with my lips so I grunt and ask, "Where?"

Bella points to the corner behind her right ear with a little smile on her face. I, being the good boy I am, I lean in closer to Bella and run my nose up the side of her neck before placing a soft kiss behind her ear. As I pull away I can feel Bella let out a soft sigh causing a smile to grace my face.

Before I pull completely away I whisper my next question, "Bella, where else would you like me to kiss?"

Without speaking Bella points to the hollow at the bottom of her neck, her collar bone, and her lips. When she points to her lips they smile. Her smile causes mine to grow as I kiss each place she pointed to in that order. Upon reaching her lips Bella lets out another small sigh before my lips capture hers.

Kissing Bella is better than I've imagined. She has the softest lips I've ever felt and they aren't overly glossed like the other girls I've been with. I could easily get used to this feeling.

As we kiss I feel Bella's arms slide around my neck pulling me closer and who am I to break up such a wonderful thing?

**BPOV**

Oh. My. God. How did I know kissing Edward would be like this? I was secretly hoping he'd pass so that I could get his lips on a part, any part of my skin. When I got his lips against my favorite spot behind my ear I wanted to moan loudly and jump him. Somehow I refrained and let out a sigh instead. Edward must have heard because his next question was right what I wanted to hear.

I must admit that he is skilled, but I can't think about all the practice he's had or it would ruin the moment. Without much thought my arms wind their way around Edward's neck pulling him closer. Edward groans against my lips as he complies with my silent request.

With his body flush against mine I can't help but want him closer and with fewer clothes on. I am barely containing myself as is, but when his tongue snakes its way along my bottom lip it sends my body into a fever. I let my body rule for a minute and bring Edward as close as possible and I can feel the metal of his snake bites and eyebrow against my face while a faint trace of his nipple rings can be felt against my chest.

That is so sexy. I can't wait till I see them in person.

No sooner does that through cross my mind that Edward's door bursts open and Edward breaks our kiss to send a glare at whoever it is.

"Get the fuck out!" He shouts.

"Dude, sorry my bad." Who ever it is answers as they quickly leave and close the door.

I could kill that imbecile, but what I want right now is to get back to kissing Edward and judging by the look in his eyes so is he. Then in that moment Boyz II Men's I'll make Love to you comes on through Edward's speakers.

I raise my eyebrow and Edward shrugs before standing up at the side of his bed and extends his hand to me; silently asking me to dance.

**EPOV**

I could have killed that idiot who had the nerve to barge in on me and Bella. I probably would have if I wasn't so concerned with getting back to kissing her. Unfortunately my traitor of an iPod decided it would be the perfect time to play one of my guilty pleasure artists and of all the songs too.

Instead of letting the awkwardness settle in I do the only thing that is even slightly acceptable. I ask her to dance and thank the heavens and God above when she accepts.

_Close your eyes, make a wish And blow out the candlelight For tonight is just your night We're gonna celebrate, all thru the night Pour the wine, light the fire Girl your wish is my command I submit to your demands I'll do anything, girl you need only ask_

She slowly wraps her arms around my neck as my arms slide around her waist. Our dance begins slowly just swaying to the music. I cannot think of a time where I've slow danced with a girl and not tried to get into her pants. Granted I would love to be in her pants right now, but right now I'm appreciating dancing with her.

_I'll make love to you Like you want me to And I'll hold you tight Baby all through the night I'll make love to you When you want me to And I will not let go 'Till you tell me to_

As the chorus plays I slowly grind my pelvis against here before spinning her out and back into my body. This is a totally new experience for me. I've never tried to seduce someone before, and Christ this is hard pun intended.

_Girl relax, let's go slow I ain't got nowhere to go I'm just gonna concentrate on you Girl are you ready, it's gonna be a long night Throw your clothes on the floor I'm gonna take my clothes off too I made plans to be with you Girl whatever you ask me, you know, I'll do_

Dam it she's sexy and this song is making me horny. I need to keep myself in control because if I fuck this up I'm going to hav blue balls for the rest of my life.

_Baby tonight is your night And I will do you right Just make a wish on your night  
Anything that you ask I will give you the love of your life I'll make love to you Like you want me to And I'll hold you tight Baby all through the night I'll make love to you  
When you want me to And I will not let go 'Till you tell me to_

Through the last chorus Bella's lips slide against mine as sensually as the song. I've never been one to describe a kiss as sensual, but dam there is really no other way to describe it.

As we're dancing and kissing I hear my door open and look past Bella's shoulder and attempt to keep her distracted with my lips. I notice it's Alice and she's got that dam knowing smirk on her face. She catches my eye before she speaks.

"Bella, I hate to break this up but you told me to tell you when it was twelve thirty."

Bella breaks our kiss and smiles at me and maintains eye contact while telling Alice, "Thank you."

Alice backs out of the room before Bella speaks again.

"I have to go Edward." She says before turning towards the door.

I being the fool I am just stand in the middle of my room watching her walk away.

When she reaches the door she turns and says, "I'll see you Monday."

Right before she walks out of the door she winks over her shoulder and wiggles her sexy hips before walking out of my room.

I can't do anything for a full five minutes because this has never happened to me. A girl has never, ever walked out of my room leaving me with the hardest erection of my life. Dam it all to hell if she didn't know it too because it was pressed into her stomach the entire time we were dancing.

"God dam it." I groan before closing my door, locking it, and heading to my bathroom for a much needed shower.

**A/N: So there is part two of the party. I wanna know what you think because I sorta changed the mood a little bit, but that's what happens when guilty pleasure music comes on. :D Lets see what comes up next in their story ;) **

**~Peace and Love, **

**Crazy **


	28. Ch 23

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I'm back and ready to rock so let's see what these crazy characters have up their sleeves. Oh and on a side note I keep getting review from someone named Rory and I'd like to respond to their reviews, but they don't log in when they tell me how well a chapter is written and such which makes me sad. Anyways back to the story. **

**Ch. 23**

**BPOV**

After last night I'm surprised I got any sleep at all. I was so worked up after leaving the Cullen house I was afraid I was going to need my "little friend" in order to get any sleep at all. In my worked up state I couldn't decided whether I needed to thank or kill Alice for interrupting. On the one hand I wanted Edward in my bed and on the other I straight up wanted him. I finally just ended up thanking her and crawling into bed; not before I tucked Charlie in on the couch where he was waiting up for me.

Waking up this morning I can't help but stare at my closet. I have absolutely no idea what to wear today, but since I don't have plans to go anywhere I think sweats might be in order. I quickly slip into a comfy sports bar, a pair of black yoga pants, and a grey t-shirt.

After finishing my look by throwing my hair up in a high ponytail I pick up my worn copy of Romeo and Juliet and skip down the stairs to the kitchen. In the kitchen I find a sight incomparable to anything else; Charlie is cooking. Not only is he cooking, but he's going all out by making pancakes, eggs, toast, and bacon.

"Morning Bells." He says still flipping pancakes on the stove.

I pull out a stool at the breakfast bar and sit down, "Morning dad, what's with the big breakfast?"

"Well kido this is sort of an apology breakfast."

I raise an eyebrow as he slides a couple of pancakes on my plate, "What for?"

Charlie takes a deep breath and lets it out on a sigh before dropping the bomb, "Bells I'm not going to draw this out because you deserve better than that. I'm shipping out on Tuesday with my unit."

"Really?" I question before whining, "But we just got here."

"I know Bells, but when I get my orders I need to follow them." Charlie says as he slides some eggs and toast onto my plate, "Don't worry though it's only for a routine training exercise in the mountains."

"How far are you going?" I ask taking a bite of my food.

"Not as far as you think. We're only going to the Colorado Rockies." He says as he takes a seat and begins to eat, "The only thing I need to figure out is where you're going to stay while I'm gone."

"Dad, I'm seventeen I can stay home by myself." I whine.

"Bells, I'm going to be gone for a month and I don't want you on your own for that long yet." He sighs setting down his fork, "You're my baby girl and I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you."

Crap he still thinks of me as his baby girl. I guess this could be taken as a good thing. I mean it keeps me from being kept under house arrest because I'm the bad kid. I do get a certain amount of freedom.

"I guess you could stay on base with a friend of mine's family." Charlie muses.

"Dad not that I don't love your friends, because I do, but I really don't want to stay on base and I would be too far from school."

"Then we need to find something else." Charlie says resolutely.

I think for a few minutes as we eat in silence before asking, "Dad you remember I mentioned my friends Alice and Rosalie and their parents?"

"Yes, you had dinner with them once right?" He asks chewing on some bacon.

"Well what if I stay with them?"

Charlie sets his fork down almost deliberately before saying, "I suppose that wouldn't be a bad thing, it's just that they have all those boys."

I chuckle, "Dad, Emmett and Jasper both have girlfriends and I can handle Edward."

"You're right, but I would feel better if I talked to their parents." He says with a still slightly worried tone in his voice.

"Just let me call Alice and that can be arranged." I say with a smile.

Charlie and I finish our breakfast in companionable silence and afterwards I grab my phone and place a quick to my fashionista of a friend.

_Phone Call: _

"Everybody's favorite pixie here." Alice answers with a giggle.

"Hey Alice, I have a question for you."

"Go ahead Hellz Bellz" Alice says before a mumbled, "Jasper stop" comes through the phone.

"Alice are you in the middle of something I shouldn't interrupt?"

"Unless you count keeping a horny Jasper at bay, no."

"Wow, okay then Alice I was wondering if it would sort of be okay if I stayed with you guys for a month?" I question slowly.

Before I can even get worried Alice squeals loudly into the phone. I pull back the phone quickly trying to keep my hearing.

"Oh my God Bella that would be awesome! I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind!"

"Well Alice before you start making plans my dad wants to meet your parents."

"Oh okay how about you guys come over for dinner tonight?"

"If your parents are okay with that I can convince Charlie that it's a good idea."

"My mom already mentioned that she wanted to have your dad over for dinner so it's okay." She says with her voice rising in pitch in relation to her happiness.

"Alice I'm going to go and let you get it on with Jasper." I say right before Alice gives a squeal.

Then Jasper gets on the line and says, "Bella thank you for letting Alice of the phone in under thirty minutes. Your kindness is unfathomable. We'll see you at dinner."

I disconnect the call just as I hear Jasper grunt, "Now come here woman."

This dinner should be interesting. What with Emmett and Rosalie being together and Jasper and Alice being together. Then there is all of their respective piercings and tattoos. Crap, maybe I should text Alice to make sure that Edward isn't in full steal. On second thought Charlie should see them for who they are.

I guess we'll just find out later.

**APOV**

After hanging up the phone with Bella I quickly escaped Jasper's arms and ran downstairs to where I knew my parents would be cuddling on the couch. I needed to talk to them and let them know the plans for tonight otherwise I wouldn't interrupt them.

Sundays mornings were usually reserved for "couple time". Unfortunately for Edward he's never had a true significant other to call his own. Sure he's had flings, but none of them stayed around for Sunday mornings. Our family has a pretty open sexuality so it's really not weird to find our parents of one of our siblings making out on the couch on Sundays.

"Carlisle? Esme?" I ask peeking around the corner in case they were in compromising position.

"It's safe Alice." Esme chuckles from her place on the couch.

Carlisle smiles at me and gestures for me to come in from his place where he is rubbing Esme's feet, "Darling how can we help you?"

"Well mom said she wanted to have Charlie Swan over for dinner after Bella was here so they're coming to dinner."

"Oh when?" Esme asks with a blissful smile on her face.

"Umm tonight." I mumble.

"Okay then Esme I guess we have some preparations to make." Carlisle says as he sets her feet down.

"That we do darling." Esme says with a kiss on his cheek.

As they leave for the kitchen to figure out what they're going to make for dinner I can't help but let my mind wonder to what I was going to wear.

**EPOV**

I was sitting in the window seat in the dinning room sketching and thinking about last night with Bella when I heard Alice talking to Esme and Carlisle. I can't believe Bella is coming over for dinner again and she's bringing her father. The marine is coming to dinner and usually I would play down my game, but Bella upped the stakes last night when she left me to take a cold shower so I'm going to turn up the charm. If he wears is fatigues it's surely going to be an interesting evening. I wonder why they're both coming for dinner. Whatever right now I need to not think about Bella and concentrate on this sketch because I'm going to have enough problems controlling "little Eddie" when Bella is actually here.

**A/N: Ladies I am super sorry for the not updating. I couldn't figure out where I wanted to go with this chapter so I hope this version makes up for it. Now you know I'm review whore so send me some love. **

**~ Peace and Love, **

**Crazy**


	29. Ch 24 pt 1

**A/N: Hey look another update! I don't have much to say since I said it in a previous author's note except that I am happy to bring you this next installment in this story. **

**Ch. 24**

**APOV**

Oh my God Bella is going to be staying with us for a month! I am so excited I think Jasper may be getting an extra special Sunday treat with the amount of energy I have buzzing through me. I feel a montage of trying on clothes coming on. I need to find just the right outfit for tonight. After all Charlie is a marine.

Oh my God Bella is going to end up on the third floor with Edward. It's the only open room in the house. Unfortunately they're going to have to share a bathroom, but then again maybe that's not such a bad thing. With the amount of sexual tension these two radiate I'm surprised they haven't exploded yet.

I know Bella has this whole thing about ending up in her bed with Edward instead of his, but good God they need to get laid. I may have to intervene just a little bit while she's here. I mean I did sort of interrupt them at the party last night, but if I know anything about anything Bella really didn't want to just fuck Edward at a party. When they get together she's going to want all night with him not just a few hours.

I know that sounds gross, but my family is just a little too close sometimes. I know things about my brothers and sister I want to erase from my brain, but it's impossible. We really are to close for our own good.

I'm so happy I can't help but skip around the house while I dust before moving into my room to find the perfect outfit. Unfortunately the rest of the house is shot out of luck because I'm not picking out their clothes.

In my room I quickly grab my stereo remote off my bed and play my favorite song; barby girl by aqua.

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation Come on, Barbie, let's go party _

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation _

As I walk into my huge walk-in closet I can't help but start to dance and search through my numerous amounts of clothes. While holding a shirt up to look at it in the mirror Rose pops her head into my closet and begins singing and dancing with me.

_I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky You can touch, you can play You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa _

Rose and I love dancing to this song. We usually get so into it we forget where we are. It has sparked some very interesting conversations. It seems to me that I'm not the only one who thinks we're too close.

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh _

We're so busy dancing that we didn't notice until we turned around that our boys had walked in. Emmett looks like a kid on Christmas while my Jasper looks calm and collected on the outside, but his eyes give away the lust he's feeling.

_Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again Hit the town, fool around, let's go party You can touch, you can play You can say I'm always yours You can touch, you can play You can say I'm always yours _

This being Rose's favorite part of the song we double our efforts and begin to laugh at the expressions on the boys' face.

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation _

Jasper decided now would be the perfect opportunity to break us apart and began to dance with me.

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh _

As the last lines of the song play Emmett throws Rose over his shoulder and carries her off as Jasper and I continue to dance.

Then I remember that Bella is coming for dinner and I break out of Jasper's grasp and call down the hall to Emmett's back, "Bella and Charlie will be here for dinner!"

Rose waves to let me know that they heard. With that signal I skip back into my closet to Jasper and begin my fashion show.

**BPOV**

Crap! Crap! Crap!

"NO Dad! You cannot wear your fatigues to dinner!" I yell as Charlie calls down the hall from his room.

"Why not?" He yells back.

I quickly throw a hoodie on over my bra and stride down to his room in my jeans. I can't believe he wants to wear his fatigues. This is not a dinner for intimidating. This is a dinner to meet the people I'm going to stay with while he's out of town.

"Dad you can't wear your fatigues because you are not going to intimidate anyone. You're going to meet the people that will be kind enough to look after me while you're practicing to save the world." I say laying on the good daughter thick.

"Fine now get out and get dressed. We don't want to be late." He says as he shoos me out of his room.

Quickly I run into my room and look through all of the options I have laid out on my bed. I am having a devil of a time trying to decide what shirt to wear to drive Edward up a wall, but still make it past my father.

"I think this one." I say as I grab a shirt off my bed.

As I look in the mirror to put my hair up in a tight ponytail I notice that my shirt says "Sarcasm one of my many traits" on it with a picture of Brian from Family Guy on it. It makes me laugh because Jared bought it for me and said it reminded him of my trash talk when we spar.

Just as I'm putting the finishing touches to my minimal makeup Charlie yells up that we need to leave. I hurry down the stairs grabbing my phone on the way and hop in the car.

Next thing I know we are off to the Cullen's.

**EPOV**

"Shit! Alice isn't picking out my clothes! What the hell she always picks out my clothes!" I scream in my mind as I stare at my closet full of clothes I've hardly ever worn.

Thanks to Alice always picking out my clothes I've only ever seen half the clothes in here. As I stare I can't help but think about what Bella has already seen me in. I guess I'll just go casual with a funny t-shirt.

As I'm looking through my drawer of shirts I hear a knock at the door.

"Yeah?" I call.

"Dam bro put on some fucking pants!" Emmett laughs from the doorway.

"Dude you came into my room."

"Right so I did. Well I came in her to tell you that Jazz wants to jam before they get here. You in?"

"Sure just let me 'put some fucking pants on'" I chuckle as I mimic his earlier statement.

Emmett rolls his eyes before closing the door and making his way presumably to the music room in the basement.

I quickly grab a t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Alice once said these jeans reminded her of the Bruce Springsteen, Born in the U.S.A. Album cover. Then she said girls go crazy for that shit and I guess I should get points for listening every once in awhile.

Once dressed I make my way downstairs to see my brothers and Rose are already tuned up and ready to go. I quickly grab my guitar and stand at the mic.

"What are we playing first?" I ask with a smile to Jasper as Rose begins the opening baseline to Wild Cherry's Play That Funky Music.

**BPOV**

When we reach the Cullen's porch and Charlie and I stare at each other for a minute. Then look back at the door and then repeat the process a couple of times.

"You going to knock?" I ask as I nod my head towards the door.

"Bells I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little nervous." Charlie says with a slight smirk.

"Fine I'll do it." I groan as I reach my hand up and knock on the large door.

When Esme answers the door Charlie looks as if he's about to have a heart attack because he can't form a simple hello. He was obviously expecting to see a woman in a pencil skirt and blouse. Tonight, however, she had all of her piercings and had a pair of skinny jeans and a vintage Aerosmith t-shirt on.

"You must be Charlie." Esme says with a soft smile, "And welcome back Bella."

Right at that moment Carlisle walks past holding his shirt in his hands and I am stunned yet again. I was not expecting to see a very toned, shirtless Carlisle when I walked in. I chanced a look up at Charlie and noticed his shock as well.

"Oh hello Bella and this must be Captain Swan." Carlisle says as he extends his hand with a smile.

All I can think while this exchange takes place is "Holy hell He's one hot doctor. He can examine me any time he wants."

Charlie gives a little cough as he shakes Carlisle's hand causing him to look down and explain, "Oh I'm terribly sorry I got a little pasta sauce on my shirt. I was just heading up to change."

"Perfectly alright and yes I'm Captain Swan, but only when I'm on base. You can call me Charlie."

"Nice to meet you Charlie. Why don't you come in and relax. Dinner should be ready in a couple of minutes." Esme says as she steps back to let us in the house, "Bella the kids are all in the music room in the basement."

"Thanks Esme." I say with a smile and then look to my dad, "You going to be okay without me?"

"I'll be fine Bells. I'm just going to have a nice chat with the Mr. and Mrs." He says as he shoos me away.

I shrug before walking through the house to the basement stairs where I can hear the muffled sounds of the Cullens and their instruments. The closer I get to the music room the clearer and louder the music becomes. When I reach the doorway I listen for a minute before I recognize the song.

_Jessie is a friend, yeah I know he's been a good friend of mine But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine_

I stand in the doorway and catch Edward's eyes as he sings the song. As Edward sings I allow my eyes to travel his form.

_And she's watching him with those eyes And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it Yeah 'n' he's holding her in his arms Late, late at night You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl I wish that I had Jessie's girl Where can I find a woman like that_

He's wearing the same boots he wore when I first saw him, a pair of jeans that hug his legs in such a way that I want to be as close to him as I can get, and a perfect t-shirt for him. His shirt says, "Blink if you want me" and boy do I want him.

In this moment I want to be Jessie's Girl. He is as sexy now as when I first saw him and when we were talking last night. He even has his piercings that I love oh so much in and his shirt is tight enough around his muscles for me to see that his nipple rings are in too.

Just looking at him I can feel my arousal growing and I don't know if I'm going to be able to make it through this dinner.

**EPOV**

Jamming with my family is just another one of the things that keep us close. Every time we play we try to play everyone's suggestion which leads to a very diverse setlist. Finally we get to one of my favorite classic songs and I feel eyes watching me. When I look towards the doorway, expecting my mom, I see Bella looking as hot as always.

The way her jeans and t-shirt hug her body make me want to just rip them off her. Then I notice what her shirt says and it almost causes me to stumble over the lyrics. She must have noticed because a sexy smile graces her lips causing "little Eddie" to stir.

In retaliation I pull out my rock star persona and thrust my hips as I play. I can hear Alice next to Jasper giggling. I quickly throw a wink at her and continue rocking.

When the song finishes Bella smiles and begins to clap.

"Bravo, bravo."

I smirk and bow a tad.

"Good thing my dad followed your mom into the kitchen. I don't think he could handle a pierced Esme, a shirtless Carlisle, and their son clearly trying to seduce his daughter." She says as she walks over and pushes her body against my side.

Before I can say anything Emmett responds, "Why was Carlisle shirtless? I didn't know pops was that freaky."

"Emmett shut up." Rose says with a smirk

Then Alice jumps up, "No way I want to know what happened."

Bella shrugs still against me, "Esme opened the door and Carlisle walked past because he had pasta sauce on his shirt and was going to change it."

"That's just like him." Jasper nods.

From up stairs comes Emse's voice telling us that dinner is ready causing everyone to run up the stairs except me and Bella. We stand in the music room staring at each other until she breaks the silence.

"Hungry?"

"Famished."

"Then you should put your guitar down."

"Sure."

I take a small step back so that I can maneuver my guitar strap off my shoulder. As I bed down to place it in its case I feel Bella's eyes on my ass and I have to admit I like the feeling.

"Were you just checking out my ass?" I ask as I straighten up and turn to her.

"And what if I was?" She says as she raises her chin.

"I don't know how I feel about that." I state as I slowly edge her back to towards the wall.

Our banter ends there, but we keep moving backwards until her back is pressed into the wall, but I don't stop until I'm pressed flush against her.

"That shirt works on you."

"Really?"

"Yes really, but there's one other thing."

She arches an eyebrow.

I lean in close against her ear before saying, "I'd rather it be on my floor."

"I'm sure you would." Bella says as she rakes her hands down my chest, "We should go upstairs."

I take a small step back which is no easy feat when all "little Eddie" wants to do is drive home into the cave of wonders covered by Bella's jeans.

"We should."

Bella quickly ducks from under me and begins walking up the stairs. As She walks I can't help but watch her ass move. It's just cruel and unusual punishment for a girl like her to have an ass like that. All I can think about is when I finally get my hands on it, it's just going to be fantastic.

When we near the top of the stairs I come up close behind her and playfully slap her ass before walking around her. I make sure to brush up against her side and walk towards the dinning room like nothing happened, because I can't help but be effected by her. By now "little Eddie" is waking up a little more with each passing moment and I'm going to need to take care of this soon.

**A/N: Okay so there is part 1 of this chapter because this is just so long and I wanted to get this out that I decided to cut it in the middle. So send me some love ladies. **

**~ Peace and Love, **

**Crazy**


	30. Ch 24 pt 2

**A/N: Well lookie here. What have I got here for you? Another update!**

**Ch. 24 pt.2**

**BPOV**

I wad so ready to kill him! I can't believe he could be so bold! On second thought I could. Just because he's Edward fucking Cullen he thinks he can manhandle me! I'm going to teach him a lesson.

I follow Edward towards the dining room, not by choice but because he happened to pass me while touching me and has a longer stride. This does play to my advantage once we reach the dinning room though. I quickly scoot around him and take a seat, leaving one between me and Charlie while the others are all seated next to their significant other. Edward is visibly shaken by sitting next to Charlie which only adds to my fun.

Our meal is relatively normal on the outside, but for poor Edward it is anything but. All throughout dinner I have been finding ways to covertly touch or rub against him. When passing the pasta I made sure that out fingertips touched. When leaning around to talk to Alice I made sure my hand rested on his upper thigh. I made my foot brush against his leg frequently and judging by the way he kept shifting in his chair, my plan was working. He even visibly tensed when my hand brushed higher up his leg.

When everyone was finished Esme spoke up to be heard, "Alright we cooked. Who's turn is it to clean?"

"I've got it." Alice says as the other Cullens begin to clear the table.

When the table is cleared everyone moves to the living room and I offer to stay behind and help Alice. Secretly I know she want to talk about how Edward was acting during dinner. Nothing seems to escape her notice.

"So Bella, what the hell were you doing to my brother?" Alice asks as we fall into an easy rhythm of washing and drying the dishes.

I proceed to fill her in on everything that has transpired between the two of us once she left the basement. When the dishes are done Alice and I make our way out to the rest of the family and what we find leaves me a little speechless. I stop in the archway to take in the scene before me. All three of the Cullen boys and Carlisle are standing or sitting shirtless around the room. Each on of them is handsome in their own right, but apparently it took me until now to notice.

Carlisle has an eloquence about him that only a man who has seen things could possess. His ice blue eyes are so clear that they pierce the soul and his white blonde hair only complemented them. Then there are his muscles. As a doctor you expect him to be in pretty good shape, but he definitely surpassed my expectations. The tattoos covering the majority of his beautiful body only enhanced his beauty.

Then there are his sons; Jasper with his dirty blonde locks and violet eyes, Emmett with his huge muscles, curly brown hair, and brown eyes, and then there is Edward who's shocking bronze hair and electric green eyes make me want to strip naked and spread myself out on his dinning room table as his own personal feast.

Each of them has tattoos and not one of them matches the other's. The differences in each tattoo only serve to enhance the beauty in each male as an individual. You can tell that Carlisle's were done and drawn by someone completely different than the boys', but he does have one in the same style. The boys' tattoos are all done in the same similar style even though they are completely different designs.

Lounging around the room comfortably they make a striking picture. Their beauty was intense in a way that I have never seen.

**EPOV**

I wasn't surprised with the way Bella acted at dinner and I wasn't surprised when she stayed behind to help Alice wash the dishes. I was surprised however, when Charlie asked about Carlisle's tattoos. I wasn't expecting a strict marine to be interested in something that is so against the norm.

When Charlie asked about them Carlisle promptly stood up and took off his shirt, claiming that they are easier to explain when you can see them. Carlisle even dropped the bomb that each of us boys also has tattoos.

I'm sure Charlie already knew about mine because you could see parts of my sleeve peaking out from the edge of my t-shirt sleeve. Then factor in that most of my piercings are visible and filled with silver jewelry and you understand why I was unprepared for Charlie's reaction to me. I took off my shirt at Carlisle's request so that Charlie could see the differences in style and design. Charlie looked somewhat interested, well as interested as a man can be looking at another male.

My brothers seemed to sense that I was uncomfortable barring this part of my soul outside of my competition attire and joined me, shirtless beside our father. This part of me is intensely personal. It is one of the few things that link me to my past, before I was adopted by my parents. I am proud of the tattoos decorating my skin, but there is something mortifying about showing them off to the man who's daughter I'm trying to fuck into oblivion.

Once our inner selves are on display we each begin our explanations as we resume our seats; shirtless. I notice a look of shock cross Charlie's face and then morph into an unemotional mask when Jasper gets to the one on his ring finger. Then Emmett begins his explanation and I feel Bella's eyes on me. It is as if there is an electric shock that travels from the tip of my head to the tip of my cock. With each step she takes further into the room the more turned on I get.

"God I fucking want her." I think to myself as she takes a seat on the arm of the chair Charlie is sitting in.

When Bella has settled in Charlie smoothly transitions the topic of discussion away from out family and our tattoos.

"Now that Bella's here I'd like to ask you two a favor." Charlie asks gesturing to Carlisle and Esme.

Esme, always the caring on, quickly says, "Anything we can to to help dear."

"Thanks, but I would like for you to understand what you would be taking on before you agree to it. It's only fair." Charlie says with a sheepish grin, "On Tuesday I ship out with my Unit for a routine training exercise. I'm going to be gone for about a month and I'm not comfortable leaving Bella alone for that length of time. Even though she is perfectly capable of taking care of herself."

Before Charlie can say another word Esme cuts in, "Not another word. She can stay here with us and we'd be happy to look after her."

"You're sure about this? I don't want to inconvenience you." Charlie asks unsure.

"It's not a problem. We'd be happy to look after her while you're gone."

"Thank you so much Esme." Bella says as she gets up to hug my mom.

"It really isn't a big deal darling. We have plenty of room and my kids love you." Esme says as Charlie nods in approval.

**BPOV**

Once the heavy business was out of the way we quickly got back to lighter topics. It was certainly interesting to see Charlie's interactions with a family so far removed from the rigged structure of the military that he was used too. He handled it like an officer and a gentleman.

When we got home it was a different story.

"Bells I don;t like that they have tattoos and piercings besides their ears." Charlie says as we pull into the driveway.

"Dad..." I start

"Bella just because I don't like that aspect doesn't mean I don't like them. I am well aware that Carlisle and Esme are pillars of the community and will agree to let you stay with them, but I want you to promise me something." He says as we reach the front door.

"Sure" I say.

"Watch out for Edward. I have a feeling about him."

"Sure thing dad." I say with a smile.

If only he knew.

**EPOV**

"Is it just me or did I just turn out to be the luckiest bastard on the face of the earth? Bella Swan, the chick I can't wait to get my dick inside of, is going to be staying at my house." I think as I make my way to my room.

Then it dawns on me. The only available room in the house is the one next to mine. The one connected to my bathroom.

"Oh this just got fucking awesome." I chuckle with happiness as I reach my room and head towards my stereo.

**A/N: Okie dokes I know it's short but it's the end of this chapter and I wanted to get it out to you as soon as possible. So leave me some love or hate, but mostly love. **

**~ Peace and love, **

**Crazy **


	31. Ch 25

**A/N: So It has occurred to me that I have been getting a bunch of reviews centering on the same topic…the possibility of Edward having an SDI. I am going to address some of those statements in this chapter as well as speed up the story line. I'm going to include time stamps in this chapter so that should help keep everything in line. Now read on and enjoy. **

**Ch. 25 **

**BPOV**

_Tuesday Morning…._

Today's the day. Today my dad ships off for a month and leaves me to handle my own shit. I took Monday off of school so that we could spend some quality time together because this morning was going to be hectic. It's sort of a tradition. Whenever he ships out we always spend the day before together, just the two of us. We spent yesterday fishing at a local hot spot he heard about and I can't say that I minded it all that much. Usually fishing isn't my thing, but Charlie and I spent the time laughing about all the silly little things. I'm really going to miss him and hopefully he comes back all put together. There have been a couple of times where he has come back injured and that always makes me upset.

The scene at the bus station is one I've encountered before; children crying as Mothers try to consol them and fathers hugging their families. It's a scene of great sadness and immense pride with stoic commanding officers nearby. You wouldn't know it from the outside looking in, but it takes a lot of will power for them not to show emotion at a time like this. I only know that they feel all of the emotion that the others feel because Charlie has filled me in when he returns.

I am only one of many in the crowd hugging their parent goodbye. While I am not worried for his life, I will miss him just the same.

"Last call for boarding." A voice calls over the loud speaker.

"Be good Bells." Charlie says with one last hug and then he's gone; boarding his bus.

As I drive home I've got the music turned up loud and my mind is going a mile a minute. I am trying not to think about the fact that my dad is going to be gone for a month and for that time I'm going to be living with Edward; the hottest and most infuriating man in existence.

What the hell am I going to do? First of all I have to figure out how the hell I'm going to keep my hands off him and get his on me. I want him like I've never wanted a guy before. He makes me want to rip my clothes off and parade around naked just so he can look at me. I want to do crazy things with him and to him. I have a feeling that he would bring me out of my shell in so many ways.

Moving around a lot I didn't get a chance to make friends and have relationships. Don't get me wrong I've had flings and I'm not caring my v-card, but I've never had a relationship for more than a couple of months. I wonder if I could get Edward to open up enough to let me in for more than that.

The one thing that stops my train of thought on the subject of relationships is the number of tramps Edward is known to have been with. I couldn't be with him the way I want to if he's contracted something. That is an absolute deal breaker for me.

Before I can get on board that train my phone rings in the consol, "_In west Philadelphia born and raised On the playground was where I spent most of my days Chillin' out maxin' relaxin' all cool And all shootin some b-ball outside of school When a couple of guys Who were up to no good Startin making trouble in my neighborhood I got in one little fight and my mom got scared She said 'You're movin' with your auntie and uncle in Bel Air'_"

I quickly turn down the radio before answering, "Hello?"

Hey Bella I'm coming over to help you pack and I've got Emmett's jeep so don't be afraid of bringing too much." Rose chirps through the phone, "Oh and Alice is coming too."

"Sweet! I'm almost home. I'll see you in a little bit."

After hanging up with my girls I hurried my way home to get ready for an interesting afternoon with my girls. Rose and Alice have quickly become my best friends and I wouldn't have it any other way. They may be a tad to into torturing their brother, but they have helped bring me out of my shell as well. Before them I wouldn't have even suggested staying at the Cullens' instead of staying on base. They bring out the me that I wish I could have been showing the rest of the world previously.

Not even five minutes after pulling into my driveway Rose pulls in behind me in Emmett's huge jeep.

"I can't believe he let you drive his car." I state as Rose and Alice climb out of the monstrous car.

"Pffft." Rose says with a wave of her hand, "I've tweaked his engine so much it's more my car than his."

"That's not the only thing she's tweaked." Alice mocks as we head into the house and up to my room.

We chuckle as I turn up the stereo in the living room and within minutes we are cleaning and singing along to the musical stylings of Britney Spears; Alice's theory being that you don't want to come home to a dirty house. I must agree that she does have a point because I know for a fact that I won't want to clear anymore later than I do now.

"So Carlisle and Esme don't mind that you skipped your last couple of classes?" I ask as we sit in the living room, taking a break before loading the cars up.

"Well I just have my dance class and word processing and Rose has English and Spanish so they won't be too upset." Alice says as she sips at her iced tea.

"What Alice is trying to say is that as long as we don't make a habit of it we'll be fine." Rose says with a wink.

"Well ladies the next few weeks are going to be interesting." I mumble.

"Oh it should be especially since your room is right next to Edward's" Alice says with a smile.

"You have got to be shitting me! How the hell am I supposed to control myself when I'm right next to him?"

"Not only that Bells, but you have to share a bathroom." Rose says with a grimace.

"Oh shit, Girls I cannot be that close to him or I'll do something that I probably shouldn't until I have a certain conversation with him."

"Bella I know what your talking about and he's clean." Alice says and Rose nods in confirmation.

I raise an eyebrow and Alice explains, "He get's tested twice a month and he got tested and extra time after your first day at school."

I let out a sigh of relief before telling the girls that we should get a move on so that I can get back to torturing their brother with my feminine wiles.

**EPOV**

_Friday Afternoon..._

OH MY FUCKING GOD! It's only been two days since Bella moved into the room next to me and it's driving me up a wall! Not only do I get the pleasure of knowing that she is only a door away naked in the show, but she tends to walk around in practically nothing all the dam time, especially when she's working out! When I walked in on her workout on Wednesday morning I thought I was going to blow my load right that minute.

_Flashback: Wednesday Morning 5:30am_

_I yawn as I slide out of bed and into a pair of basketball shorts. I hate waking up early, but it's the only time that my brothers aren't hogging the gym equipment. Our basement has a full gym in it and it's not small, but with Emmett's hulking form and Jasper's affinity for silent workouts it gets annoying having to share. _

_I don't bother to put on a shirt as I grab my water bottle and head down the stairs to the basement. As I descend the stairs I begin to hear music. I can't discern the title of the song until I am nearly at the door. Once I recognize the opening rifts to Def Leopard's Pour Some Sugar on Me my jaw goes slack. I am fully prepared to rip which ever brother is listening to this song a new one, but I am not prepared for what I find when I open the door. _

_Inside the gym on the padded mats Jasper and I use to spar is Bella dancing with her eyes closed, completely entranced in the music. I cannot help but stare at the beautiful creature before me. The way her hips move to the music is just dam near illegal and I can feel "little Eddie" rousing from his slumber. If her hips were a gentle nudge awake for my friend when she begins to toss her hair and run her hands down her body it is like an electric jolt. _

_I feel like I'm in some bad stripper video but I can't help my reaction. I stride quickly across the room and pin Bella between me and the mirrored wall. _

"_You are pure sin." _

_Bella wiggles against me, "Excuse me but you're interrupting my workout." _

"_You started it with your dancing." _

"_Well then what are you going to do about it?" _

"_Well I have several options." I whisper against her ear, silently rejoicing in the fact that she hasn't pushed me away, "I could turn you around and kiss those luscious lips that I've wanted to kiss since I met you or I could go over there and start my workout. Now which option do you think I'm going to take?" _

_Bella groans and grips the bar Alice uses when she dances. _

_I chuckle deeply and kiss the hollow behind her ear then whisper, "I think I'm going to go start my work out, but if you want to finish this you know where I am." _

_I hear Bella let out a grunt of displeasure as I walk over to the treadmill to start my morning run. I quickly get on with my workout to try and distract myself from what Bella is doing on the mats. _

_End Flashback_

That was not one of the easiest gym mornings ever. I almost caved several times that morning. I can't tell you the amount of self control it took for me to keep my hands to myself. I wanted so badly to pound into her tight body, but I want her to come to me, not the other way around. Tonight will be another opportunity for me to get my hands on her because we are going over to Sheen's since his parents are out of town again.

Quickly I walk down a flight of stairs and head towards Alice's room.

I knock once when Alice answers with, "Go show I'll pick your clothes out after I'm done with Rose and Emmett."

I barely get out a "Thanks Alice" before the door is closed and I'm left to go shower in the bathroom that's connected to Bella's room. And there it is; "little Eddie" back to full attention. Dam, all it takes is a fucking thought.

**A/N: Okay so I know that's probably not what you were waiting for, but it does answer a question that I know a lot of readers have been curious about. Now in the next chapter I think I'm going to try and bring back a little bit of shy Bella for the sake of the story. Send me some love!**

**~Peace and Love, **

**Crazy **


	32. Ch 26

**A/N: Hey Hey Hey It's Crazy Chick to the Nines and I'm back again with another installment to The Army Brat and the Badass! *Crowd goes wild**

**Ch. 26**

**EPOV**

Jesus Christ Sheen is an asshole! He's the only one outside of Alice and Jasper that knows about my crush on Sandy from Grease. I know most guys wouldn't find this look hot or sexy, but I'm not most guys and there's something about the shy smiles and poodle skirt that sparks a fire in my gut. Alice claims that I just want to be the one to corrupt her and that is partially true, but I also love the way she straightens out Danny and his "evil" ways.

When Alice came up to my room and tossed clothes out of my closet I didn't even look at them before putting them on. I've found that it's best not to argue with her, besides they weren't uncomfortable...yet. I couldn't have guessed there was a theme from my clothes anyway. My attire for this evening consisted of black jeans, white t-shirt, my motorcycle boots, and my leather jacket. All in all I could have just been going as myself and playing up the bad boy motorcyclist image.

It wasn't until I was downstairs with Jasper and Emmett that I realized there was a theme at all. They were both dressed like me, the only difference being their jeans were blue not black. I can't help but laugh at Jasper just a little because Alice did a number on his hair. She must have used a hell of a lot of grease because his usually chaotic blond curls were slicked back against his head making him look like Kinicky.

"What are you laughing at?, Jasper growls with a frown firmly in place.

"Oh nothing, just how much you look like Kinicky." I say with my trademark smirk.

"Yeah well just wait til you see the girls, dick." Jasper says cheekily, "The modifications Alice made are going to have you down on your knees begging for Bella's attention."

I don't have long to wait before Jasper's theory is put to the test because before Emmett can make some snide comment the clatter of heals can be heard on the stairs. You couldn't have scripted the way we acted any better, because all three of our heads swivel quickly in the direction of the noise, eager to see our girls.

On the stairs is the most beautiful sight I have ever seen, as well as the cruelest of circumstances. Bella is standing on the bottom stair in a white blouse and navy blue poodle skirt, but the poodle skirt's hem has been shortened so that I can see a lot of Bella's incredibly sexy legs and instead of the dorky looking saddle shoes her feet are enclosed in some kind of strappy shoe and I can see her toes. Then there is the piece de resistance, her long brown hair is in a high ponytail. The kind that just begs for me to wrap it around my hand as I fuck her from behind. She looks so hot that I become acutely aware of the tightening in my once comfortable pants. In the few moments it takes for me to look Bella over I come to the conclusion that tonight is going to be an interesting night.

Alice coughs loudly demanding my attention and when I finally break my eyes away from Bella she says, "We need to figure out how we're getting there."

Jasper, Emmett, and I look at each other having a silent conversation that pretty much amounts to Jasper saying, "It's up to you guys. We're cool with what ever you decide.

Alice huffs and mumbles something that sounds like "men" before saying louder, "I want to ride on the Ducati."

Jasper grins like the Cheshire car from Alice in Wonderland and says, "Babe your wish is my command."

"I'm thinking the jeep Em." Rose says before stage whispering and winking, "We'll need the room for later."

Emmett doesn't respond except for slipping his arm around Rose's waist and giving her a kiss better reserved for some place I won't see it.

With the other girls spoken for I turn to Bella, waiting patiently for her answer. She looks as if she is thinking really hard about her choice and I can't help wondering what is running through her mind. That and she looks dam cute with her bottom lip caught between her teeth.

I know the instant Bella makes her choice because her eyes radiate lust as she walks towards me. Instead of simply giving me her answer Bella keeps walking forward until the fronts of our bodies are pushed up against each other and her lips are a breath away from each other.

Bella leans up so that her lips brush my ear as she whispers, "I want to feel the powerful vibrations between my thighs of your...Harley."

A silent shudder racks through my body at Bella's words and I'm sure she felt it. I don't verbally answer her, but I'm not about to deny her the opportunity to feel those powerful vibrations so I grasp her delicate hand in my larger one and head towards the garage.

The six of us quickly and efficiently slide on and in our respective vehicles and head towards Sheen's house. Sheen's place is the perfect place to throw a party. Like out house it's set back of the road and surrounded on three sides by nothing but forest and his parents are always out of town. I don't remember exactly what they do and I don't really care. I just know it gives me a place to get my party on.

Pulling up Sheen's driveway I take in the scene. In front of the house there are the usual jocks with beers in hand and a couple of obscure individuals, most of them boys. This is not the ideal arrival scene for me because Bella's poodle skirt is short and her thighs are currently spread around my hips, causing her skirt to ride up a little too high for my liking.

As we park my bike there are numerous catcalls and whistles which makes me not a happy camper. Lucky for my brother's not one of the boys would dare go near my sisters and risk having their balls cut off by us boys, but I can't expect the same treatment for Bella since I haven't officially laid claim to her. I'm going to have to fix that.

"Edward." Bella whispers against my ear as I settle my baby on it's kickstand.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to need help getting off of this beast." She says with a smile in her voice.

"That's not the only beast you'd need help getting off." I whisper as I slide off my bike and extend my hand to her.

As Bell slide sideways towards me I take the opportunity to wrap my arm around her waist and pull her close. With her body pushed against mine my pants become a little tighter and I can't help the grunt that escapes me.

"Bella." I whisper huskily.

Bella looks up at me with an arched eyebrow causing my smirk to grace my face.

"You wanna put on a show for these hounds." I ask with a tilt of my head in the direction of the boys on the porch.

"What did you have in mind?" Bella asks wish the smile of a vixen.

"How about this." I ask as I slowly lower my head closer to her lips.

Bella doesn't answer me, but leans up on her toes to complete out kiss. The kiss we're putting on display is not the sweet first kiss of a teen romance novel, but a kiss of pent up sexual frustration. Before I can fully comprehend what my hands are doing, they run down Bella's back and grab her ass, pushing her pelvis into my aching erection. Bella gasps as our hips make contact allowing me to slip my tongue past her lips to explore the cavern that is her mouth.

In the background the guys on the porch collectively groan and shout obscenities. As we break our kiss Bella quirks and eyebrow and asks, "What's that all about?"

I shrug and smile before answering with the truth, "Staking a claim."

Bella smiles a brilliant smile and says, "I think I'm okay with that."

"Good, then you won't mind me doing it again." I say before placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"I don't mind." Bella says with a wink, "Just keep it in your pants...tonight."

Before I can say anything more Bella turns and walks away towards the party. I can't help but watch her hips sway in that skirt and think about how well her ass fit in my hands. As I ponder this fact Jasper and Emmett flank me and whistle.

"looks like this is going to be one hell of a party." Jasper states as he flicks his lighter and lights up a joint.

Emmett on the other hand looks shocked and gapes at me, "Did you really just lay claim?"

I nod and begin the slow walk up the front walk and into the party with my brothers following me. Walking into the party everyone parts as if they were the red sea so that I can get to the bar. It's the standard of the Forks High hierarchy. Nobody stands in the way of my brothers and I and booze or weed. By the time I make it to the bar there is a shot of Jack Daniels and a cold beer waiting for me.

As I sip my bear I scan the room and notice that I am receiving some seriously nasty glares from every male in the room. It makes me smile knowing that now they won't go near Bella because I just staked claim. That gives me an incredible sense of satisfaction.

As I relax against the bar I feel the soft yield of breasts pushed against my arm. I turn my head to the side and see Tanya.

"What do you want?" I grunt, not in the mood for her bullshit.

"Eddie!" Tanya whines, "You never called."

"I know." I grunt as my eyes drift towards Bella is standing across the room talking with Alice.

"Edddddiiiiieeee!" Tanya whines again trying to get my attention.

I ignore Tanya and I begin walking across the room, through the mass of bodies crowded on the makeshift dance floor. It's as if I have tunnel vision, all I see if Bella and her long legs. I am halfway across the dance floor when Bella breaks eye contact with Alice and looks at me. That kiss we shared earlier clearly effected the two of us more than we'd like to admit.

"Care to dance?" I ask as I extend my hand to Bella in the most gentlemanly manner I can muster.

Alice looks a little shocked next to Bella and Bella looks the same way before answering, "I'd love to."

When she places her hand in mine I lead her out on to the floor to the sounds of Jason Derulo's Don't Wanna Go Home. With her body pushed against mine in such a short skirt I can't my reaction and Bella doesn't seem to mind. Since I laid claim earlier I decide to let my hands roam a little more adventurously by running them up under the hem of her poodle skirt. Judging by Bella's reaction she appreciates my advances as much as I do.

"Eddwarrd." Bella moans lowly as her head lolls back against my shoulder.

I chuckle deeply in her ear, "Something you want Bella?"

Bella shakes her no an we continue our dance through several more songs. The whole night is spent with Bella and I rarely straying more than a couple feet from each other. At one point Bella and I end up on the back porch talking about nothing in particular. Everything from favorite foods to favorite colors.

"Ya know what I just realized?" I ask during a lull in our conversation.

"What?" Bella asks with a shiver.

I slip my jacket off and hand it to her, "I haven't smoked a joint the whole time we've been here and it's usually my M.O."

"Well when you're with me I guess you're just a little distracted." Bella says with a wink.

I laugh loudly and look over at Bella and ask a serious question for me. One I usually never ask a girl.

"Bella would you go on a date with me?"

Bella looks at me with shock clearly registering on her face before a smile graces a her enticing lips, "I'd like that very much Edward."

Before our conversation can go any further Alice bursts through the back door and exclaims, "There you two are. I told Jasper you wouldn't be upstairs."

"Yes Alice here we are." Bella says with a smile.

"Well you guys can stay here, but Jasper and I are going home and Rose and Emmett left hours ago."

I look over at Bella and raise an eyebrow and she answers, "I wouldn't mind going home."

"Than home it is." I state as I stand up and reach down to help Bella to her feet.

I can't believe I asked Bella out on date. I never ask girls out...EVER! This is a huge step for me and honestly I wouldn't want it to be with anyone else. Bella is the sweet to my sour and the nice to my bad. She has clearly changed a bad boy into a gentleman.

**A/N: Alright ladies I have some news that you need to know. We are arriving at the end of our plot soon and I wanted to give you a heads up. There are probably about two more chapters one of which being an epilogue. Well lovelies tell me what you think of this chapter and all of the previous ones before. Right now I'm going to give a shameless shout out to my other stories and hope you read and enjoy those too. **

**~Peace and Love, **

**Crazy **


	33. Ch 27 pt 1

**A/N: Hey ladies this is part 1 of the last chapter to this epic adventure I call a fic. There will be special notes at the bottom so make sure you read the author's note. **

**Ch. 27**

**BPOV**

It's been a couple of days since Edward asked me out and I have to admit that they have been wonderful. Since we finally acknowledged the fact that we have feelings for each other we have been getting along better and flirting more. A couple of times I've caught Alice and Rose making faces behind our backs in humor.

At school all the girls have been more pissed than usual. Edward keeps reminding me to ignore them, but sometimes it's a little hard. I want to laugh so bad at some of their antics. Jessica actually had the nerve to try and corner me in the locker room while I was getting ready for my MMA class. Needless to say I reminded her which class I was going to and that I could kill her without leaving a trace. She backed off pretty quickly after that, but her many minions have been giving me snide looks and whispering continuously.

At the Cullens' house Edward and I have taken to spending a lot of time in his room going through every one of his many CDs in alphabetical order. We've ended up working out in the mornings together, not because of a conscience decision, but because it is most convenient and all the more time we can spend together. It is also one of the few times we can talk without being overheard.

We spend our days talking about everything and nothing; from music to who is going to win the next heavyweight championship. Since Edward never specifically said when we were going on our "date" I've limited him to kiss and I know it is frustrating for him. He's so used to getting his way, but I haven't forgotten the promise I made to get him in MY bed. I must admit that it is funny when he gets all pissy. He gets this look on his face like he just wants to throw me up against the fall and fuck my brains out and I have to state that I am half tempted to let him, but I am nothing if not stubborn.

"Beeeeelllaaaaa" Alice sings outside my door bringing me out of my musings.

"Come on in Alice!" I shout as I close my battered copy of Pride and Prejudice.

Alice bounces into my room with an unnaturally large smile on her face, instantly setting me on edge, "What's going on Alice?"

"You have a date tonight missy." Alice says as she bounces onto the end of my bed.

I raise and eyebrow in Alice's direction and she smiled back before saying, "Have you seen Edward around today?"

As a matter of fact I hadn't seen him all day. I just assumed he was next door, but I guess not. I can't really blame him since I've basically sequestered myself in my room and been working on some homework to get ahead in class. Even though I love his company Edward and I needed some time apart to relax and I needed it so that I could think clearly about the events form the past couple of days.

"HELLO! Earth to Bella!" Alice says as she snaps her fingers in my face to get my attention, "Welcome back. Now that I have your attention I would like to inform you that your presence is requested in my room in now less than ten minutes so that Rose and I can begin the process of making you over."

"Alice." I whine, "I am more than capable of dressing myself for this date."

"I know you can, but Edward has something special planned and I want you to look extra special." She says with a pout.

After a moment of indecision I grunt my consent and Alice hopes off my bed and dances towards the door, "Oh and you can shower in my room and you don't need to bring a thing. Rose and I have it covered."

I smile and wave as she dances out of my room and leaves me to put my book away and follow behind her.

When I walk into Alice's room the first thing I notice is that it is clearly her domain. There are fashion magazines, mannequins, and fabric everywhere. Then I notice the mountains of makeup products and hair products and my stomach does a little flip. The most effort I have ever put into my hair is a fucking ponytail. Clearly Alice doesn't view hair care the same way I do.

"Holy shit Alice where do you sleep?"

"In Jasper's bed." Rose answers casually as she walks through Alice door carrying a bag of who knows what.

Alice chuckles before looking at me at pointing towards a door and says, "You in the shower missy. We've got work to do."

That was the first and certainly not the last direction I got all afternoon, but I knew better than to disobey Alice so I walked across the room and resigned myself to the fact that I will be subjected to many torturous treatments all afternoon.

**EPOV**

After asking Bella out the other day my mind quickly began formulating plans for our date. I have never had to plan something like this let alone this important so I gathered up all the nerve I could muster and asked my brothers for help. Their big advice was to spend as much time with her as I can and to pay attention to everything she says and that is exactly what I did. I spent so much time with Bella we started to attract funny looks from everyone. I didn't really mind though because being with Bella was as easy as if I were hanging out with my family.

When I had finally come up with a plan I called Alice in for her opinion and she said Bella would absolutely love it so I got my brothers to help me set up our destination. The set up to most of the day which was a good thing because if I was anywhere near Bella I would have spilled the beans. I discovered by accident that I'm not really good at keeping secrets from her.

Right now I'm standing in the middle of the garage waiting for Rose to come get me just like I planned. I was planning on doing this right and I am so fucking nervous I can't contain it. I've lowered myself to pacing the space next to my bike to try and relieve some of my anxiety. So far it's only proceeded to raise my blood pressure.

I don't get the opportunity to freak out any longer because Rose walks in through the door that connects the garage to the house and laughs at me. She fucking laughs at me.

"Rose, don't even go there. You know what this means to me. It's a huge fucking step for me." I growl out and resume my pacing.

Rose chuckles leaning against the door jam, "Stop pacing and come here. Alice sent me down to make sure you were dressed right.

I stop moving and Rose looks me over from head to toe. Alice is definitely the one to ask about your attire and I think shit the nail on the head with this outfit. My jeans hang just wear they should on my hips and my black muscle shirt shows of the tattoos I know Bella likes starring at. The whole point is to make Bella drool and I'm going to owe Alice big time for this.

"Edward" Rose says softly, "I do know how much this means to you and I've very proud of you for taking this step."

"Thanks Rose." I say with a nod.

"ROSE!" Alice shouts form inside.

"That's your cue." Rose says with a smile.

I smile and follow Rose into the entryway of our house. Rose directs me to wait at the bottom of the stairs. I don't have to stand there long before I hear the click of heals on the wood of the stairs. I look up slowly and my breath catches in my throat. Alice has out done herself with this outfit. Bella looks absolutely gorgeous. Bella is dressed in a pair of jeans that look as if they were painted on her and a pair of killer heals making her legs look so fucking long. I want those long legs wrapped around me while I'm fucking her brains out with those heals digging in my back. My eyes continue traveling up Bella's gorgeous body and I have to bite my lip to keep from laughing at her t-shirt, a black shirt with white writing stating that her "eyes are up higher".

God I hope tonight goes well because I don't know if I will be able to contain "little Eddie" all night.

**BPOV**

I can't really complain about the outfit that Alice has put me in this evening because it's something I would have picked out myself. All Afternoon I have been stuck with the girls doing my hair and my nails and neither one of them will tell me what Edward has planed for tonight. I really hope this turns out well because walking down the stairs towards Edward my girlie bits decide to wake up and rear their head in full force. He is absolutely edible when he's all covered up, but seeing Edward's arms bare save for the ink etched into his skin has got to be the hottest thing I have ever seen.

When I reach the bottom of the stairs I give Edward a smile and ask, "Where are we going?"

He chuckles deeply, sending a tingle all the way through me before answering cryptically, "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you."

I smile sweetly, "Please, can I have a hit?"

"The only hit I'm giving you is it's not in Forks and we're taking the Harley." He says with a wink as he extends his hand.

I grasp his in mine and smile, "Sound perfect to me."

We slip into the garage with a chorus of snickers and giggles behind us. Sliding onto Edward's bike is one of the sexiest feelings ever. My body instantly molds itself to his back and my arms slide around his waist and slip under his t-shirt. I can feel Edward's groan reverberate through his body and through my hands, inspiring me to tease him just a little bit by dragging my fingernails along his abs lightly. Edward grunts and starts his bike, causing the tingles to intensify through my body.

Tonight is going to be a very good night.

**EPOV**

The entire ride to Port Angeles all I can do to keep my mind off of the way Bella's hands feel on my skin is to concentrate on the road very carefully. That isn't hard to do because I've decided to take the back roads so I can enjoy the time on my bike. It's not very often I get to just ride for a little while especially with a beautiful girl behind me.

Time flies as I drive and before we know it we're at the restaurant and I'm parking my bike. I can feel Bella twisting around behind me trying to figure out where we are so I decide to give her the answer.

"Welcome to Mama Roberto's"

Bella chuckles and asks, "Let me guess, Italian right?"

"Yeah Alice found it a few years ago when we were on our way to a concert."

"Good food?" Bella asks as we slide of my bike.

"Would I go in if it weren't?"

"True." Bella says with a wink.

We make our way into the restaurant for our meal and the conversation doesn't stop. We keep up a constant flow of jokes and typical get to know you conversation.

Throughout our entire meal the waitress hovers over our table, trying to get my attention. I've been trying to ignore her the best I can all night, but it's starting to get on my fucking nerves. I mean clearly she can see that I'm with Bella and not interested in her, but she just keeps coming back.

"Can I get you another drink?" The waitress asks looking solely at me.

I'm just about to loss my cool and say something about her ignoring Bella when Bella speaks up.

"Look Miss, I don't appreciate you trying to hit on my date and ignoring me in the process." Bella says with barely restrained anger.

Our waitress gives Bella a sneer before saying, "I'm sorry Miss what can I get for you?"

"You can get the fuck out of my face and don't come back until we call for the check." Bella growls.

I can't help how attractive I find Bella right now. The fact that she's standing up for herself and me is just dam sexy and I don't shy from letting her know. As Bella and the waitress glare at each other in a Mexican standoff I causally rest my hand on her knee and massage it gently with my fingers.

I can see the change in Bella immediately. Her whole posture relaxes, but her glare never wavers. I think I may be falling in love with this girl and to be completely honest with myself, it doesn't really bother me.

I sort of zone out because Bella moves her hand to mimic mine on my knee. Then the next thing I know the waitress is gone and the check is on the end of the table.

Once our check is paid we head back out to my bike and I trun to Bella ans ask, "Are you ready for your next surprise?"

"There's more?" Bella asked shocked.

"Yes there is." I nod looking at my phone to check the time, "And we better get moving so that we aren't late."

"Then let's go!" Bella squeals before we hurriedly get back on my bike and take off.

**A/N: Alright so I mentioned that this is past 1 of the final chapter and the only reason that is, is because this chapter would have been too long for my usual chapters. I would like to thank all of those who have stuck with me through all of my chapters and even the filler ones. Now stick around for the epic conclusion. **

**~Peace and Love, **

**Crazy **


	34. Ch 27 pt 2

**A/N: Hey Hey ladies and gents! I know it's been awhile since my last update, but I couldn't figure out how exactly i wanted to end this chapter, Fic, and era of my life. It occurred to me that I have been writing this story for almost three years and now it's coming to a close; so let me know what you think once it's all said and done. **

**Ch. 27 Pt. 2**

**BPOV**

When Edward said there was more to our date I was so shocked I couldn't even fathom a guess as to what he had planned and even if I did I probably would have been wrong. Edward seemed to really know me and I couldn't be happier. This one night with him is turning out to be the best date of my life. He must really have been listening when we were spending so much time together these past couple of days because he even got my favorite kind of food right.

I am brought out of my thoughts when Edward slows the motorcycle down for a red light. Being the curious sort that I am I can't help but look around and try to figure out where we're going. From my surroundings all I can understand is that we're in the city and possible the warehouse district, but there are a strange number of people hanging around. There must be some event happening to brign out this many people.

Edward speeds off as the light changes and I stop trying to figure out what is going to happen next; sometimes that's best with Edward.

I'm completely cuddled into Edward's back when he finally stops the bike next to a building that looks suspiciously like a warehouse.

"Edward where are we?" I ask looking around and noticing a line leading from a doorway.

Edward chuckles darkly and I can feel it in my hands that haven't moved from their position on his abs and I shiver from the feeling as he says, "Well some friends of mine are playing here tonight and I thought we'd stop by."

"Sounds perfect." I say with a smile as we dismount his bike and head towards the door.

As we walk I notice the line that's only getting bigger, but Edward doesn't stop. Instead he heads straight for the door and we walk right in. If Edward has friends this popular then maybe I should ask who we're stopping in on. I don't even get the chance to look around the venue to try and figure out these mysterious "friends".

Edward looks over his shoulder and smiles at me, "Ready to meet the surprise?"

"I love surprises." I saw with a wink.

Edward laughs his deep laugh at our joke sending shivers up my spine again. He knows how much I usually hate surprises, but I decided to let Edward surprise me tonight and maybe just maybe I'll surprise him later.

**EPOV**

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit" is the mantra running through my head as we walk through the venue towards backstage. I really hope Bella is okay with this because a thought just occurred to me that I really should have thought about sooner.

The girl I'm trying to start a relationship with is about to meet the girl I had a relationship with. This could be a recipe for disaster if Tricia isn't on her best behavior. I REALLY should have thought of that sooner, but fuck it this is my night with Bella and I'm not going to let and Ex ruin it.

As we walk backstage I can hear the tell tale signs of warming up coming from a hidden corner. When the band comes into view I wrap my arm around Bella's shoulder and speak loudly so that the band can hear me.

"Bella this is.."I gesture to each person as I say their name, "Tricia, Dave, and Matt."

Tricia is the first to notice me and immediately gets up and launches herself in my direction.

"Oh thank God you're here!" She says as she wraps her arms around Bella and I.

I don't even get time to finish the introduction when Tricia starts freaking out, "Thank Heavens you're here. Max and Melissa are both sick with some stomach bug and I need your help! Edward can you play guitar tonight while Dave takes over keys?"

I scratch the back of my neck sheepishly and interrupt Tricia by introducing Bella, "Tricia this is my date tonight, Bella."

Tricia immediately stops talking and looks at Bella and then I can see when she recognizes her, "So this is the girl Alice has been filling me in on since you won't. Nice to meet you Bella."

"Nice to meet you too." Bella says with a soft smile.

"Bella you don't mind if I steal Edward so he can look sexy on stage playing guitar do you?" Tricia begs.

Bella chuckles next to me and says, "When you put it that way how can I say no?"

:Ah a woman after my own heart." Tricia says with a big smile for Bella.

This might not be so bad after all, especially if they keep getting along this well.

**BPOV**

When Edward introduces the band I can't help but get the feeling that I've seen them somewhere before. Tricia sort of reminds me of a toned down Lady Gaga with her super blonde hair, but she needs to relax, but I guess that could just be because she's down two band members and the show is going to start soon. Dave has a curly brown afro on his head that sort of reminds me of Emmett and seems to be much more relaxed than Tricia even in the current situation, which is a nice change of pace. Then there's Matt who reminds me a little of a ninja, but also looks pretty relaxed as he strums his bass.

Then it hits me like a frying pan where I've seen them before. I don't give a second thought to interrupting Tricia and Edward's conversation and just blurt out what I'm thinking.

"Oh my God you're Superchick!"

Tricia looks shocked for a second and then punches Edward in the arm, "You didn't tell her!"

"Umm... I wanted it to be a surprise." Edward says as he rubs his shoulder.

Tricia turns to me and smiles, "Yes we are Superchick and I can't believe this idiot over here didn't tell you."

"It's fine. I'm even more excited for the show now though." I says with a happy smile, "So who wants to tell me how you guys ended up friends with Edward?"

"I'll do it!" Someone who sounds suspiciously like Alice shouts from behind me.

I turn around quickly and confirm my suspicions. Not only is Alice standing there, but so is the rest of the Cullen children.

Alice bounces right up and begins hugging band members and then asks, "Where are Max and Melissa?"

"Out with a stomach bug." Tricia, Dave, and Matt answer in unison.

"Dam." Alice says sadly, "You're missing out Bella because they really sound much better with all of them on stage.

"It's okay Alice. I was just trying to convince your brother here to play guitar for Melissa and Dave so Dave can plan keys." Tricia explains with a smile and a raised eyebrow for Edward.

"How come you're not playing?" Rose asks.

"Carpal tunnel." Tricia explains.

Rose and Edward nod in understanding before Edward answers, "I guess if it's okay with Bella I'd be happy to play.

"Excellent!" Tricia shouts and grabs his arm, "Bella I'm stealing Edward for a last minute run through of the set list for tonight. I'm putting Alice in charge of telling you how we met."

I chuckle as the walk away and Edward looks back with a scared expression on his face. never have I seen that face on him before and I have to admit it's kind of cute.

After they have engrossed themselves in the last minute rehearsal the rest of us make our way out into the venue to our VIP section and Alice begins to tell me how they all became friends.

It turns out that before the Carlisle and Esme adopted Edward he was in a foster home in Chicago. He spent about six years there and in order to help him cope with the sudden loss of his parents at the age of seven Edward's counselor suggested that he learn to play an instrument. According to Alice, Edward took to the piano like a fish to water and soon began learning to play other instruments as well, including the guitar. Edward's foster parents were so impressed with his abilities they enrolled him in an after school music program so that he could meet kids just as talented as him. This is where he meet Tricia and Melissa. Tricia was Edward's middle school girlfriend and they got along great until Mr. and Mrs. Cullen wanted to adopt Edward and move him to Forks. When they broke up it wasn't messy just sad and Tricia got over it by forming Superchick.

I told Alice that I knew the story of how Superchick came together so she skipped over that part and continued with how Edward and the band kept in touch all these years and whenever they were in Forks or he was in Chicago he would go see them and occasionally join them on stage.

As Alice finished the story the house lights dimmed and the crowd roared. I turned toward the stage and watched as the band took the stage and settled in to enjoy the show.

**EPOV**

I really hope Bella is okay with the fact that Tricia and I share a past. I mean I know Bella is cooler than all the other girls I've brought to see the band, but you never can tell how a girl is going to react to an EX.

"Edward!" Tricia shouted to get my attention.

"Yeah!" I shout right back as I deftly move my fingers over the fret board of the guitar to practice one of the more difficult parts of a song.

"Dude quite thinking about your girl. I have a feeling she'll be fine." Tricia says with a smile, "She seems cool."

That is the closest thing to a complement Tricia has ever given any girl I've ever brought to meet here. Bella is definitely a keeper.

"God I better not fuck this up." I mumble as the band gathers together to go on stage.

As we walk on stage the crowd roars it's approval and it fills me with confidence as I realize Bella is out there cheering for me too. Then all of a sudden I'm ready to rock and by the looks of it so is Tricia, she is practically vibrating with energy and reminding me of Alice with coffee.

With a small nod to me Tricia announces us to the fans that are eager to hear the music, "How You doing tonight Port Angeles!"

The crowd roars and I strum the first chord that launches us into a set list jam packed with power chords and igniting lyrics. As we play I can feel the eyes on my from the corner of the room that holds the VIP table. I know Bella is watching me, but knowing and seeing are two different things. Every few moments I chance a glance in Bella's direction and it send sparks down my spine every time my eyes catch hers. Dam, little Eddie is going to need some self love tonight, at this rate there will be an imprint of my zipper on him when I get home.

Bella is a vixen when she's in jeans and ratty t-shirt, but with Alice controlling her wardrobe for the night made her twice as deadly to my self respect. I'm afraid I'm going to miss a note so I look back down at the guitar so that I can concentrate on what I'm doing and not on what I hope to be doing later.

Tricia catches my eye and mouths, "Almost over" and then winks before gesturing to Bella with her head.

"Alright, I'd like to thank you all for coming out tonight and I'd like to thank my dear friend Edward for helping us out tonight. I know you all wish Melissa and Max a speedy recovery. Now let's finish this thing on a high note, so Get Up and celebrate with us!" Tricia shouts before we start our final song of the night.

**BPOV**

When Tricia said to get up and celebrate the audience did just that. Being a semi-fan that I am I knew the lyrics to the song and stood up to sing and dance with the rest of the crowd.

_I'm not afraid to fall It means I climbed up high To fall is not to fail You fail when you don't try I'm not afraid to fall I might just learn to fly and I will spread these wings of mine If I get up I might fall back down again So let's get up come on If I get up I might fall back down again We get up anyway  
If I get up I might fall back down again So let's get up come on If I get up I might fall back down again And I might fall back down again We'll just jump and see, even if it's the 20th time we'll just jump and see if we can fly_

Watching Edward play is magnetic and I can't help but feel the same pull I felt the last time I watched him play in front of a crowd. With his tattoos on perfect display and the lights glinting off his many piercings my girlie bits are waking up and doing jumping jacks trying to get Edward's attention.

_I'm not afraid to fall And here I told you so Don't want to rock the boat But I just had to know Just a greener side Or can I touch the sky But either way I will have tried If I get up I might fall back down again So let's get up come on If I get up I might fall back down again We get up anyway If I get up I might fall back down again So let's get up come on If I get up I might fall back down again And I might fall back down again We'll just jump and see, even if it's the 30th time We'll just jump and see if we can fly_

With the lyrics to Superchick's song ringing through my head an idea begins to form and I think I'm going to begin to implement it after the show.

Drawing on all of my inner strength I break eye contact with Edward and turn to Alice who has a knowing smirk on her face. Alice holds up her phone for me to see and then gestures to my pocket. Getting the hint I grab my phone and read the text message that she sent.

_Text:_

_Mom and Dad are in Seattle for the night. The rest of us are crashing in the band's hotel room. You have the house to yourselves. Thank me later. ~A_

I smile over my shoulder at Alice in thanks. Dam that pixie she knows everything, but I must agree this night is going to get a hell of a lot more interesting for "little Bella" and "little Eddie". I can't wait.

**EPOV**

_If I get up I might fall back down again So let's get up come on If I get up I might fall back down again We get up anyway If I get up I might fall back down again So let's get up come on If I get up I might fall back down again And I might fall back down again _

With the final bars of the song ringing in my head the band and I head backstage and into an avalanche of hugs from my family. When Bella hugs me she reaches up on her toes to kiss my cheek and whispers, "Let's get out of her" I have no desire to deny her and neither does "little Eddie".

We say our goodbyes to my family and the band before quickly making our way to my bike and driving towards home with Bella wrapped around me. That is definitely the best feeling in the world...well there's only one thing I can think of that would be better and I'm hopping I get to experience that later.

As we ride I manage to calm "little Eddie" enough to drive a straight line but her hands are still distracting. I wonder if Bella even knows how much of a distraction she really is. Either she's trying to get me to take her now on my bike or bring me right to the boiling point and keep me there until we can get to my bed and live out some of our deepest fantasies. Dam, I hope it's the second one.

**BPOV**

We arrive back at Edward's faster than I thought possible, but I guess he was getting a little impatient with my teasing hands. I really hope my plan works because as much as I'm teasing Edward he is unconsciously teasing me. The vibrations from his motorcycle were traveling up my legs and right to my center where I wanted Edward buried deep.

After we safely stow Edward's bike in the garage we make out way up to the third floor and stop in between our doors and look at each other with identical, "Now what" expressions.

Edward breaks the think silence with the question we both want to know the answer to, "What do we do now?"

"Now you kiss me goodnight and walk into your room and I walk into mine." I say with a smile innocent smile.

Edward smiles and leans down slowly, giving me a chance to back away; I don't move, but instead stand up on my toes to meet him halfway in a kiss. The kiss is slow and sweet with an underlying passion that I don't think either one of us was expecting. Of their own violation my arms wrap themselves around Edward's neck to play with the hair there.

As Edward wraps his arms around my waist he brings his manhood in line with my center to illicit an obnoxiously loud moan from me. When I feel the wall against my back I pull back slightly out of breath and lean my head against his shoulder.

"Now's when you say good night and we walk into our separate rooms." I whisper.

"Goodnight my Bella." Edward whispers as he steeps back to let me into my room.

I slip past him and into my room, dropping clothes all over the place so that I can set my plan into action. I am counting on the fact that Edward will need to take care of "little Eddie" after our steamy kiss.

After ditching my clothes I run into our shared bathroom and start the shower before wrapping a towel around my naked self and heading towards Edward's door. As I peak through the cracked door all I can see is Edward's dark form lying on his bed. Then I notice movement and I can't help the smile that forms on my lips. I was right he did need to take care of business after out kiss.

Edward releases a loud grunt and I open the door wider to silhouette my towel clad body. Edward stops moving and stares.

"Looks like you could use some help." I say with a smile in my voice, "Care to join me?"

**EPOV**

"Care to join me?"

Those are the fucking magic words right there. I stop what I'm doing and walk towards Bella with my fly open and my shirt on the floor. I watch Bella's face closely as I drop my jeans three steps from her before continuing on my mission. All I can see in Bella's eyes is sheer lust and I can't say that I blame her; I'm feeling the exact same thing.

When I'm finally right in front of her, no more than a breath apart I reach up slowly and pull the towel from her body. Then everything is as if it's in slow motion, the both of us moving towards each other.

The moment my lips connect with hers and my body automatically wraps itself around her. We walk backwards towards the shower, never breaking contact. Bella is doing the most wonderful things with her hands on my dick and my balls that I'm on the brink of exploding and tell her so.

"Bella if you keep doing that I'm going to come before I can get inside you."

Bella groans and stops her torture if only to climb in the shower. I take the opportunity to wrap my hands around her waist and bring her backside flush with my raging erection. "Little Eddie" is definitely appreciative of the friction and he shows it by twitching and leaking more pre cum.

Bella moans and braces her hands on the shower wall. I watch as a water droplet rolls down Bella's back towards her hips and have the urge to taste her skin, so I do. I trace the droplet's pattern with my tongue, bringing forth another moan from Bella.

"Eddddwaaarrrd please." Bella pleads.

Who am I to deny? My hands quickly dance along her skin and slide deep within her folds.

"Jesus Christ." Is all I can think when I feel her slick heat wrapped around my fingers.

She's so dam tight; like a vice grip. I can only imagine that I'm not going to last long with her lick this. To draw out her pleasure I let my fingers pump into her in a slow torturous pace as my thumb circles her clit roughly. The combination of the two sensations are causing the most beautiful sounds from my Bella and I can't hold my hips still any longer as they begin to grind against Bella's backside.

Bella's pants begin to escalate and my hand works faster between her folds. At the same time my free hand massages her breasts. With a final pinch to her nipple Bella falls over the edge with a loud moan of my name.

After Bella has come down enough to speak I groan into her ear, "I plan on making that sound fall from your lips many times tonight."

"I'm okay with that." Bella whispers.

**BPOV**

After the fantastic orgasm I just had curtsey of Edward I didn't have much energy to stand and Edward seemed to understand that because he picks me up and carries me towards his bed. Edward being Edward he doesn't set me on the bed, he gives a light toss so that when I land I bounce.

A small giggle escapes my lips before I notice the predatory look in Edward's eyes. I smile deviously before crooking my finger and whispering for Edward to come here. Within moments Edward's lips are fused to mine and we're kissing furiously. I want him so bad it's become a painful ache now and I can tell just how much he wants me too. His dick is large and in charge.

Our kiss leads to wondering hands that lead to loud groans that lead to louder moans. I can't take Edward's teasing anymore and have to tell him so.

"Edward please. I need you in me now." I moan as he teases my outer lips with the head of his penis.

"With Pleasure." Edward growls before sliding home fully before stopping.

A loud moan flies from my lips. The feeling of Edward deep inside me is not one I could describe easily. All I know is that it feels heavenly. He is so big. Bigger than any other boy I've been with; which isn't many. I guess that makes sense since Edward isn't a boy, he's a man with a man's package.

When Edward starts to move my body goes into sensation overdrive. Every touch of his hand, every nip of his teeth, every inch of him sliding between my legs sends me higher and higher towards release.

Edward groans loudly as he moves with a steady pace with pleasure dripping out of my pores.

"Jesus Bella so tight... so close." He groans as his pace increases.

My moan is my answer and I slide my hand between us to play with my clit. I can see when Edward notices because his face changes to one of pure lust.

"Bella I'm right there. Come with me baby." He growls in my ear before nipping the lob gently.

When he says the word come the piercing in his dick hits my g-spot with such force I have no choice but to throw myself off the cliff and into the canyon of ecstasy Edward has created.

I can't form a sound. There are no bones left in my body. My brain has turned to mush. This was so worth the wait. That's what runs through my mind as we lie entangled on top of Edward's bed after we have separated "little Eddie" and "little Bella".

"What do we do now?" Edward asks with a big dopey smile down at me.

I start laughing loudly and Edward joins me. When I can finally manage to catch my breath I answer his question, "Not back to separate beds."

"I'm okay with that." Edward whispers before kissing me again.

This is definitely the start of something very good and definitely worth the wait. The Army Brat and her Badass.

**A/N: Well there you have it. The final chapter to my story. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I hope to hear from you all over on my other stories and to see you soon. *Sniffle* I'm going to miss my Badass. Send me some love my people. **

**~ Crazy **


	35. Epilogue

**A/N: You didn't think I was going to just leave it at that did you? There is no way I could, that would just leave to many things hanging. So here we go again and this is for real the last chapter in this epic fic. **

**Epilogue**

**BPOV**

_6 months later…_

"Edward! Slow down!" I shout in his ear as we speed down the back roads toward Seattle.

Edward just ignores me and drives faster. Usually I wouldn't complain about him driving this fast but I'm already nervous enough because we're on our way back to Wolf Pack tattoos.

See Edward and I have been dating since the night he took me out to dinner and then to see Superchick perform. We are by no means the perfect couple, but we're perfect for each other. I can see the changes in Edward as he can see them in me.

A few months after we got together we were lounging around on the floor in his room listening to music and we started talking about his tattoos. His sleeve has always fascinated me and he did promise to explain them to me if I showed him my sketchbook. We were playing a game where I would explain what inspired one drawing and he would explain one tattoo.

When we got to the drawing I did for our art class I could tell Edward was a little taken aback because he didn't pick a tattoo to explain, but when he did it was just as heavy as my drawing. He decided to explain the words inked just above his elbow.

_Flashback:_

"_l'amo il mio sole" Edward whispers and my fingers begin to trace the words near his elbow. _

"_It's beautiful." I whisper back, "What's it mean?" _

"_I love you my sunshine." Edward says with a smile, "The literal translation is 'to hook the sun' but my mom used to say it all the time before she died." _

"_You still love her a lot." I say with a smile. _

"_Yeah I do. She was my whole world before Carlisle and Esme adopted me." _

"_It's okay to love them all." I whisper before kissing Edward's check and curling up so his body wraps around mine. _

_Edward kisses my temple and whispers, "Thank you my Bella." _

_We fell asleep spooning on his floor, then woke up the next morning and had to take care of "little Eddie". _

_End Flashback_

After that conversation Edward convinced me to get my drawing inked on my skin after a lot of playful arguing. For the longest time I didn't know if I was brave enough to take a needle on my skin, and leaving an image for the rest of my life.

In order to sway me towards Edward's dark side he made me come with him to watch as Paul gave him a Fernum ladder. I have to admit it was one of the hottest things I'd ever seen and I couldn't help squirming a little in my seat as I watched.

_Flashback: _

"_Alright Edward don't look at Bella." Paul says as he prepares his supplies. _

"_Why?" Edward asks with a raised eyebrow._

"_Because I can't have you getting hard while I'm sticking needles through your dick and you dam well know that every time you so much as look at her you little man stands at attention." Paul states in a matter of fact tone. _

_I chuckle from my seat on the other side of the room which causes Paul to shoot me a glare, "Am I going to have to kick you out?" _

"_No." I shake my head and smile like a little kid. _

_Before I could whip the innocent little smirk off my face Edward had his fly undone and his penis hanging out so Paul could get to work. Just thinking about where that beautiful specimen of male performance was earlier this morning has my sex dripping with want. Too bad I won't be able to give him as much pleasure as he can give me for awhile. _

"_Now Edward you know you can't have sex, get BJs or hand jobs, or show yourself some self love for the duration of the healing process." Paul says as he deftly impales Edward's cock with the needle. _

"_Yeah I know." Edward grumbles as I squirm just a little in my chair._

The whole month after Edward got his new piercings was the most sexual frustrating experience of my life, but once he was healed it was the most beautiful experience of my life. Let's just say it took Alice pounding on his door to shut us up.

Now we're finally here to get my first tattoo. I would be lying if I told you that I'm not scared. In all honesty I'm scared shitless.

"YO WHERE ALL MY DUDES AT?" Edward shouts as we walk through the familiar door.

I have dome to realize that this is the customary greeting just as "MY MAIN MAN ED WE IN THE BACK PARTYING IT UP WITH SOME FINE SISTAS" is the customary response.

Jacob is the first one to walk out of the back and smiles when he sees us together, "Ah aren't you just too dam cute."

"Hey Jacob" I say as I grab him in a fierce hug.

"So little Bella Edward finally talk you into getting ink?" Jacob asks with a head nod to the picture in my hand.

"Actually he did and I'm not telling you how." I say with a big grin, "I know you want my man, but he's all mine."

"Aww Bells…please can we share?" Jacob whines.

We've had this conversation many times before and every time it ends the same way; with Edward grimacing as he finds a comfortable seat.

Jacob hold out his hand for the picture, which I reluctantly give him, "So a song bird huh?"

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?" I ask with a raised eyebrow; daring him to question my choice.

"Nope. It's you…it's free…It's beautiful… when it spreads its wings it showers everyone it meets in happiness and love."

Quickly and with practiced movements Jacob gets his act together before telling me to straddle the chair like it was Edward's dick and move my hair out of the way. Then before I have time to object he's started and it doesn't even feel as bad as I thought it would be.

**EPOV**

Hot dam Bella is sexy as fuck. Watching Jacob with his hands on her doesn't make me ecstatic, but as the song bird appears on her right shoulder blade I can feel "little Eddie" perk up in my jeans.

I really need to learn to control that. There have been far to many close calls for our liking. I've almost gotten Bella suspended multiple times in the last six months when in her entire life she has never received so much as a demerit. I can't really help my body's response Bella is just sex on legs without trying.

_Flashback:_

_I'm starting to hate our MMA class at the end of the day. I'm extremely thankful that it's at the end of the day because if it was at any other time we would have a problem. _

_Having to watch Bella in her skimpy gym clothes is bad enough but because nobody else can keep up with us we're forced to spare and if you've ever watched MMA you'd know just how close we get. _

_Right now Bella currently has me pinned on the floor between her thighs with her forearm across my windpipe. I have no choice but to tap out only when I do Bella doesn't move except to remove her arm from my neck. _

"_Edward do you have a flashlight in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" Bella asks with a wink. _

_I smirk and grind my hips up into her, "What do you think?" _

_Bella groans softly and I continue to grind up into her. _

"_HEY!" Jack shouts from across the gym causing us to untangle ourselves. _

That was one of the many times we've had to forcefully pull ourselves apart. Now as I watch Jake work I can feel the draw to her again.

"All done." Jacob proclaims bringing me out of my thoughts and back to Bella's new ink.

I whistle in appreciation as Bella walks towards the mirror to inspect her new colors. As She looks in the mirror I walk up in front of her and wrap my arms loosly around her waist.

"What do you think?"

"It's beautiful." Bella whispers, "Thanks so much Jake."

"Yeah, yeah thank me later. Now you crazy kids get out of here and go enjoy the night." Jake says with a wink and a dismissive wave.

I chuckle and Bella giggles as we make out way out of the shop shouting our goodbyes to the gang. I can't contain my hands as we walk and Bella has to slap my hands away several times.

"Edward keep your hands to yourself." Bella teases with a slap to my wrist.

"Babe you know you're just too tempting for me to resist." I growl as I wrap my arms around her waist bringing her backside flush with my hard cock.

"Edward!" Bella squeaks.

"I can't wait to get home. There's so many ways I want to watch you come." I growl out as I grind myself against her.

"Edward." She moans softly.

I allow my hands to wonder along her body as we walk towards my bike, "I want to hear you scream my name so loud you wake the house up."

"Edward." Bella moans slightly louder as I rub the palm of my hand along the seam of her jeans over her sex.

I chuckle darkly as we reach my bike, "Some thing you want love?"

Bella groans and grinds down against my hand, "I want your dick buried deep inside me, and soon."

God dam I love it when she talks so dirty and she dam well knows it too. I might not make it home at this rate. My cock is already so hard there's likely to be an imprint of my zipper on it.

"Get on the bike Bella. We're out of here." I growl out as I quickly straddle my bike and feel Bella slide on behind me.

I can here Bella moan as the motorcycle rubles between out legs and I can't help thinking about the torture we're both about to endure on our drive home. Well maybe it doesn't have to be complete torture.

With that thought floating in my mind I speed out of the parking lot and out of the city and before we know it we're some place half way between Seattle and home where there is nothing but trees on either side of the road for miles.

I decide now is the perfect time to put one of my fantasies into play and quickly pull over to the side of the road where there seems to be a little path and cut the engine.

"Edward why did we stop?" Bella's strained voice asks behind me.

"I can't wait any longer. I need you now." I state simply as I walk my bike further off the road until we are covered by trees.

As I navigate through the trees Bella's hands begin to dance under the hem of my shirt along my sensitive abs. I can't help the shiver that runs down my spine as I lean into her touch. Then her touch is gone and she's standing next to me.

"Slide back Edward." Bella demands softly.

Who am I to deny this smoking hot woman who is about to fulfill a personal favorite fantasy of mine; so I scoot back so that there is just enough room for Bella to straddle my waist.

"Bella." I groan as she rolls her hips against me, "I can't wait any longer to be inside you."

"I need you too." Bella groans.

Before the words have even completely left her mouth we are tearing clothes away from our bodies until I'm sitting astride my bike naked with Bella on my knees.

"This is a work of art." Bella mummers as her hand strokes me softly.

"Belllaaa" I groan loudly, "Can't wait. Permanent damage."

"Now now we wouldn't want to damage something so beautiful no would we." Bella says before sliding down slowly, taking me deep inside her.

We let out simultaneous groans of pleasure as she is fully seated on my lap. Then as if a starting gun has gone off we are a tangle of teeth, lips, hips, and hands in the desperate pursuit of pleasure. I can't contain myself as Bella moans my name over and over again, asking me to go harder, deeper, and faster.

It seems as if my Bella can't contain herself either because out of the corner of my eye I catch a movement and realize it's her hand. Her hand sliding down her body to play with her clit as my cock pummels her pussy.

"Jesus Bella so close." I grunt between thrusts.

"Me too." Bella moans as she throws her head back in ecstasy.

My lips attack her neck as my thrusts become faster with renewed passion. My hands reach up to cup her breast and tweak her nipples as she writhes in pleasure. My hands are everywhere almost at once, playing her body like my guitar and always careful of the new ink on her beautiful skin.

With a few more hard thrusts and a duel pinch of both her nipples, my Bella is coming and screaming my name. I love hearing her scream my name and I am so close it send me over the edge spilling my seed deep inside my Bella.

My lips kiss her skin with tender affection as we come down from that incredible high. I love this woman and I don't hesitate to show it. She knows my faults and accepts me for them anyways. She is perfect for me.

"Looks like this badass isn't so bad any more." I mumble against Bella's neck.

"You can be bad." Bella says with a wink and a roll of her hips, "Just in different ways.

And with those final words the army brat and the badass quickly dawn their clothing and head off into the sunset.

**A/N: Alright there you have it, the "Happily Ever After" ending. I hope it didn't get to sappy at the end there for you, but I was feeling a little sappy as I was writing it because it is now officially complete. There will be no outtakes, no post epilogues or sequels. I'm off to bigger and better things, but this story will always hold a special place in my heart. I would just like to send a quick shout out to Genevieve Deadwood for being my biggest cheerleader. So send me some love ladies and tell me how you feel.**

**~ Peace and Love,**

**Crazy **


End file.
